


Revelations

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Set in the present day, Blair and Jim go to San Francisco where Blair has been invited to speak at a Law Enforcement Conference.  During their visit, a chance meeting leads to some unforeseen surprises!Please see story notes.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I suppose this could be called a crossover of sorts between TS and my original fic 'Dying to Please' which I wrote with a young Garett Maggart in mind as my central character, Adam Browning.  I had such fun writing it, and began to wonder how an older 'Blair/Garett' would interact with my young 'Adam/Garett' and 'Revelations' was the result!
> 
> (It isn't necessary to have read 'Dying to Please)

**_**Introduction:** _ ** _Set around ten years after the ‘diss’ disaster, Jim and Blair have developed and deepened their relationship, and now run a consultancy business specialising in security.  Blair didn’t go to the Academy, but fought Rainier University & Berkshire Publishing with Jim’s father’s help, and was allowed to submit the ‘Thin Blue Line’ alternative dissertation and gain his PhD.  The settlement from Berkshire paid enough for him to clear his student debts, with enough left so that he could then take further courses in Forensic Anthropology and Profiling.  With these he took up a consultant’s position with Cascade PD and continued to ride with Jim. Five years later, after a shooting incident which left Jim with a slight but permanent limp, the pair started their own business, and Blair’s reputation as a profiler is such that he now advises at PDs around the country and appears as a guest speaker at Law Enforcement conferences._ **_**Chapter 1**_** ****

_**Cascade, WA.**_

****

Blair Sandburg peeked lazily out from under the covers of the large bed, to see his lover’s still broad and muscular back turned towards him as Jim perched on the edge of the bed to pull his socks on.  Still shirtless, and wearing only boxers and slacks, even at just over 50 years old, Jim’s impressive physique never failed to generate a surge of lust in his younger partner even after almost fifteen years together, the last ten of which having been spent in a committed and loving relationship. 

Stifling an urge to snicker, Blair slowly slid an arm out from beneath the comforter and stealthily reached out with wiggling fingers to attack his partner’s ‘tickle spots’, even though he knew the action was an exercise in futility.  Completely tuned into his Guide’s every physical response, Jim always foiled his efforts, but his retaliation was so pleasurable that Blair couldn’t resist even after all these years. 

This time, Jim almost let him actually make contact before spinning sideways and pinning the younger man to the bed, trapped and helpless under the covers to be kissed to within an inch of his life. 

“God, Chief” muttered Jim, long minutes later “Don’t ever grow up, huh?  What would I do without your constant puerile and irritating behaviours to keep me on my toes?” and he grinned lazily at his breathless and red-faced Guide. 

“Puerile?” squeaked Blair, desperately trying not to snigger.  “I’ll have you know that that was a genuine attempt to tickle you into submitting to my every whim!” and he waggled his eyebrows in a truly pathetic attempt at an evil leer. 

Jim threw back his head and howled with laughter, which was so infectious that Blair joined in seconds later until they both flopped down side by side to gaze into each other’s faces, cheeks red and damp with tears of merriment. 

“I love you, you know” murmured Blair.  “What would I do without you to tease and practice my ‘puerile behaviours’ on?  Life would be _soooooo_ boring!” and he ran gentle fingers over Jim’s short and greying but still soft hair.  “You know” he continued “I know I’m always saying this, but it’s still true.  You’re just as gorgeous as when I first saw you in that hospital all those years ago.  Your hair seems to have stopped receding now,” (this said with a loving chuckle) “and your face – well – what can I say?  It still stops the traffic, you know.  As for the body, well, let’s just say that I’m truly grateful that it’s mine and mine alone to play with!” 

“Hah, you flatterer you!” came the smiling response.  “So, have you looked in the mirror yourself recently, Chief?  Your face is as beautiful as ever.  You don’t have wrinkles – you have laughter lines, and your eyes still mirror your every emotion and thought.  And” he added, reaching beneath the bed covers “If you’re a bit softer in one or two places, it’s all the better to cuddle.”  And he proceeded to do just that for a few minutes until Blair was forced to come up for air.  

“Now I _know_ we’re officially still sappy and full of it!” he said, grinning cheekily and running a hand through his unruly curls, which he wore somewhat shorter now, and which were liberally streaked with grey at the temples.  “However, all jesting aside, I’d better get a move on if I’m to shower and cook breakfast _and_ pack in - OMG! An hour!!  Gods, Jim! We’re going to miss our flight.....!” and he scrambled wildly to free himself of the tangled sheets. 

“Easy, Babe!” replied his lover, with a calming hand pressed against his chest.  “No need to panic!  One, I’ve already packed for us both – did it last night while you were finishing up writing your speech.  Two, coffee’s already on and, since I’ve _already_ showered I can do breakfast, so that leaves Three, where you have plenty of time to grab a shower before I get the eggs and toast out on the table.  So calm down, lover.  We’ll get to San Fran on time!” 

Throwing his arms around Jim’s broad shoulders, Blair squeezed him hard for a few seconds.  “What would I do without you?  You’re a treasure!” he said, relief colouring his voice.  “Getting up now – and I promise not to take long in the shower.  It’s easier to hurry when you’re not in with me!” he added, voice sultry with invitation. 

“Stop that right now, babe!” replied his lover in exasperation.  “Wait until we’re settled into our luxury hotel room before you start giving me hot ideas, OK?” and he encouraged his smaller partner to move towards the staircase with a gentle push and a tap to his sexy ass, which wiggled provocatively at him before its owner ran lightly down to disappear into the bathroom. 

Smiling to himself and shaking his head in fond exasperation, Jim quickly slipped on his tee and button down shirt before trotting downstairs to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.  
  

Ten minutes later, a freshly showered Blair sat down at the table to tuck in to a plate of toast and eggs, damp curls beginning to fluff out around his head like a halo.  “Mmmmm, good as usual” he murmured appreciatively, while Jim poured him a fresh cup of coffee.  “Sometimes I wonder why I ever used to drink those algae shakes, you know.  I didn’t even like them very much.” 

“I think I knew that” laughed Jim.  “I always felt that you kept having them in a futile attempt to encourage me to improve my eating habits.  Having said that, I think we’ve both mellowed, haven’t we?  I mean, you’re not averse to tucking in to the occasional artery-hardening meal every so often, and I discovered I actually like a lot of your veggie options, so we’re both better off, if you see what I mean.” 

“Yep.  I think we were like an old married couple even before we _were_ a couple” replied his lover.  “It still amazes me that all our friends were convinced we were together almost from the start.  It’s like we were the last to catch on!” 

“We’ve made up for lost time since, though, babe” chuckled Jim.  “Now, get a move on so I can get the dishes.  The taxi’s due in ten minutes”. 

\----------------------------- 

Less than twenty minutes later, Jim and Blair were deposited outside Cascade’s airport, and hustled along towards the check-in desk for their flight to San Francisco.  Blair was peering around in his customary ‘people watching’ mode, while his partner dealt with the mundane tasks of checking them and their baggage onboard.    
  

Some hours later still, the pair arrived at SFX feeling surprisingly refreshed thanks to the business class tickets they had been provided with from one of the Law Enforcement Conference sponsors, namely the Bay Independent Forensic Laboratory. 

When Blair had first been approached to address the delegates on the subjects of Forensic Anthropology and Forensic Profiling, he had been both amazed and flattered at the high profile invitation and by the provision of the airline tickets, especially as they were accompanied by reservations at the Marriott Marquis Hotel, a superior establishment with first class conference facilities. 

Jim, on the other hand, who had a far more realistic and appreciative understanding of his partner’s abilities and charisma, was unsurprised at the courtesy extended to Blair, merely accepting it as his lover’s due.  Naturally, however, he was more than happy to be included in the luxury package. 

Having collected their luggage, the pair exited the airport to discover that a chauffeured limo provided by Bay Independent waited to transport them to the hotel so they could check in and relax for an hour or two before the introductory drinks reception that marked the opening of the three day conference. 

Highly appreciative of the consideration, they thanked the driver, offering a substantial tip which was politely refused, and had their luggage collected by an attentive bellhop while they moved to the Reception desk to check in. 

On announcing himself, Blair was immediately rewarded with a wide and apparently genuine smile from the attractive young lady at the desk, and was handed the keys to one of the junior suites, along with the invitations for Jim and himself to attend the opening reception. 

Somewhat overwhelmed by the generosity of the arrangements, it was a slightly bemused Blair who was gathered up gently by his grinning Sentinel to be escorted up to their sumptuous suite. 

Once they had dismissed the bellhop with a generous tip which was gratefully received on this occasion, Blair immediately ran over to bounce enthusiastically on the super-king-sized canopied bed. 

Laughing delightedly at his lover’s antics, Jim revelled in the uncomplicated and childlike glee exhibited by his partner as he took stock of the first class fixtures and fittings, the well-stocked bar and the large and truly impressive bathroom which featured a walk-in shower and a Jacuzzi tub easily big enough for two......! 

As the two men unpacked (which they always preferred to do for themselves) they chatted companionably about the more than satisfactory facilities. 

You know, Jim, I know I’ve been invited to conferences before as a guest speaker – and I’m really grateful for each and every one, as you know – but I’ve never experienced anything like this.  I have to wonder why, you know?  I mean, my rep isn’t so great that it’s worthy of this sort of expense, and as for the fee!  Well, let’s just say that it’s more than the three last ones added together! 

Now, far be it for me to complain, but I have to ask ‘how come?’” and he glanced over at his lover with a rather perplexed, and totally adorable expression on his mobile features. 

“Babe, it’s no more than you deserve” replied Jim.  “OK, so it may seem a little OTT, but you’re worth every penny, love.  You’ve always been a knowledgeable and entertaining speaker, and you’ve deserved and earned every bit of your good reputation, so how about you just go with the flow and enjoy your just rewards for once?” 

“Thanks, Jim.  It’s good of you to say.  I’ll try not to over-analyse the situation any more. And I fully intend to _totally_ enjoy the rewards, honest!  I do wonder what this independent lab wants from me though.  As far as I know, I don’t recall meeting anyone associated with it.  I’m not even sure of its financial backer’s name.  Could still be anonymous, I suppose, as it was certainly kept quiet while the facility was being set up.” 

“Hmmm, yeah” responded Jim.  “It _is_ a little strange, I suppose” he mused.  “Wasn’t it created as an independent alternative to the SFPD’s own lab after that malpractice suit a couple of years ago?” 

“Yeah, but it wasn’t just the malpractice accusations that caused so much damage, Jim” replied Blair. “Don’t you recall that serial killer case where some guy was abducting and murdering rent boys?  He turned out to be one of the senior CSIs.” 

“That’s right, babe.  I remember he abducted one of his own technicians, but the kid managed to kill him and escape.  That was some story for them to live down.  Frankly, I’m surprised that the public lab still functions!” 

“I think they’ve had a hard time of it, certainly” replied Blair. “Especially as the independent lab seems to be earning such a great rep for efficiency and integrity.  I believe they send their investigators out to cases at home and abroad at the invitation of various Human Rights groups like the International Committee of the Red Cross (ICRC) and International Crime Tribunals.” 

“Yeah, well, so do you, babe.  So it figures that _your_ rep’s pretty good too, huh?” 

Blair blushed a little at the compliment, pleased at his lover’s blatant look of appreciation.  “Aw, shucks!” he said, in humorous self-deprecation.  “Thanks lover.  You really do know how to boost my self-esteem.  Love you, man!” 

“It’s no more than you deserve, as I keep telling you, and will keep telling you until you believe it!  It’s a facet of our consultancy business that is just as important – if not more so – than our expertise in setting up advanced security systems.  Makes the concept really solid and persuasive if potential clients understand just how broad our spectrum of combined experience is in so many aspects of law enforcement and protection.” 

Blair nodded in apparent acceptance, although he made no further comment.  He still had a tendency to belittle his own achievements in comparison to his perception of Jim’s abilities, and not just in terms of sentinel senses.  However, in the years following the potentially disastrous dissertation fiasco, Jim had finally fully understood the depth of his need for his Guide, and embraced his love for Blair the man, such that he had made a concerted effort to convince his partner of his true worth. 

Once they had become partners in every sense of the word, Blair had worked hard to repair his own reputation and take further studies which would allow him to resume his partnership with Jim at the PD in an official capacity.  However, when Jim was involved in a shooting incident which had almost cost him his life, and left him with a permanent, if slight, limp, Blair had been vastly relieved when he left the force in favour of setting up their own security business with money both from Jim’s trust fund plus a portion of Blair’s settlement from Berkshire Publishing.  Comfortably settled now, they had earned a well-deserved reputation as hard-working and effective businessmen who enjoyed the patronage of several large corporations as well as numerous smaller companies and private individuals, and this, combined with Blair’s popularity as an acknowledged expert in the field of forensic anthropology and profiling, left them enjoying a satisfying and fulfilling lifestyle. All in all, life was good, and they were finally enjoying the fruits of their labour, and taking full advantage of their mutual love and attachment. 

Ducking his head for a moment, Blair finally looked up at his partner with a cheeky grin. “You know, lover, I’m thinking we might just have time to enjoy a soak in that Jacuzzi bath, don’t you?  We don’t have to go down to the reception for two hours yet.......!” 

He chortled in glee when Jim simply growled at him and started to strip then and there.  “Shake a leg, Chief!  Bath’s callin’....!” and he stalked purposefully to the plush bathroom to start the water running.  “Last one in gets to bottom....” he declared, not in the least surprised when Blair slowed his movements down to a tantalisingly slow striptease, wiggling his very fine ass as he glided smoothly towards the tub....... 

\---------------------------------- 

**__**Earlier that day in San Francisco:**__**

Adam Browning rolled over in bed to gaze at his bedmate and lover, Jake Simmons.  He smiled lovingly at the bigger man, who had turned onto his back and whose nose had begun to twitch slightly in advance of the sneezing session which Adam had no doubt would soon follow, as had become the norm over the last couple of days, ever since Jake had taken an impromptu dip in San Francisco bay.  The tough CSI had been attempting to haul a suspected suicide out from beneath the Golden Gate Bridge where the battered body had become entangled. 

Ever since he, Jake and their other flatmate Bonnie Langley had started working for Bay Independent, they had had many bizarre incidents, although none to compare with their experiences when employed at the SFPD crime lab. 

Adam propped himself up on his elbow, and contemplated his lover and thought about how his life had developed thus far. 

Jake was a tall, buff and handsome man, a few years older than Adam.  They had known each other from back in High School in southern Iowa, where Jake had been a popular and talented football ‘jock’ from a well-heeled and well-regarded family. 

Adam, as a junior, had been struggling to keep up with his studies while trying to live up to the expectations of his ultra-strict foster parents, who had intended for him to take on the running of their farm, and adhere to their strict Wesleyan principles and lifestyle. 

Unfortunately for them, despite their best efforts, Adam had clung tenaciously to his dream of entering the world of forensic science, and had taken Jake’s advice to do some online studies, eventually travelling to San Fran at his friend’s invitation to join Jake at the PD as a junior Crime Scene Technician. 

He had been amazed and filled with gratitude when, not only did Jake pull some serious strings to get him interviewed and accepted at the SFPD lab on his own team, but he had also invited Adam to stay in the large and comfortable apartment he already shared with his colleague and friend Bonnie Langley, a tall, striking brunette who treated her two roomies, particularly Adam, like much-loved younger brothers. 

It was only after a couple of years of living and working harmoniously together when Jake finally come out and admitted that his feelings for Adam ran much deeper than just friendship, and that he had, in fact, pretty much obsessed over the younger man even back in High School. 

Unfortunately, just as the trio were looking forward to settling into their new group dynamic and fresh careers at the Bay Independent Lab, Adam had been abducted by Brian Delaney, a senior and well-respected CSI at the SFPD crime lab who had turned out to be the brutal serial killer dubbed the “Red Light Slasher” by the tabloid media. 

Delaney had targeted the young man in the belief that he was destined to be his ‘companion’ and disciple, helping the madman in his zealous crusade to rid the city of her rent boys and sodomites one by one.  Adam had been subjected to many days of physical and mental abuse in an attempt to brainwash him into submitting to Delaney’s every whim, and it was only when Delaney had kidnapped Jake with the intention of giving him to Adam as his first ‘sacrifice’ that the young man had managed to find the courage to turn the tables and kill his captor and tormentor, thus saving both Jake and himself. 

A long period of rehabilitation and therapy had followed as the traumatised young man had battled to retain his sanity, all of which had been paid for by the anonymous venture capitalist who had funded Bay Independent, and had later revealed himself to be the multi-millionaire, Isaac Goldstein, and Adam’s uncle. 

In the months following Adam’s release from the exclusive sanatorium in Sausalito, and the discovery of his unexpected relative, he and Jake had further developed and deepened their relationship and were now a committed couple, and Adam had worked hard to come to terms with his PTSD, such that he had recently been able to return to work, albeit in a fairly low key and inconspicuous role until such time as he felt able to cope with more stressful incidents and situations. 

He had resolutely refused to succumb to the temptation of accepting his uncle’s freely offered financial assistance, preferring to continue working at his present level and pay scale, but he had nevertheless been happy to provide his uncle with the friendship and family contact the older man so clearly sought. 

All in all, Adam was truly grateful for the most part with how his life and work had evolved since moving to San Fran, but the downside was that frequently – and far too often for Adam’s peace of mind – situations and circumstances arose which triggered his panic attacks and stress reactions often at the most inopportune moments. 

At times like these, he relied heavily on Jake and Bonnie’s support and understanding, which made him feel embarrassed and inadequate despite their protestations to the contrary.  He had convinced himself that he was impossibly high-maintenance to deal with, and could only express his heart-felt gratitude that they still loved him despite everything, all the while wondering anxiously when the moment would arrive when they could no longer cope with the emotional burden he unwillingly placed upon them and ask him to leave. 

Usually when his thoughts insisted on pursuing this dismal path, he would recognise the onset of tension due to distress and despair, and he would try valiantly to distract himself with studying and hard work, often with a significant measure of success.  However, occasionally there would be moments such as early mornings like this when he would be taken unawares and would feel particularly vulnerable and needy. 

Jake, however, was well-tuned to his young lover’s tendency to succumb to his intense inner turmoil, and this was no exception, as he roused from a deep and satisfying sleep. 

Completely ignoring any inclination to sneeze, he looked over at the slender figure beside him, whose beautiful and expressive face had changed dramatically from its earlier drowsy and happy smile to a look of misery and despair, wide blue eyes filling with tears and lips tightly pressed together in a futile attempt not to sob out loud. 

“Hey, baby, come here” he said softly, opening powerful arms in invitation to be rewarded with an armful of slender figure which scooted over readily to be cuddled close. 

“I I I’m so sorry, Jake.  I didn’t mean to go off again.  I was so happy when I woke up, and was just enjoying watching you sleep.  It it’s just that I got to thinking about the conference reception tonight and all the folks there and if they’d recognise me and....and what they think of me.......” and he tailed off miserably, burying his face in Jake’s neck and shoulder while the tears he had tried to contain escaped to dampen the older man’s tank tee.   

“It’s OK, hon.  I understand.  But you don’t have anything to worry about, baby.  No one who knows you and the case would ever think of belittling you.  You were horribly abused, sure, but you fought back.  You had the strength to save the both of us when you hit back at that sadistic bastard.  Give yourself time, hon.  It’s only been a few months, and look at how far you’ve come!  Look how far we’ve _all_ come!  The three of us’re stronger than ever, baby.  Don’t put yourself down.” 

Raising his damp face from the shelter of Jake’s shoulder, Adam sniffed and looked into the other man’s face, easily discerning the sincerity in his lover’s gentle smile. 

“Thanks, Jake.  You’re so good to me – and _for_ me.  I don’t know what I’d do without you and Bonnie and your constant support.  You’re great cheerleaders” he added with a feeble attempt at humour.  “I’m just so sick of being such a wuss all the time.” 

“You’re no wuss, sweetheart” replied Jake.  “And we won’t get tired of telling you that, no matter what you think! Now, give me a hug then we’d better get moving before Bonnie uses up all the hot water in the shower!” 

\-------------------------------- 

A short time later the trio of friends, who often referred to themselves as the ‘unholy trinity’ were back in the lab at Bay Independent tackling fairly routine and mundane tasks during what was turning out to be a pretty ordinary shift. 

After lunch, the Director of the facility, Dr Mary McKinley, asked for them all to come to her office for a short briefing on what would be expected of them tonight at the champagne reception, since they had been chosen to represent the lab as one of the major sponsors for the conference. 

After her PA, Amber Maidment, had got them settled with coffee, Dr McKinley began. 

“I know you would probably prefer to pass up on this request to attend tonight, but I think you may find it more interesting than you would expect.  I know this is just the preliminary ‘meet and greet’ session, but there are going to be some interesting speakers attending, and you may well get the chance to talk to them and get a sneak preview of their chosen topics.  I think, Adam, you probably have an interest in the guest speaker from Cascade, Dr Sandburg, am I right?  He should be able to give you some good advice about profiling if you still want to pursue that course?” 

“Yes, Dr McKinley, I really would like to meet Dr Sandburg if I can.  I’ve heard that he’s a really good speaker – keeps everyone interested and on their toes.  He’s an anthropologist as well as a forensic profiler, and I think he has had a lot of success in Cascade, helping out their PD as well as at other departments at home and abroad. I don’t think he’d have time to talk to me, though. There are sure to be lots of more important people taking up his time.” 

“You never know, Adam.  You never know!” the Director replied.  “I understand him to be singularly unimpressed by the self-important and the pompous.  He’s more likely to choose to talk to you than many of the stuffed shirts who’ll be present – and you did _not_ hear me say that!” she added, with a wholly unconvincing frown of censorship. 

“As for you, Jake, I feel that Dr Sandburg’s partner, James Ellison might well be interesting to speak to.  He was a first class detective in the Cascade Major Crimes Unit before he was injured – I believe he was ‘Cop of the Year’ for several years running – and he has a particular interest in state-of-the-art security systems   You might get some background information for that project you wanted to follow up on regarding victim retrieval from criminal compounds and hideouts.” 

Jake nodded, looking thoughtful.  “Yes, Dr McKinley, you could be right.  If I can bend his ear a bit, perhaps he’ll discuss some of his experiences with me.  I could do with getting as much information from genuine cases as possible.” 

They were all aware of Jake’s interest in the topic of victim retrieval, and why, but it was tacitly agreed that it wasn’t discussed unnecessarily in order to minimise the possibility of distressing Adam.  Knowing this, Bonnie jumped in to change the subject before her younger flatmate could start to brood on unpleasant topics, saying smartly “and as for me, I’ll probably have my work cut out to keep these two from getting into trouble, so I don’t think I’ll get bored!” 

“Enough said!” smiled Mary McKinley.  “Go, enjoy the rest of your day, but, barring unforeseen incidents, I think you should all be OK to leave a little early if you want, so you can get ready and be at the reception in good time to get the lie of the land, so to speak.  I shall be arriving a little later with Isaac once the formal introductions start.  Off you go now, and see you all later” and she waved them away to do a few more hours’ work. 

\------------------------------- 

_****_Chapter 2_****_

Back at the Marriott hotel, Jim and Blair had thoroughly enjoyed their luxurious Jacuzzi together, and Blair was savouring the tingle that still resonated in and around his sensitive ass.  Smiling happily up at his taller lover, he nudged Jim in the side as they approached the doors leading to the large and sumptuous room where the drinks reception was due to be held.  Jim smirked knowingly at him, slipping an arm around his smaller partner’s waist, totally unconcerned at how the gesture would be interpreted by passersby. 

As for Blair, he was completely comfortable with the unforced PDA, and was more concerned with admiring his lover’s physical attributes, which were accentuated by the formal and beautifully cut grey suit, complimented by a dark blue shirt and tie.  He himself sported a more relaxed midnight blue suit, with a collarless cornflower blue shirt, which enhanced his sparkling eyes, and finished with a beautiful sapphire stud in his ear which matched the one in his top shirt buttonhole.  They may have had eyes only for each other, but it was a safe bet that plenty of other eyes followed their progress through the doors and into the main hall, where they were met by the SFPD Chief of Police, the Mayor, and the other main sponsors for the event. 

Having shaken hands with the Chief and the Mayor, and exchanged a few pleasantries with those dignitaries, they moved on to greet the representatives from Bay Independent which turned out to be the Director of the facility, and the previously unknown financier, Isaac Goldstein. 

The Director, Dr Mary McKinley, was smoothly professional and friendly, slipping into unforced small-talk while offering any relevant information regarding the conference and the role of the new forensic facility. 

On the other hand, Goldstein seemed a little stilted in his comments, and both Jim and Blair were aware of the underlying tension which seemed to seep from the older man. 

Breaking off their conversation as swiftly and politely as they could, they moved away to mingle with the other speakers and delegates filling the hall.  

Almost sub-vocally Blair muttered “Hey, lover, did you get the same weird vibes I was getting from Goldstein? He seemed distracted – spooky almost!  I really feel a bit creeped out....!” 

Grinning down indulgently at his smaller partner, Jim replied quietly “Yeah, babe.  I did feel some sort of uncomfortable tension in him.  Nothing I could put my finger on, and nothing dangerous, but just – well – _off_ I suppose....!” 

“ ** _Off?_** Did you really just say that?” chortled his effervescent partner.  “Shit, Jim, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say _anything_ that vague before!”  A second later, however, all jocularity aside, he added “I’m not getting at you, man – you know I wouldn’t do that – but seriously, do we have anything to worry about?” 

“Nah, Chief, I don’t really think so.  Let’s just enjoy ourselves and grab some of that buffet, huh?  Looks so much better than the rubber chicken affairs we’ve had to suffer before now.” 

Suitably distracted, Blair led the way over to the sumptuous spread laid out at the far side of the room, and they both indulged in the tasty repast while exchanging amicable comments and occasional ribald asides before circulating the room and engaging in casual conversation with their fellow attendees. 

Purely by chance, the partners had yet to meet the three junior representatives of Bay Independent, as Adam and Jake had been coerced into helping one of the delegates with changing his room, as he was a somewhat self-important Deputy Chief visiting from the Seattle area, and he believed he should have been allocated a junior suite like that occupied by Jim and Blair. 

Rather than leave it to the hotel staff to smooth his ruffled feathers, Isaac had quietly requested that Jake and Adam do a bit of running interference to ensure that the guest was able to save face and maintain his wholly undeserved sense of importance. 

Bonnie, on the other hand, was doing a great job of entertaining the delegates, as her striking good looks and tall, slender figure coupled with a vivacious personality and undeniable intelligence made her a perfect conversation partner. 

Eventually Adam and Jake were able to extricate themselves from the now satisfied Deputy Chief, and headed back to the main reception room to grab a bite to eat and do their own schmoozing amongst the gathered delegates. 

A short while later, Adam looked up at his taller partner and whispered “Sorry, Jake, but I’m going to have to hit the gents.  Too much soda, I think!” 

“Ok, babe” replied Jake, smiling down indulgently into the beautiful upturned face “But don’t take too long or I’ll have to come get you.  I don’t like to handle this sort of stuff on my own.  I need you to stop me from insulting the stuffed shirts!” 

Giggling endearingly, Adam nudged his lover in the ribs and turned for the large and luxurious gents’ bathroom, which was almost as big as their apartment.....! 

Coincidentally, Blair was having a similar conversation with Jim, and had headed for the toilets moments before Adam entered.  Needing to take somewhat longer in the stall than Adam, he was therefore not in a position to do anything about what happened next. 

Jim, growing impatient, entered the bathroom, intending to encourage his lover to get a move on, as he was rapidly getting the urge to cut the socialising short as soon as politely possible in order to get his younger partner back to their room so he could have his wicked way with him! 

Seeing a slight figure standing with his back to the door, washing his hands in the basin, Jim grinned as he savoured his lover’s scent, and crept up intending to pounce on the smaller man.  However, he was horrified when his prey, on feeling large hands grip his upper arms from behind, screamed in fright, throwing himself away from his ‘attacker’ to land on his butt on the floor, frantically scooting backwards until his back hit the wall, and wrapping his arms protectively around his head, whimpering in distress.  “Nononono, please, no!” over and over while he sobbed in terror. 

Several things happened at once then, as a plainly furious and very muscular young man barged into the room, shoving Jim aside and reaching for the shaking figure on the floor.  “Get away from him before I kill you!” Jake snarled, cuddling the smaller man close.  “What the fuck were you doing?” 

Jim backed off, hands raised unthreateningly.  “Look, I’m sorry, really. I thought it was my partner.  I surely didn’t mean to frighten him like that.”  Since said partner was now beside him, looking rapidly from one to another in confusion, he continued more quietly for Blair’s benefit.  “Shit, Chief, I’m really sorry, but I really thought it was you.  He smells like you, babe.  Not quite the same now I really analyse it, but enough so I was fooled for a bit.  And look at him” he continued, when Adam raised his tear-streaked face up to his lover enough for the Cascade pair to see him “That’s you, Chief, ten years ago.  Not as much hair, granted, but it’s you!” 

Gazing worriedly at the pair still huddled on the floor, Blair bit his lip in consternation before saying “I guess you’re right, lover.  I can understand why you’d be fooled, at least looking at us from behind, so to speak.  I believe what you say about the scent also.  So where does that leave us?” 

“Well, I think the first thing we should do is get these two to a quiet room where we can have a talk.  I’m thinking there’s something here that needs explaining.” 

Nodding in agreement, Blair approached Jake and Adam, calmly holding out his hands before squatting in front of them, while Jim moved back to the door to give them some privacy and keep everyone out. 

“We’re truly sorry for the misunderstanding, guys.  Jim really believed it was me.  You can probably guess that we’re together, so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for him to sneak up on me like that for fun, you know?  We’re just so sorry it frightened you so much, man.  Can we make it up to you?  I’d really like to talk if you’re up to it.” 

Jake glared at him for a long moment, but, realising that Blair’s offer, and, in fact, his whole demeanour was genuine and unthreatening, he relaxed his hold slightly on the small figure in his arms and sat back a little.  “OK, I guess” he said finally.  “Let me get Adam up and calmed down a bit, then we’ll see what he says.” And with that, he gently lifted the smaller man to his feet, keeping a supporting arm wrapped firmly around his waist, and murmuring quiet reassurances to him.  Taking the damp paper towel offered by Blair, Jake wiped the tears from Adam’s face, and patted it dry. 

A few minutes later, Adam raised his head and looked from one to the other, biting his lower lip in nervousness, and blushing with shame at his reactions. 

“I’m so sorry, guys.  I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.  I’m really sorry....”and he tailed off, hanging his head in shame. 

Blair, recognising the results of serious PTSD, jumped in straight away, even before Jake could respond, saying “Hey, man, no problem, you know?  It’s obvious you’ve had some bad experience some time.  We’re just so sorry to have triggered something for you.  Do you want to come up to our room?  You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but we’d like to afford you the opportunity to recover your equilibrium a bit.  How about it?” 

Looking worriedly down at his partner’s bent head; Jake raised his eyes to meet Blair’s and then Jim’s, who was still standing guard at the door.  “Thanks for the offer” he said eventually.  “If Adam’s agreeable, I think I’d like to take you up on it.  He could do with going somewhere to recoup, so to speak, and I really don’t want him to have to deal with being stared at by that bunch out there.  Can we get to your room fairly easily?” 

“Sure” replied Jim.  “We’ve got one of the junior suites, so we can use the private elevator just across the lobby.  Blair and me’ll run interference for you if you want.” 

Adam, who had raised his head to look at them all again, nodded shyly, understanding that these men were completely trustworthy, even if he couldn’t explain how he knew it. 

“Yes please” he whispered.  “It’s very good of you.....” 

“Hey, kid, it’s the least we can do after frightening you like that” said Jim with a gentle smile.  “I sure feel bad about the whole incident you know.  It was pretty stupid of me not to double check who it was that I was pouncing on.”  So saying, he opened the bathroom door, and checked the lobby area.  Finding it fairly quiet, he and Blair moved together towards the small private elevator, clearing the way for Adam and Jake to follow inconspicuously and reaching the safety of the empty car within a couple of minutes. 

A few short minutes later, Jim opened the door to their suite and stood back to let the younger couple enter.  Despite his nervousness, Adam murmured appreciatively as his wide eyes took in the luxurious rooms.  Hugging him close, Jake grinned as he said “So this is how the other half live, huh?  I’m impressed!” 

Blair chuckled and replied “Hey, it’s not usual for us, I can assure you! We were just as astonished as you, really.  I mean, I know I’ve been asked to speak a time or two in the past, but I’ve never had anything as good as this.  Even Jim’s paid for!  Guess someone must have realised that we don’t like to travel alone” he finished, smiling adoringly at the older man. 

“Anyhow, I guess we should introduce ourselves.  I’m Blair Sandburg, here to talk on forensic anthropology and profiling, and this is my partner in business and in life, Jim Ellison.  We run a security business.  Well, that is, Jim does most of the running, while I do a bit of guest lecturing, like now.” 

“Don’t let him fool you” said Jim smiling somewhat wryly at his lover. “He’s in great demand these days, especially since he got a second doctorate in Criminology.  Dr Brainbox here just doesn’t know what it is not to study!” 

“Oh!” gasped Adam, gazing wide-eyed at Blair.  “I _so_ wanted to talk to you about profiling if you had the time.  I want to study it.  I mean, it’s what I’d like to specialise in, but I don’t think you’d want to talk to me now........” and he faded into shy silence, turning his face towards Jake for support. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” responded Blair immediately.  “I’d love to discuss profiling with you.  I’ll talk to anyone who’s interested – or even those who aren’t, given half a chance.  Just ask Jim!” 

“Yep, that’s right.  It’s getting him to _not_ talk that’s sometimes a problem.  Anyhow, now you know who we are, how about introducing yourselves?” 

“Oh, sorry!  Yeah, sure” said Jake.  “My name’s Jake Simmons, and I work as a CSI at Bay Independent.  Adam Browning here is a Crime Scene Tech who works with me and our other teammate Bonnie Langley.  We were asked to come this evening to represent Bay Independent by Director McKinley and the backer, Isaac Goldstein – who just happens to be Adam’s uncle, although we only found that out after the Delaney case.” 

“I remember that one” said Jim with a frown.  “Blair and I were discussing the problems faced by the SFPD crime lab.  I recall that, not only had they had serious problems with a malpractice suit, but then that Delaney character turned out to be a serial killer” 

“And it was you he kidnapped wasn’t it?” Blair added gently, turning his sympathetic glance towards Adam.  Adam ducked his head, trying not to cry as Jake tightened his grip around the younger man’s shoulders. 

“Hey, man” continued Blair, empathy fully engaged.  “S’OK, just come sit down and make yourselves comfortable.  I’ll get us something to drink.  Would you like tea, coffee, water or something stronger maybe?  I’m going to grab a beer myself.” 

Looking up in grateful appreciation, Jake said “I’d love a beer too, please.  You up for one, babe?” and he smiled when Adam nodded.  “Yes please, Dr Sandburg.  That’s very kind of you”. 

“No problem, Adam” said Blair, walking to the well-stocked bar to liberate four beers.  “But Dr Sandburg’s a bit too formal.  Just call me Blair, OK?” 

“OK, thanks Dr....I mean, Blair” replied Adam with a shy smile.  “Yeah, thanks Blair.  And I’m Jake” said his partner. 

“And I’m Jim.  Mr Ellison’s my Dad!” added Jim with a grin.  “Cheers!” he said, toasting them with his beer.  “Here’s to getting to know each other better _without_ my thoughtless antics!” 

“I hope you’re not going to stop using those antics on _me,_ babe” growled his smaller lover.  “Just make sure it’s me on the receiving end next time, huh?” and they all chuckled at his mock-annoyed expression, which was completely ruined by his waggling eyebrows. 

Just then, Jake’s mobile phone began to ring, and he apologised while pulling it out from his inside pocket.  “It’s Bonnie” he said, studying the number on the display.  “I’d better answer, if you don’t mind?” 

“Sure, go ahead” said Blair.  “I expect she wants to know where you’ve got to”. 

Jake nodded and answered the call, speaking quickly to calm his other roomie’s worried questions.  When he explained where they were, Jim said quietly “She’s more than welcome to join us if she can get away.  Just tell her we’re in the Lincoln Suite.”  Nodding his thanks, Jake relayed the invitation and then terminated the call. 

“Thanks Jim.  She said she’d like to come up.  She’s virtually finished her social ‘circulating’ now and could do with a break.” 

“Good.  So, let’s relax for a couple of minutes before your friend gets here.  We can get on to the real conversation once we’re all settled, OK?” and he pulled Blair down on to the couch beside him, and settled the smaller man quite unselfconsciously against his side.  Seeing the older couple’s comfortable and companionable behaviour, Jake and Adam relaxed also, and Adam was relieved to take full advantage of his lover’s strength and support, leaning contentedly into the bigger man’s hug. 

As they waited for Bonnie to extricate herself from the party, each of them was wrapped in their own thoughts, pondering on the circumstances which had brought them together. 

Jim, who was consciously pushing aside his natural guilty feelings at having scared Adam so much, was thoughtfully but (he hoped) tactfully observing the young man in question. Adam was truly the spitting image of his Blair – at least, the grad student Blair he had first met nearly fifteen years ago now.  Put Adam in grungy student clothes and give him long curly locks instead of short curls and they were similar enough to be identical twins.  Add to that their very similar body scents, and his instinctive need to protect the younger man almost as strongly as his need to protect his Guide and lover, and he was left in no doubt that this was a close relation of Sandburg’s, even if unrecognised so far.  Granted young Adam appeared to have a completely different personality to Blair; appearing to be introspective, solemn and even more self-effacing, but so much of that could be the result of upbringing and his traumatic captivity.  Jim laughed inwardly at the thought of Naomi and her free-wheeling life and ditzy attitude towards motherhood. 

Blair, on the other hand, was concentrating on trying to ‘read’ their young guests, knowing instinctively that Adam had to be some kind of relation, although he was at a complete loss as to how he knew that, and what means he could tactfully suggest to prove it, if that was what the young man wanted.  He had no feeling that this was a Sentinel / Guide pairing, just a strong and loving partnership, and for that he was secretly relieved.  Although he wouldn’t change anything about his life with Jim, sometimes he was forced to recognise the stresses and strains their special partnership could put on them.  He did understand, though, where Jim was coming from.  After all, the Sentinel was uber-protective of his Guide and lover, so it was logical that he should extend that feeling to his Guide’s younger double. 

Jake, concentrating on cuddling his young lover close, and shielding him from further upset, nevertheless was completely convinced of Jim and Blair’s sincerity, and had already forgiven Jim for what had obviously been an honest mistake, especially if it had led to Adam meeting a possible relation.  He was well aware that Blair was the older version of his partner, and was fleetingly gratified to think that he was seeing a very attractive future lover in the making.  Having said that, he could not be other than curious as to how these two men could be related, and what it could mean to all of them. 

As for Adam, he was in a complete turmoil.  Having by now thrown off the worst effects of his embarrassing reaction to Jim’s approach, which he now understood to have been completely innocent and playful; nevertheless castigated himself for his pathetic collapse, and was hard put to understand how these men could tolerate him, let alone offer the sort of comfort and support which seemed to come as naturally to them as it did to his beloved Jake.  He truly believed that Jim was not only regretful for causing him distress, but also seemed set on making amends.  As for Dr Sandburg – Blair – he felt an inexplicable closeness he had never felt before, not even towards Uncle Isaac who he knew and recognised as a blood relation.  Perplexed, he settled back into Jake’s embrace, and concentrated on his beer, while waiting for Bonnie to arrive. 

A few minutes later, a knock on the door heralded Bonnie’s arrival, and the four men were pulled from their introspection. 

Rising quickly to answer the door, Blair looked up into the concerned and exceedingly attractive face of the tall brunette, whose nametag announced her as Bonnie Langley.  Stepping back with a smile, and recognising only too well that this was the type of long-legged beauty he would have made a pass at in his youth; pre-Jim, of course; Blair said “Do come in Ms Langley.  I’m glad you could get away from the bun-fight to join us.  Can I get you a drink?  We’re just having a beer, but we have other things to offer also”. 

Slightly bemused at the friendly greeting and lovely smile, she nodded and stepped into the room.  “Thanks Dr Sandburg.  A beer would go down well right now” and she noted the pleased expression that crossed the older man’s face.  He really reminded her of someone..... 

She looked up as Blair made his way to the bar again, and saw her roomies cuddled together on one of the couches in the opulent room, sitting opposite an older, but still very attractive man with clean cut, patrician features and a small but pleasant smile gracing his lips.  Pale blue eyes regarded her unchallengingly, and he indicated a comfortable easy chair beside the couch where Jake and Adam were wrapped comfortably around each other.  “Please take a seat, Ms Langley.  I’m glad you were able to make it.  We’ve already had the pleasure of meeting your friends, but I should really explain the unusual circumstances” and here a very faint blush coloured his cheeks briefly. 

As Bonnie took a seat, and accepted the beer pressed into her hand by Blair, she cocked her head inquisitively and regarded the four men in turn, plainly waiting to hear the explanation. 

Plopping down onto the couch next to Jim, and curling his feet up comfortably beneath him, Blair pressed himself unconcernedly up against his lover and grinned at the older man’s sardonic smile. 

Curling a powerful arm around his lover’s shoulders, Jim tucked the smaller man into his side, and began. 

Having arrived at the part of the explanation where he had unintentionally sneaked up on and frightened Adam, he wasn’t altogether surprised at the young woman’s reaction, which was to snarl at him like a mother tiger and glare as if she would just love to tear his head off! 

“Please, Bonnie, it’s OK, really” said Adam worriedly.  “It was an accident, and I shouldn’t have gone off like that.  It was so stupid of me.  I didn’t mean to cause trouble!”  

“You did nothing wrong” cut in Blair swiftly.  “It may well take a while before those reactions stop, believe me.  Even now I get the occasional nightmare about something that happened to me oh, ten years ago, at least!  Give yourself time.” Jim, knowing he was referring to the fountain incident, tightened his grip and sighed.  “And no, you don’t get to do the guilt thing over that, either!” continued his feisty partner.  “Let it go, babe.  Let it go!” 

Adam looked up at the older version of himself, gratefully accepting the words of support even if he didn’t really believe he was worthy of them.  It was just so good not to feel belittled by anyone in the room. 

Bonnie, in the meantime, having curbed her anger, looked from Blair to Adam, really seeing them this time, and then over at Jake, curiosity written all over her face. 

“Ah, yes” murmured Jim softly. “I see you have noticed what we all have.  In my defence, I hope you can see why the misunderstanding occurred.  Adam looks so like my Blair that he actually had me fooled for a moment, at least from behind.  I just hope that you can forgive me like I think Adam and Jake have.”  He carefully avoided any mention of individual scent, so as not to bring the sentinel senses into the equation, but it wasn’t necessary at this time, since the physical resemblance was so strong. 

Finally nodding, face relaxing somewhat from its intimidating glare; Bonnie looked from her friends back to Jim and Blair, who were regarding her with benign and open expressions. 

“Well, seeing as Adam doesn’t seem much the worse for wear, I guess I can’t get away with scratching your eyes out” she said to Jim, smiling wryly at his raised eyebrows.  “But I do see a real likeness between Dr Sandburg and Adam.  Do you think there really is a family relationship there?” 

“I think its possible” relied Blair “and please call me Blair.  Only the stuffed shirts tend to call me Dr Sandburg, and then it’s only when they want something from me....!” and he laughed merrily.  “Having said that, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow, and I really could do with some shut-eye before speaking to the masses, so, if it’s OK with everyone here, could we adjourn until tomorrow evening?  Perhaps we could have dinner together?” 

The three friends looked to each other for agreement, and then Jake addressed Jim and Blair, saying “I think that would be good.  Should we come here, or meet you somewhere other than the hotel?” 

“Well” mused Jim “How about we meet in the Moonlight Lounge downstairs at about 8.00 pm, then we can either decide to eat there or anywhere else you have in mind as the mood takes us?” 

Nodding in agreement, Jake gathered up his young lover, who was wilting visibly now having come down hard from his adrenaline high, and Bonnie stood to shake hands with Jim and Blair. 

“See you tomorrow night” she said “and thank you for taking care of my little bro, even if you caused his melt-down in the first place” and she smiled to take the sting out of her words. 

“Good night, and see you all tomorrow” replied Blair, and he showed them to the door, closing it gently behind them.  
  

Moving into Jim’s waiting arms, his cheery façade slipped for the first time as he let out a long sigh and buried his face in Jim’s neck. 

“Oh my, what a night _this_ turned out to be” he whispered softly, knowing his lover would hear every word. 

“After all these years of thinking Naomi was my only living relative, it looks like I may have gained a cousin at least.  Only thing is, how to go about proving it without worrying Adam too much?  It’s not been long since he discovered a long-lost (and very rich) uncle.  On top of what else has happened to him in the last few months, no wonder he’s feeling fragile.  I feel pretty bewildered myself!” 

“We’ll take it as it comes, babe, don’t worry” his lover replied comfortingly.  “Let’s just enjoy the conference, and let everything fall into place whatever. For what it’s worth, I think Adam’ll be thrilled if he finds you and he are related.  I can see definite signs of hero-worship there already!” 

“Oh sure” scoffed Blair, but with an unconvincing show of carelessness.  “Let’s get to bed, lover.  I need to relax......” and with that, he pulled away and backed towards the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went, and smiling seductively at his larger lover. 

Never one to pass up on a challenge, Jim leered appreciatively at the teasing spectacle in front of him, and pounced........! 

\---------------------------------------- 

_****_Chapter 3_****_

The following morning saw an exasperated Jim attempting to entice his sleepy lover out of the luxurious bed and into the equally luxurious shower.  Blair, eyes heavy with fatigue, groaned in irritation at the insistent prods and imprecations Jim had resorted to when gentle persuasion had been resolutely ignored. 

“Look, babe, I know you’ve had a rough night, but if you don’t get moving you’re going to be late for your first seminar.  Even now we’re going to be pushed for time if you want to have more than a five minute shower!  I’ve already ordered breakfast and fresh coffee to be delivered to the room – should be here any time now” he added enticingly. 

“OK, ‘m up!” grumbled his smaller partner, head gradually emerging from beneath the covers, looking so cute with his curls sticking out every which way, and an unconvincing pout and scowl on his beard-stubbled morning face. 

Jim grinned broadly at the vision and held out his arms in encouragement as the grumpy apparition rose from the bed to slide into his warm embrace. 

“Mmmmmmmm.....want to stay here!” Blair mumbled into Jim’s neck. 

“Oh no, baby!  Nice as that would be, you have to make that engagement.  Your public awaits, lover, so shake a leg and don’t let them down!” and he gently pushed Blair away and sent him on his way to the bathroom with a gentle swat to the enticing butt. 

Having already showered and dressed, Jim sat down for a few moments to wait for their breakfast to arrive, and took a few minutes to ponder on Blair’s current unsettled state of mind. 

After their young guests had left last night, they had enjoyed a quick shared shower before climbing into bed to make slow and gentle love before falling into a deep sleep, only to have Blair awaken barely a couple of hours later, trapped in the throes of a nightmare of which he immediately – and uncharacteristically – forgot the contents as soon as Jim had carefully taken him into his arms for a comforting cuddle.  This was repeated several more times during the night, so that, by the time their wake-up call came, Blair was exhausted, and Jim only marginally less so. 

Jim reluctantly came to the conclusion that his lover’s upset was probably a combination of stress about the conference; because even now, with a growing reputation as an expert and popular speaker and countless hours of lecturing behind him; Blair never got complacent about his ability, and never failed to have some sort of pre-event nerves.  Add to that the debacle last night and the likelihood of finding a long-lost relative whose recent traumatic experiences had reignited his empathic lover’s own memories of the fountain, and it was hardly surprising that Blair’s sleep had been plagued with nightmares. 

Sighing as he went to answer the door to receive their breakfast trolley, Jim decided that all he could do for now was to be there to support his lover throughout the day, and run interference where necessary, so that, hopefully they could make it through relatively unscathed to the evening and their dinner with Adam and his friends.  What happened thereafter was anyone’s guess, but Jim vowed that he would protect and stand by his partner whatever information the meeting revealed. 

\------------------------------ 

At the same time, over in their apartment south of Market, Adam was just rousing, having had an equally restless night. However, unlike Blair, rather than suffering from his usual nightmares about Delaney and his captivity by that monster, he had tossed and turned in nervous excitement wondering what the day – and the evening meeting - with the Cascade pair would bring. 

Knowing that his restless tossing and turning was disturbing Jake, he eventually slipped out of bed once his lover had fallen deeply asleep, and crept out to sit in the lounge, wrapped in an afghan, to think through his reactions and responses to the possibilities his unexpected meeting with Blair and Jim had hinted at. 

Eventually falling asleep in the early hours of the morning, he was awakened all too soon by Jake gently shaking his shoulder and waving a delicious-smelling cup of fresh coffee under his nose. 

“Hey, lover, time to get moving.  I’m sorry you had such a bad night, babe.  Why didn’t you wake me?” asked Jake, smiling lovingly at his dishevelled partner. 

“I didn’t want both of us to suffer for my restlessness, Jake.  It wouldn’t be fair to you.  Besides, it wasn’t like when I get nightmares, really.  I mean, I really need you then, even if I feel guilty about waking you up just to hold my hand! It’s just, I don’t know, I feel this could be really important to me.  I hate to admit it, but if Dr Sand...Blair...really is related to me, it means so much more than finding I have a rich uncle.  Does that sound as bad to you as it does to me?” he finished, chewing worriedly at his lower lip. 

‘No, babe” replied Jake.  “I think I understand where you’re coming from.  I guess it was pretty good to find out you had a living relative in Isaac, but you two are never going to be more than acquaintances, if you know what I mean.  He’s a good guy, but you two have very little in common save your father, who you can’t even remember.  Blair, on the other hand, is much more like you – or, perhaps I should say – how I imagine you would have been without the rigid strictures of your foster folks.  Not that I want or need you to change, babe! Don’t get me wrong.  I love the Adam I know, not the one who might have been!  Hell, _any_ Adam is fine by me!” and he planted a loving but gentle kiss on the plush mouth in front of him, just to prove his point. 

“And me too!” added Bonnie, who had emerged from the shower looking fresh and ready for the events of the day.  “I think I could really get to like Blair, and even his rather large and over-protective partner, and I think Jake’s right.  I could see you two getting on like a house on fire with your interests and intelligence.  Even if it turns out that there is no genetic connection, I still think you two should keep in touch and be friends.” 

Smiling at them both, she swept into the kitchen to grab some fresh bagels and cream cheese, which was all they would have time for if they weren’t to be late at the morning session at the conference. 

Knowing that Adam in particular wanted to catch the first seminar with Blair, she wisely kept out of the way and prepared their breakfast so as to leave bathroom and bedroom clear for her two beloved but disorganised roomies. 

\------------------------------------- 

The Cascade pair made it down to the hotel’s conference centre with a handful of minutes to spare, thanks to Blair managing to shower in less than three minutes and limiting his breakfast to half a toasted bagel and a couple of bites of eggs, washed down with at least two cups of very good coffee. 

Although Jim was less than happy to see his lover pick at his food, he knew it wasn’t just because of the disturbed night and the consequent oversleeping.  When Blair was invited to speak at these occasions, he invariably suffered from nerves, of which one of the symptoms manifested itself in a lack of appetite due to what he called “knotted-up guts”.  Although the subsequent inevitable weight loss was always made up quickly, thanks to Jim’s TLC (or ‘mother-henning’ as Blair fondly called it) Jim still worried about his lover’s health and tended to cosset him a much as he was allowed.  He was well aware that this tendency to hover spanned well over a decade, probably since he first became interested in ‘Blair-the-man’ as opposed to ‘Blair-the-Guide/Student’, and definitely since the ‘fountain incident’.  While truly grateful for Jim’s care and attention, Blair would constantly assure him that there was no need for underlying guilt.  They had long since worked out their problems, and were a dedicated and loving couple in every sense of the word.  
  

Approaching their designated seminar room, Blair easily assumed his ‘conference persona’ just like an accomplished actor, much to Jim’s quiet amusement.  Greeting his peers and potential audience with just the right amount of amiability, Blair always seemed to instinctively hit the right balance.  Friendly without being overwhelming, confident but not overly so, and learned without coming across as pompous or patronising, it wasn’t surprising that he was such a popular speaker. 

When it came to this sort of lecture, he had the knack of delivering what would to all intents and purposes be a ‘Forensic Anthropology 101’ to his audience without making those new to the concept feel like uneducated fools, whilst drawing in enough examples and fresh insight to spark interest in all but the most jaded of his peers. 

Segueing expertly from overview to specifics, he had the audience eating out of his hand, so that, by the close of the lecture, the Q and A session saw him inundated with enthusiastic and generally sensible and insightful questions and comments such that the lively discussion finally had to be wound down simply because it threatened to seriously overrun into the next speaker’s slot. 

Adam, who had sat quietly in the back row with Bonnie and Jake, had soaked up the whole session like a sponge, eagerly absorbing everything Blair had to say, and listening closely to the following discussion, even though he was far too insecure to offer his own questions or comments. 

As the session broke up, he smiled happily at his lover and friend, and said “Oh man, that was so good!  He’s really something isn’t he?  God, I wish I could be that good some day.  Do you think he’ll help me?” 

“Of course he will babe” said Jake, giving his smaller lover a one-armed hug.  “Even if he _isn’t_ related, as I said before, I think you two have plenty in common and he can see you have a lot of potential, sweetheart.  He’s a natural teacher.  He’ll _want_ to help!”  Bonnie nodded in agreement, and gave Adam’s shoulder a squeeze of encouragement.   

Just then, Jim, who had managed to extricate his lover from the midst of his loquacious and appreciative crowd of admirers, stepped up to the trio, steering Blair with a proprietary hand at the small of his back. 

“Hi there!” greeted an excited and smiling Blair.  “Did you enjoy the session?  I always wonder if I’ve got the balance right, you know”. 

“Like you’ve ever gotten it wrong!” said Jim, grinning indulgently at his bouncing partner. 

“It was great, Dr...I mean, Blair!” said Adam, trying unsuccessfully not to gush in his enthusiasm.  “I so want to study cultural anthropology and concentrate on profiling.  I just don’t know if I have what it takes”.  “Well, we’ll just have to work on it, won’t we?” replied Blair, smiling widely and patting the younger man on the arm.  “We can start tonight after dinner......” His comment was greeted with good-natured groans by Jim, Bonnie and Jake, but Adam’s eyes sparkled with a depth of happiness that had been absent ever since his kidnapping.  It was an expression that Jake was glad to see, but he couldn’t help feeling just a twinge of jealousy that it had been Blair rather than himself who had put it there. 

Jim, picking up on the other man’s swiftly stifled discomfort, smoothly changed the course of the conversation to ask the local trio for their suggestions as to where to eat tonight, if not at the hotel.  He was hoping that they could come up with some good options, as he knew that his lover, like himself, was looking forward to exploring the city’s nightlife and culture. 

Neatly diverted, the group moved off, chatting amicably and discussing the various attractions and menus offered by the nightspots and restaurants that were mentioned, mostly by Jake, who had the most experience of San Fran’s nightlife. 

Finally, having agreed to try the ‘Sunset Lounge’, the club where Jake had taken Adam on their first date before Adam’s kidnapping, Blair gripped Jim’s forearm lightly, and said that he would like to sit in on the last session before lunch, as it was supposedly covering the role of the forensic archaeologist at grave sites.  It was something that was more common in the UK and Europe, and Blair knew several archaeologists and physical anthropologists who were very keen to push the concept to the forefront of US PD thinking. 

Jim smiled indulgently at his lover’s enthusiastic request, but couldn’t quite contain the urge to roll his eyes in mock exasperation. 

“Sure, babe, but don’t expect me to stay awake!” he chuckled. 

“Um....could I sit in with you, please, Blair?” Adam offered shyly.  “I’d like to hear the presentation too.” 

Jim didn’t miss Jake’s slight grimace at the request, and, taking a chance that it was because the other man didn’t really want to attend, he said “hey, that’s a great idea!  You two can keep each other company, and Jake and me can slope off somewhere for a chat.  How about you, Bonnie?” 

As Blair nodded enthusiastically, Bonnie grinned and excused herself as it was her turn to do the “representing the company” routine, but she assured them she would join them later for lunch. 

Jake grinned, his momentary jealousy forgotten as he replied “Sounds good to me, Jim.  Don’t get me wrong, babe,” he added, turning to Adam and lightly stroking the young man’s cheek.  “I would sit in with you if you really wanted me to, but I think Jim and I are of the same mind here, and we’d only get in the way and annoy you when we started snoring!” 

“If you’re sure, Jake” said Adam just a tad uncertainly “that’s really good of you.....” 

“Yeah, thanks Jake.  I know you and Jim’ll have a much better time swapping case stories than putting up with us in a seminar you don’t want to hear!” enthused Blair.  “Come on, Adam, let’s get to the room before they change their minds!” and he patted Jim’s arm again, smiling up at his partner for a moment before grabbing Adam’s sleeve and towing him away towards the seminar room. 

Taking in the slightly bemused expression on Jake’s face, Jim chuckled and said “and there you have it.....Blair in full hyper-mode!  He’s usually like that, you know, unless he’s ill or exhausted, that is.  Makes me tired just watching him sometimes.  Dr ‘Multi-Tasking Genius’ is a sight to behold!” 

“Wow!” replied Jake. “I wonder if it’s genetic?  I mean, I know you won’t have seen Adam at his best, but, before the Delaney case he was like that too.  Had to be, really, with his background.....” 

Interest piqued, Jim said “how about we get a beer and you can fill me in about him?  He’s a good kid, and I’d like to get to know you both better.” 

Sensing the genuine interest and seeing the concern in the older man’s eyes, Jake nodded, feeling deep down to his bones that the Cascade men were totally trustworthy. 

“Sure” he agreed.  “A beer would go down really well right now.  How about we go to the Moonlight Lounge?   I don’t think many of the delegates will be there at this time.” 

“Sounds good to me” said Jim, clapping the other man on the shoulder in a friendly way.  “Lead the way, Jake, and let’s make use of the facilities while we can!”  
  

Getting settled in a private corner booth with their beers, Jim took a long and appreciative swig of his drink, then sat back, prepared to let Jake take the lead in the conversation, as he felt sure the younger man would benefit from a friendly ear. 

He wasn’t wrong, and Jake recognised the older man’s tact, gratefully accepting the opportunity to share the load a little, because, much as he loved Adam, sometimes he felt a bit overwhelmed with the responsibility of looking after the younger man, however much he appreciated his lover’s courage and tenacity in fighting off the continuing side effects of his PTSD. 

Taking a drink of his own beer, he put his glass down in front of him and began. 

“I guess you deserve to know a bit about the pair of us since it looks like Adam and Blair could turn out to be related somehow.  I know Adam’s really struck with Blair, and I can see similarities and mannerisms they share despite what he’s been through.  Anyhow, we’re both originally from the arse end of nowhere in southern Iowa” he said with a wry grin.  “Adam was orphaned at nine months old when his parents were both killed outright in a head-on smash with a drunk driver.  He was adopted by Gabriel and Emily Browning, a childless and _extremely_ devout Wesleyan couple.  They wanted a son to take over working their farm, and Emily thought they were doing the right thing in ‘saving’ a Jewish child! 

Adam’s always charitable and forgiving when it comes to them, but really, they treated him like shit!  There was no affection there, or any unnecessary physical contact, and they used to drag him to meetings to hear some real nasty ‘hellfire and damnation’ travelling preachers whenever they got the chance.  Scared the poor kid half to death, but he always seemed to come up smiling, at school, anyway. 

He’s real smart, but he wasn’t allowed to go to college unless it was to study agriculture or the ministry, so he got himself a job at the local library to earn enough to take some online study courses like I suggested to him. 

I’ve got to admit that I’ve had the hots for him for years, even though he was a few years below me in High School.  When he took my advice and came to San Fran, I couldn’t have been happier. 

His foster folks were furious, and to all intents and purposes they shunned him, if that’s the right term for their religion? I wouldn’t really know.  Anyhow, he got himself a job as a junior CSI Tech at the SFPD crime lab with me and Bonnie, and he moved in with us. 

I didn’t push him into sex, if that’s what you’re thinking” he continued, having registered the raised eyebrows and inquisitive expression that had crossed Jim’s face. 

“No, no” responded Jim, shaking his head in denial “I wasn’t thinking that – well, maybe a bit – but that’s not really what the ‘look’ was about.  I was just thinking about how a so-called Christian couple could treat a kid so harshly.  No wonder he’s diffident and uncertain.” 

“Yeah, you’re right” agreed Jake “but he never bad-mouths them despite everything, and the fact that they’ve severed all communication with him upsets him, even though he knows he could never have been the farmer they wanted him to be.” 

The two men were silent for a while, companionably finishing their beers, and lost in thought, until eventually Jake recommenced his tale. 

“I didn’t make a move on Adam for nearly two years, you know, because he was so very innocent and unsure of himself. And Bonnie would have strung me up by my balls if I’d’ve upset him” he added with a grin. “She’s really protective of him, you know!” 

Then his face fell, and he stared at the table top for a few seconds before continuing. 

“We’d just got to the point of having our first date – and hadn’t even got to the hot sex – when that bastard Delaney grabbed him.  God, the things he did to the kid!  Kept him chained naked to a cot in his basement killing room, and that monster groped him all the time, and made him witness one of his murders.  He held Adam for days and days, and no one had a clue, because the bastard was real clever, and had such a good rep at the crime lab.  It was only when he grabbed me too that the mystery was solved. 

Apparently he hated me for trying to corrupt his ‘chosen companion’, and he wanted me to be Adam’s first sacrifice. Jeez, I _still_ don’t know where he got the strength from to turn on Delaney and save me.  He stabbed the bastard in the chest with his own sacrificial knife!” and Jake’s voice tailed off while he spent a few moments deep in thought. 

Finally looking up at his listener, Jim was impressed by the direct honesty in Jake’s gaze as the younger man said “I loved him before, and I love him even more now, even if he never truly gets over the horror of his captivity.  I owe him my life, and I swore to myself that he’ll never be alone again.” 

Jim regarded the younger man in silence for a long moment, then nodded approvingly. 

“Thanks for telling me all this, Jake.  You’ve done well by Adam, but, like you, I think he’s worth it. You both deserve to be happy, and I’m glad to get to know you both better.  And for what it’s worth, I’m pretty certain that there _is_ a relationship between Adam and Blair”.  He didn’t expand on this statement however; as he had no intention just yet of revealing that it was his enhanced sense of smell that provided the source of his information, imprinting on him the close similarity in the two young men’s personal scents. 

Checking his watch, Jim said “Hey, it’s nearly time for lunch!  Let’s go grab the nerds, and we can meet up with Bonnie for something to eat.  Got to say the food’s good here – far better than some of the crap we’ve put up with at some of the other conferences we’ve been to!” 

“Yeah, well” replied Jake, smiling sardonically “bet they didn’t have an Isaac Goldstein bankrolling the event!” 

Jim did a slight double-take at the unexpected note of cynicism in the younger man’s tone, but decided not to make anything of it.  It didn’t pay to get too personal too soon, in his opinion. 

\------------------------------ 

A few minutes later saw them waiting outside the seminar room doors which opened to disgorge an assorted crowd of delegates, mainly intent on hitting the buffet tables. 

Near the back of the throng, Blair and Adam could be seen, chattering enthusiastically, Blair’s hands gesturing excitedly as he made some comment or other. 

Jim and Jake smiled indulgently at their partners, scooting the younger men towards the buffet room, each with a friendly arm around their smaller lovers’ shoulders. 

“So, was it good for you?” asked Jim with a grin, knowing that that was all the encouragement Blair needed to bend his ear for at least the next hour, given the chance. 

“Oh yeah, man!  It was really interesting” and Blair was off and running, turning to face his lover and walking backwards, hands waving expressively until Jim reeled him back in to prevent him colliding with one of the other delegates who was returning from the buffet with a laden plate of food. 

Unperturbed, Blair continued, bouncing excitedly alongside his partner, eyes sparkling with interest. 

“The speaker was visiting from the UK, and she was really good.  She was describing how some of their police forces have been using Forensic Archaeologists at grave sites.  See, she was saying that normal police methods of search and recovery often compromised grave sites, but if they used tried and tested archaeological techniques, the trace evidence in and around the grave could be preserved better – sort of ‘excavation’ rather than ‘exhumation’, see?  She says there’s this professor in England who’s written a couple of manuals on the subject, and I really want to get hold of them if I can.....” 

Just then, Bonnie joined the group, and she beamed at Blair as he broke off mid-sentence to greet her. 

“Well, you two sure seem to have had fun, at least!” she said, giving Adam a quick hug and patting Blair’s arm in a friendly fashion. 

Adam pinked a little at the attention, and offered her a sweet smile.  “Yes, it was really interesting, Bonnie.  The speaker gave some great examples and I think a few of the PD representatives were pretty impressed.  Perhaps it’s something Bay Independent could look into – you know, provide a forensic archaeologist service?”  As the rest of the group nodded thoughtfully at his suggestion, Adam suddenly jumped in surprise as a voice spoke up from behind him as Isaac Goldstein appeared from out of the lunch crowd. 

“You may well have an idea there, young Adam!” he said.  “I can certainly see some potential interest which could benefit the lab.  We can discuss it further after the conference is over.  Meanwhile, I wanted to ask you all if you would care to join me for dinner tonight?  There’s something I should like to discuss with you.” 

Looking around the group from one to the other, Goldstein shrewdly studied the varied reactions and expressions on the individual faces.  They ranged from the startled ‘deer-in–the-headlights’ look of his nephew, Adam, through stages of inquisitive and thoughtful to the almost antagonism of Jake.  Knowing he had little time before the end of lunch and the recommencing of the seminar sessions, he singled out Blair, saying “Dr Sandburg.  I know you all have a limited time to get something to eat, but would you grant me a few minutes of your time? I have a proposition for you.” 

Glancing at his partner for confirmation, Blair tilted his head slightly, and replied “Sure, Mr Goldstein.  I can wait a while for my lunch.  Lead the way!” and he smiled affably, and prepared to follow the older man, while patting Jim reassuringly on the arm.  “See you shortly, guys!” 

Leading Blair to a small side room, Isaac took a seat, and indicated that Blair should do the same.  “I think you may well have a good idea of what this is about” he began, frankly regarding the younger man.  “I honestly didn’t have any other motive in inviting you to this conference apart from your excellent reputation as a forensic expert and speaker.  However, when I saw the file pictures of you, I discovered another reason for wanting to meet you.  I should be grateful if you could have a look at this” he continued, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rather wrinkled copy of an old photograph.  

Curious, Blair reached out and took the print, pulling his spectacles out of his breast pocket.  He was astounded to see himself smiling back from out of the faded black and white picture, and he looked up questioningly at the other man. 

“Who is this?” he asked.  “Where did you get this?” 

Reaching out to retrieve the print, Isaac replied “This is a picture of my maternal grandfather, Dr Sandburg.  As you can see, both you and Adam resemble him very closely, much more so than either me or my deceased younger brother.  Now, having found out through DNA testing and documentary evidence that Adam is indeed my nephew, I should dearly like to ascertain if there is some connection between us, although so far I only have a theory about how that may have come about.  Could I persuade you to provide a sample to test at my laboratory, or would you rather just forget the whole thing?  For my own part, I am hoping that you are as curious as I am as to whether we have a connection, and I’m very certain that young Adam would like to know.  What do you say?” 

Studying the other man carefully, Blair finally replied “Ok, Mr Goldstein.  I’ll provide a sample.  But how soon will we get the results?  It would be good if we had something concrete to run with by this evening.  I’m thinking that the sooner we get everything out into the open, the better it will be for all of us.” 

“No problem, Dr Sandburg.  That’s the beauty of having my own laboratory, you know!  At least I know that any sample _I_ supply will get priority – not that I abuse the privilege, you understand!  Just this time...” and he smiled disarmingly at his companion. 

“Now, perhaps we should rejoin your friends” he said, and rose to usher Blair back out into the buffet area.  “I hope you will get enough to eat, although I can promise to make up for it tonight if the other delegates have stripped the table bare!” 

Blair smiled at the older man, finding that he was beginning to like the guy.  “I’m sure Jim’ll have piled a plate up for me!” he replied with a grin.  “He hates it when I don’t eat enough to satisfy him.”  “Good for him!” responded Isaac.  “I’m glad he takes good care of you.  Jake has to do the same for Adam, you know.  He hardly ever remembers to eat unless reminded” and his smile slipped a little in honest concern.  

“Anyhow,” he continued, smile brightening again.  “I’ll ask Bonnie to do the honours with the sample as soon as it’s convenient after lunch, it that’s OK with you?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine” replied Blair with a smile as he allowed himself to be guided back to join the group standing near the buffet tables picking desultorily at plates of assorted food. 

As they neared the others, Blair smiled at Jim, knowing that his lover would have listened in to the conversation, and wanting a sign that he agreed with the situation so far.  He received a slight nod and smile, and found himself relaxing infinitesimally as he looked at the others in the group.  “Well, saved anything for me?” he joked, reaching to snag a cheese straw off of Jim’s plate. 

“What do you think, babe?” replied Jim, pulling out a plate from behind him that was laden with veggies and chicken pieces.  “Wrap your jaws around that, Chief.  You don’t need to lose any more weight.” 

Rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, Blair munched on a carrot stick and grinned at his lover. 

Meanwhile, Isaac quietly asked Bonnie if she had her kit with her in the car outside.  On hearing that she had, he asked her if she would take a swab from Blair and get it to the lab as soon as possible, so that it could be compared with his and Adam’s samples. 

A little bemused, she agreed, and then it was time for Isaac to rejoin Dr McKinley for another meeting with the local dignitaries. 

After the older man had taken his leave of the group, Blair’s assumed cheerfulness slipped a little as he regarded his companions. 

“Sorry, guys, it looks as if we’ll have to take a rain check on the ‘Sunset Lounge’ date.  That is, you could go ahead, but I think I have to take Isaac up on his offer.  There’s a potentially intriguing situation I really want to get to the bottom of.” 

“S’OK, Blair” replied Jake and Bonnie almost simultaneously.  “Isaac’s hard to turn down, and if the ‘situation’ is what I think it is, I’m sure we’d all like to listen in” continued Bonnie. 

“Yeah, Chief.  I want to know what’s going on also.  We can always do the ‘Sunset’ venue another night, as we don’t leave San Fran until Tuesday morning.” 

Relieved that he wasn’t ruining the evening’s plans for everyone, Blair grinned again, and turned his attention to Adam, who had stood quietly aside during the exchange, worrying his lower lip in anxiety. 

“Hey kiddo, don’t look so worried!” he told the younger man with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder.  “If anything, I’m hoping its good news!  Cheer up, and let’s get this show on the road before the last session – I’m thinking you want to sit in just like I do.  It’s about a new technique that’s being pioneered in soil analysis....” and he jokingly stuck his tongue out at the others when they made the expected moans and groans.  “Such philistines!” he added, nudging Adam. 

“So juvenile!” laughed Jim in return, slipping his arm around his lover’s shoulders.  “Come on, Bonnie’s waiting for you.” 

With that, the Cascade pair followed Bonnie from the room, after arranging to meet up with Adam and Jake in an hour or so, so Adam and Blair at least could catch the last seminar of the day. 

Bonnie suggested that they do the sample in their suite to save any prying eyes looking on, so they rode up in the private elevator while Bonnie went down to the parking garage to retrieve her forensic kit out of the car. 

As they entered their room, Blair said “You know, Jim, Bonnie reminds me so much of Megan, don’t you think?” referring to the Aussie exchange officer who had become a firm friend of Blair’s, and whom he still kept in touch with occasionally now she had returned to Australia. 

“Yeah, she does” agreed Jim.  “She’s got very similar looks and the same forthright personality.  She’s as protective of young Adam as Megan was of you, babe!” 

“If not even more so” said Blair, smiling reminiscently.  Megan had been good to him during the ‘diss mess’ when he had needed all the support he could get, something that Jim retrospectively appreciated, as he was well aware he had been very tough on his partner for a while. 

Not wanting to dwell on the past, Blair turned his wide-eyed gaze on his partner, seeking reassurance that everything was OK so far.  

“Am I doing the right thing, Jim, following up on what may only be conjecture after all?  I don’t want to hurt Adam or Isaac – or myself for that matter – but if the connection’s there, I have to talk to Naomi....” 

“Chief, you know I’ll back you whatever, but, for what it’s worth, I think you have to be sure.  If it’s true - and I really believe it is - I certainly won’t mind having another mini-Sandburg-Browning to tease!” and he reeled the smaller man in for a loving hug, kissing the top of the curly head before releasing him. 

“Bonnie’s here” he said, and moved to open the door for her, but not before she knocked, as he was still reticent about overtly demonstrating his senses except where it was unavoidable.  
  

“Here we go guys!” said the young woman cheerfully.  “Just take a minute” and she opened her case, donning a pair of latex gloves before removing a sample bottle and a sterile swab.  “Open wide, Blair!” she grinned, and ran the swab around the inside of his mouth before sealing it in the bottle.  “All done!  Look, I’m going to get this straight over to the lab now, and tell them to get a rush on.  I’ll see you back here later this afternoon, OK?” 

“Thanks Bonnie.  You’re a star!  See you later” replied Blair, while Jim nodded in agreement. 

“By the way, where does Isaac live?” 

“Oh he’s got a mansion on the Sausalito side of the Golden Gate.  I guess that’s how he knew about the sanatorium where Adam stayed after the kidnapping” she replied, face clouding a little at the memory.  “Anyhow, one of us’ll pick you up tonight, if you like.  It won’t be Adam, though!  You should see his car – it’s a beat-up old yellow VW Beetle, but he won’t part with it – go figure!” 

“Hey, sounds like a man after my own heart!” chuckled Blair. 

“Yeah.  Blair here had a ‘classic’ also – an old green Volvo – and it was years before he could be persuaded to part with it” added Jim, clapping Blair on the shoulder. 

“Like you’re any different!” snorted Blair.  “ _He_ had an ancient F150 for years – even had a name for it, didn’t you?” referring to Sweetheart, Jim’s beloved blue and white truck. 

“OK, don’t argue, I get the picture” laughed Bonnie, as she made her way to the door.  “See you later!” and she closed it behind her, leaving the two men grinning at each other like naughty schoolboys. 

“You know, Chief, we’ve got at least an hour before we meet up with the others.  I’m thinking a little horizontal activity would do us both good, what do you say?” 

“Oh I so agree!  Come on lover...!” and Blair dived on the huge bed.  “Make me yours, babe, please?” 

Grinning hugely, Jim didn’t bother to answer, just carried out his lover’s request to the best of his ability...... 

\------------------------------------ 

Meanwhile, Adam and Jake were doing their duty as representatives of Bay Independent, providing information or helping out as requested by the attendees. 

Although internally vacillating between hope and anxiety, Adam put on a brave face, and managed to carry out his duties satisfactorily enough. 

On the other hand, Jake was well aware of his lover’s inner turmoil, although he was proud of how the young man controlled himself.  He was fuming under his own assumed genial expression, hating that Adam was so distracted, but not understanding his own reaction to the recent events. 

Superficially affable and courteous, Jake was fighting to control the urge to bundle up his smaller lover and whisk him away from this stupid conference, and especially away from Isaac Goldstein’s influence.  Although he liked what he knew of Jim and Blair so far, he was also honest enough to realise that there was a measure of jealousy in his attitude, even though logically he knew that they would do nothing to come between him and Adam.  It was just too much for Jake to take on board that his lover – far from being the unloved orphan he had always known – now turned out to be related to not only one of the richest men in San Francisco, but possibly to a well-respected and brilliant Professor also. 

In his heart of hearts, Jake recognised that his present insecurity was for the most part attributable to the traumatic events of his capture and near-death at the hands of Brian Delaney, as he had never been anything but shamelessly self-confident up until then.  It was just so hard to watch Goldstein effortlessly muscle in on his lover’s time, and, even though it was probably unjustifiable, Jake felt like the lowly ‘boyfriend’ who was also one of Goldstein’s employees, and therefore unworthy of Adam’s love in his rich uncle’s eyes. 

Forcibly controlling his angry thoughts, he smiled congenially at the Chief of Police who was asking him about some of the services offered by Bay Independent for the benefit of one of the other visiting senior officers, and politely provided the requisite information. 

Eventually, the apparently ceaseless irritation of his PR role was ended by the arrival of Bonnie, newly returned from the lab, and the reappearance of Jim and Blair, both looking suspiciously smug. 

Gathering up Adam, they all decided to sit in on the last seminar after all, which turned out to be surprisingly interesting thanks to the enthusiasm of the young scientist presenting it, after which they arranged for Bonnie to pick the Cascade pair up from the hotel at 7.30pm to drive to Isaac’s mansion, while Jake and Adam would meet them there. 

\-------------------------------------- 

_****_Chapter 4_****_

At 7.30 precisely, Bonnie knocked on the door of the Lincoln Suite, to find Jim and Blair dressed and ready to go.  Smiling in greeting, Blair asked Bonnie if they were suitably attired, as they weren’t sure what Isaac would expect.  They sincerely hoped that he wasn’t expecting penguin suits, as neither of them had packed such items, assuming that smart casual would suffice for the weekend. 

Bonnie grinned as she inspected the pair, assuring them that they looked delectable and perfectly presentable for the evening. 

“He’s quite approachable, really” she assured them.  “I know Jake is a bit uncomfortable around him, but I admit I’ve never found him to be anything but friendly and helpful, especially where Adam is concerned.  He’s got a really good Director in Mary McKinley for the lab, and he’s been fully committed to provide an alternative to the SFPD lab when everything was going pear-shaped over there – and we’d know!  We hadn’t even begun to deal with the after-effects of the malpractice suit before Delaney came to light.”  At this point, her face took on a pained expression, so that Blair was moved to change the subject. 

“So, how far away is this mansion?” he asked.  “Oh, not that far” replied Bonnie, suitably distracted.  “It’s just the other side of the Bay, in one of the prime spots in the Sausalito area.  Bay view and all!” she grinned.  “Prepare to be impressed!” 

“Sounds good to me” Jim added, and they moved to the door to be on their way.  
  

At the same time, Jake and Adam were making their way to their boss’ residence, travelling in Jake’s jeep, since Jake refused point blank to try and squeeze his long legs into Adam’s beloved yellow Beetle. 

“Are you still mad with me?” his passenger queried softly.  “I didn’t mean to upset you, Jake.  I just felt so compelled to find if I have more family than I thought.  I like Blair so much.  He _feels_ like family.....” and he tailed off, glancing out of the side window, and biting his bottom lip in distress. 

Feeling immediately intensely guilty for his attitude, Jake hastened to comfort his anxious lover. 

“No, babe, it’s not that, really.  If anyone has a right to look for family it’s you, hon.  Don’t take any notice of me.  I really don’t know where this unease is coming from, unless it’s because I’m worried about losing you.” 

“Oh Jake, that will never happen” Adam hastened to assure him.  “I love you so much, Jake.  You’ve meant everything to me for so long, even before I got to San Fran.   I truly thought we were OK about Uncle Isaac.  I mean, I really don’t intend to be anything more than a friend to him, Jake.  I meant it when I told you that I didn’t want his money....!” 

“Yeah, I know” said Jake with a heart-felt sigh.  “I do believe you, really, babe.  It’s my problem, not yours, and I’m working on it, I promise.  Maybe I’ll have a couple sessions with Melody” he added with a wry grin, referring to the psychologist who had helped them both so much after the Delaney incident. 

Adam reached over and squeezed his lover’s thigh.  “I’ll go with you if you want, Jake.  Anything to make you feel good again!”  “Yeah, I know you would, hon, and I appreciate it.  Meanwhile, let’s get this over with.  Actually, now I think about it, I’m curious to find out about Blair and you also.  I like him” Jake replied, returning Adam’s smile.  “Let’s try to enjoy ourselves!” he finished, and if Adam noticed the slightly forced smile on his lover’s face, he made no mention of it. 

Very soon they were pulling up outside Isaac’s imposing mansion, and, exchanging a warm smile, they climbed out of the jeep and approached the main doors, which opened immediately to their knock.  Having opened the door himself, Isaac moved to hug his nephew before shaking Jake’s hand warmly. 

“Welcome, you two” he said with a warm smile.  “You’re the first to arrive, so perhaps you’d like to follow me to the den and we’ll have a drink while we wait” and he turned towards the door opposite, extending a hand in invitation. 

The two young men followed him, and Isaac moved to the well-stocked bar in the corner of the comfortable room.  “What would you like?” he asked.  “I’ve got pretty much everything here.  If not here, then in the kitchen!” 

“I’d like a beer please, Uncle Isaac” said Adam softly.  “Yeah, that would be good!” added Jake, smiling at his lover. 

“No problem!” said Isaac, and pulled two cold Sam Adams beers out of the small refrigerator.  “I think I’ll join you” and he pulled out a third.  “Cheers!” he said, taking a long pull from the bottle.  “Let’s take a seat”. 

Just then, the doorbell rang, and he excused himself to answer the door, preferring to do the job himself under the circumstances, rather than leave it to his staff. 

“Welcome, Dr Sandburg, Mr Ellison!” he said, reaching out to shake the two men’s hands.  Giving Bonnie a friendly peck on the cheek, he led them all to the den, where Adam and Jake stood to greet the newcomers. 

“Would you care to join us with a beer?” Isaac asked.  “We can make ourselves comfortable for a while before dinner is served.” 

On receiving affirmative responses from the three of them, he settled them all in the comfortable overstuffed armchairs, and regarded them all thoughtfully before saying “Do you want to cut to the chase here, and hear what the DNA results were?  Or would you rather wait until we’ve had something to eat?” 

He wasn’t surprised when all his guests made enthusiastic responses to his first statement, so he reached for a thin manila folder from beside his armchair. 

“I’m sorry” he said.  “I didn’t really intend to make a big production of this.  It’s just that I’m surprisingly nervous about how this is going to go down” and he gave a small smile as he opened the folder and extracted a report. 

“I think it would be best if you read this for yourself, Dr Sandburg” he said, holding out the sheet of paper. 

“Um, Blair.  Please call me Blair” murmured the younger man distractedly as he eyed the paper like he would a rattlesnake preparing to strike. Swallowing hard, he reached out to take the report, conscious of – and grateful for – the touch of Jim’s hand on his shoulder. 

He swiftly read the report, blinked hard, and forced himself to read it again more slowly before passing it over to Jim.  He remained still and silent for long moments, for once unable to verbalise his thoughts, unaware of the concerned looks the others cast in his direction. 

After reading the report through twice himself to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood, Jim blew out a breath and slung his arm round his lover’s shoulders in support before saying “Congratulations, babe, seems you have a family!”  He quickly handed off the paper to Adam, who was sitting nearest to him, leg bouncing with nervous energy, then turned to Blair, who appeared to be in shock. 

Cupping both cheeks in his large hands, he brought Blair’s face round to his, so he could read the myriad expressions chasing themselves across the mobile features.  Shock, amazement, joy and fear were all present, while the man himself seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“Hey, babe, none of that!” whispered Jim softly, but with a small shake of Blair’s head.  “Breath, Blair.  It’s OK” and he curled a hand around his lover’s neck and pulled his face into his shoulder while he rubbed a soothing hand up and down the shaking back. 

Looking up at their concerned audience, he said “It’s OK.  He’s just running on fumes at the moment.  Just give him a few minutes.” 

Meanwhile, Adam, who had been studying the report himself, almost burst into tears at the contents which provided proof that he was truly related to the professor, but seemed to have had such a devastating effect on the man.  Jake, knowing his young lover was liable to take everything the wrong way, and blame himself at the same time for whatever was happening, reached over quickly and pulled him into a comforting hug. 

“Don’t start, hon” he said softly into Adam’s ear.  “I don’t think it’s anything bad.  Blair’s just shocked, is all, just like you were when you met Isaac and found out about his being your uncle.  Don’t take on, OK?” 

Meanwhile, Bonnie, who was the last to read the paper, but unable to concentrate in her concern for the reactions of the others in the group, looked worriedly from one to the other before holding Isaac’s gaze.  “What does this mean?  How are you all related, then?” 

Taking a deep breath, her host closed his eyes briefly then looked directly into the young woman’s questioning eyes. 

“Well, judging by these results, it looks like I have a son!” 

Whatever explanation Bonnie had been expecting, this certainly wasn’t it, and she sat back in her seat with a pole axed expression on her face.  After a few seconds, she looked around her again at the scene, then back to Isaac. 

“I’m thinking it may be a good idea to get everyone to the dinner table, if you don’t mind my saying so.  I think we could all do with a little time to recoup.” 

Nodding, Isaac replied “I think you’re right my dear.  Although I feel that the after-dinner discussion is going to be a little awkward!” he added with a sardonic grin. 

Standing, he gallantly held his arm out to Bonnie, and addressed the room politely, saying “If you’d care to follow us, we can adjourn to the dining room” and he smiled warmly at his guests despite his own misgivings about how the evening was likely to progress. 

One by one the other men peeled themselves apart, although both Jim and Jake kept supportive arms around their respective lover’s shoulders. 

Adam smiled shakily at his uncle and started to apologise, but was stopped by Isaac’s raised hand and gentle words.  “No need, son.  It’s going to be hard to accept, I know.  Let’s just get something to eat, then we can talk further.” 

Isaac was uncomfortably aware of Jim’s appraising, and not altogether friendly gaze, before the man nodded, and turned back to Blair, who was still pale, but making a valiant effort to recover his equilibrium. 

“Sorry about that” he muttered shakily.  “Guess I could have handled that better” he added self-consciously. 

“Nonsense, Dr...Blair!” returned Isaac.  “I knew it had to be a shock, and wasn’t sure how to break the news, or if, indeed, that I should.  Under the circumstances, I think you all handled it very well.  Now, let’s go and eat, and take a little time to recover, alright?” and he turned to lead them to the large dining room where his housekeeper / cook had prepared and laid out a delicious-looking meal, even if the guests’ appetites weren’t as good as they should have been. 

Seating himself at the head of the expansive table, Isaac seated Bonnie on his right, then let the men seat themselves as they wished, so that the two couples faced each other across the table. 

“It’s not all kosher, I’m afraid” he began genially.  “I’m not particularly orthodox, and I suspect you young people aren’t either, but I can point out the relevant items if you prefer.” 

Adam, brought up by practising Wesleyans, had no qualms about food preparation, and loved to cook for his roomies, but actually ate very little of what he created, and Jake had to nag him constantly as he had a distressing tendency to be either too nervous to eat at all under some circumstances, or genuinely forget when distracted or working. 

Blair was of the same mind, being a ‘bitsa’ guy as regards religion, embracing the parts of any which appealed to him.  Like Adam, however, it didn’t take much to ruin his appetite, and this qualified as a huge distraction. 

The other three would normally have tucked in with gusto, and did their best under the circumstances, but it was safe to say that no one at the table was able to do real justice to the repast before them. 

Making do with polite small-talk during the meal, it soon became obvious that they had all had enough, and were eager to get down to the real business of the evening, so Isaac asked for coffee to be served in the den, and led them all back to get comfortably seated for the upcoming discussion.  
  

Once they were all settled with their coffee, and the housekeeper had retired from the room, Isaac looked around him at his guests and said “I think under the circumstances it might be best if I began, as I think perhaps Blair and Jim need some background information about our family.” 

On receiving nods and quiet gestures of acquiescence from the others, he smiled briefly at Adam before speaking. 

“Now, I don’t want to bore you all with my family history, but I think a ‘potted version’ will suffice to put things in perspective.  My father’s family, the Goldsteins, have been American citizens for at least three generations, and have all succeeded in business to a greater or lesser extent.  My mother’s side, however, were of Austrian descent, right up until World War II.  She was born in 1930 to Esther, my grandmother, and this man, Jacob Epstein” and here he passed around the faded print he had shown Blair that lunchtime. 

Taking in the surprised and enquiring expressions on the faces before him, he smiled a little sadly and continued “Yes, he is the image of Adam and Blair, isn’t he?  Anyhow, just before the outbreak of the war, he managed to get his wife and daughter safely out of Nazi-held Austria to America, but stayed behind himself to help others in danger, only to be captured eventually by the Germans and sent to the camps where he died. 

After the war ended, my mother Ruth met and married my father Avram, and I was born in 1950.  Are you following so far?  I’m aware that this sort of information can be confusing; boring even” he added with a small chuckle. 

When his listeners assured him that wasn’t at all the case, he took a sip of coffee, and after another deep breath, he continued with his story.   

“My little brother Jacob, named for Ruth’s father, was born several years later, but we were never close, I hate to admit.  He was much more fun-loving and outgoing, and always getting into mischief.  Also, he wasn’t very impressed by Orthodox Judaism, and when he fell in love with a _goy_ while I was abroad studying at Oxford, my father disowned him even though his new wife Alison converted to Judaism anyway.  To cut a long story short, they left the family home in New York and travelled south, and he and Alison had a baby boy a couple of years later, only for the pair of them to be killed in a traffic accident when the baby, Avram – Adam – was nine months old.  I think you all know what happened after Adam was adopted by Emily and Gabriel Browning, am I right?” 

More nods of agreement and murmured comments followed, and then he said “I know it sounds very bad, but I honestly knew nothing about Adam for many years.  I stayed in England studying and then building up my business interests, and although I hate to admit it, I wasn’t all that concerned about what was happening at home or to my little brother.  I met and married an appropriate wife, and, by the time I had returned to the States and decided to look them up, they were dead, and their son absorbed into the Iowa foster care system.  It was only when I was setting up the new lab that I came across Adam’s file when he applied for a job, and was struck by the remarkable likeness between him and my maternal grandfather.  I did a little background research, and came up with his original birth certificate.  After that it was easy to compare my DNA with the sample held for Adam on the SFPD crime lab staff database, and there was my proof.”  Here he paused, and smiled at his nephew, who shyly returned the look. 

Jim, who, although interested in the story so far, was far more concerned about how it involved Blair, spoke up then, knowing that his lover was very near the end of his endurance after such a stressful 48 hours. 

“I don’t want to push, sir, but it seems to me that there must be some quite convoluted circumstances surrounding Blair’s relationship to you both, so we’d be grateful if you could throw some light on that before he crashes completely.”  Ignoring his lover’s mumbled complaint that he was just fine, Jim looked expectantly at Isaac, who nodded at the Cascade couple, saying “You’re quite correct Mr Ellison.   It _is_ convoluted, and conjectural on my part, but this is the only explanation I can come up with thus far.” 

Despite his exhaustion, Blair, like the others, listened with rapt attention as the older man continued his tale, desperate to know how this was going to play out. 

First, Isaac addressed Blair directly, saying “You were born in May 1969, were you not?”  Receiving Blair’s nod of affirmation, he continued.  “In the summer of 1968, I was eighteen years old.  I was about to travel to England to study at one of the world’s most prestigious universities, and I was both arrogant and immature.  I wanted to experience a bit of freedom before I left these shores for a good few years, and the hippy movement was in full swing. 

One of my friends told me that there was going to be a concert in the nearby park, and that we should go and have some fun.  I agreed, but didn’t tell my parents, because they would have been horrified!  Instead, I told them we were going camping for a few days, which wasn’t actually a lie, just not the whole truth! 

Anyway, we arrived, and I was immediately swept up in the atmosphere – the very real joy I could feel, and when a young woman asked me to dance, I agreed.  I remember her so well.  She was had long red hair, and called herself ‘Moonwind’.  It was two days later when I found out she was only sixteen years old.  She was bright and beautiful, loving and willing, and I thought I was in love.  Then she smiled at me and said she and her friends would be moving on, because they needed to get to California, where the heart of the flower children lay.  I was devastated, but soon had my upcoming travels to distract me, and I didn’t think of her again for years.  I now believe that her real name was Naomi Sandburg, and that the following Spring she bore my son.” 

Although he had been expecting the outcome of the tale, Blair still blanched when the older man finished speaking, and buried his face in his hands.  Jim immediately started to rub a soothing hand up and down his back, but it was long moments before he could bring himself to look up again and meet anyone’s eyes. 

When he finally raised a tear-streaked face, he murmured in a voice thick with emotion “I don’t know what to say.  I mean, I was expecting something like this, I guess, but it’s just too much to take in right now.  Please, can we go now?  I don’t want to be rude, but I need to process......” and his voice tailed off in unhappy confusion, reminding Jake only too clearly of how Adam often sounded.  It sounded so wrong coming from a highly-regarded professor, but Jim knew that it actually wasn’t out of character for his self-conscious lover.  No, the only thing different here was that this time Blair was too upset to cover his distress in cheerfully superficial obfuscation. 

Isaac spoke up in the uncomfortable silence that followed Blair’s plea, saying “Of course you should go if you need to, Blair.  I know you have another speaking engagement tomorrow, and I’m sure that you all have a busy day lined up.” 

Standing to usher his somewhat flabbergasted guests out, he said “Thank you all for coming.  I know you’ve much to think about, and I’m grateful to you all for listening to me.  Safe journey, all of you, and perhaps I’ll see you at the conference tomorrow.” 

Receiving somewhat bemused goodnight wishes from his departing guests, he watched while they piled into their vehicles and left the driveway before stepping back inside and closing the ornate door behind him. 

\-------------------------------------- 

_****_Chapter 5_****_

The journey back to the hotel was completed in near silence, as Bonnie, respecting her passengers’ privacy, concentrated on driving, and on her own thoughts. 

In the rear view mirror, she could see that Jim had tucked his smaller partner close in to his side with an arm around his shoulders, and was using his free hand to either hold one of Blair’s or to stroke the younger man’s face gently, thumbing away the occasional tear the leaked from the wide blue eyes. 

The whole scene was so reminiscent of Adam and Jake that Bonnie’s heart clenched in sympathy, feeling deep down that it was highly likely that she was going to develop the same protective instinct towards this pair also, despite the fact that she was way too young in this instance to be a ‘Big Sister’ as her flatmates affectionately called her. 

That train of thought led her to compare these feelings to the ones she had for her real younger brothers, and she decided that, to all intents and purposes, they were very similar, so she concluded that her two – soon to be four- adopted brothers were almost as important to her as her own blood relatives, whom she adored. 

She thought somewhat wryly that it was no wonder that she had little time for dating on her own behalf with so much of her time and interest centred on the others, but she decided that, for the moment at least, she was quite content as she was.  Nodding in satisfaction at this conclusion, she drew up to the hotel entrance, and prepared to drop off Jim and Blair to get what sleep they could before commencing another long day at the conference.  
  

As the pair climbed wearily out of the SUV, Blair roused himself enough to give Bonnie a sweet smile.  “Thanks Bonnie.  It was good of you to give us a lift, and for being so understanding” he said, knowing that she would be well aware of what he meant by that. 

“No problem, Blair.  You and Jim go get a good night’s sleep, and I’ll see you both tomorrow- well – later on today, I guess” she finished with a grin.  “Take care, Jim” she added, with a meaningful glance. 

“Always do, Bonnie” he returned.  “And thanks again” and with that, they waved goodbye and entered the hotel, both feeling the need for a few hours’ comforting cuddling and resting – and hopefully, sleeping – in the large canopied bed that beckoned enticingly to them from their suite. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Meanwhile, Adam and Jake had arrived back home after a similarly quiet drive back, each wrapped up in their own thoughts and mulling over the evening’s revelations. 

Adam was torn between outright joy at discovering that he had an older cousin in Blair Sandburg – who he already admired – and an unsettling worry that the older man had seemed less than ecstatic at the discovery, and had even appeared shocked to his very core at the likelihood that he had found a father! 

With his turbulent emotions still extremely volatile since his kidnapping, Adam worried constantly about his tendency to break down or over-react, even though his therapist, Dr Melody Walker, had tried continuously to reassure him that his behaviour wasn’t unexpected at this stage in his recovery.  Truth be told, she was far more concerned with Jake’s behaviour patterns, and with good reason, since he had the potential to be much more violent and aggressive, mainly due to the far greater shock his naturally self-confident nature had received at his capture.  The unaccustomed feelings of weakness and vulnerability to which he had been exposed could well lead to a far more extreme reaction when threatened with any sort of rejection or doubt. 

Dr Walker would therefore not have been unduly surprised at the episode that followed, even though she would have sincerely regretted its occurrence, especially in respect of its likely consequences. 

On entering the quiet apartment and noting that Bonnie had yet to return home, Adam wandered to the kitchen area to fix himself a cup of herbal tea to take to bed with him, in the hope that it would help him to relax.  Turning to ask if Jake would like one also, he was struck dumb by the barely-controlled fury he could plainly see on his lover’s face as the older man stared blindly at a spot on the far wall, his conflicting emotions causing him to flex his large and powerful hands in frustration. 

Frightened by the vision before him; this completely unexpected side to his lover that he had never before experienced ever since he had known the man; Adam swallowed hard, then tried again to speak, willing himself to sound as normal and matter-of–fact as possible but failing abysmally as his voice quavered and broke. 

“Um....Jake, I’m going to make some tea.  Um... do you want some too?  It should help us sleep.....” 

“Jesus, Adam! NO!  I DON’T want your fucking tea!  Leave me the fuck alone, and keep your whining to yourself for a change, OK?  I’ve had just about enough of it, you hear?” 

Adam gasped in horror and shock, then felt his eyes fill with tears as the harsh words penetrated fully.  It was just as he had always feared.  Jake had finally had enough of babying him, and was breaking up with him.  Oh, god, where was he going to go?  Did he have to leave this minute? 

Torn by uncertainty and anxiety, his heart shattered at the cold severing of the partnership that had meant the world to him, Adam backed up, head whipping from side to side as he retreated, seeking out his best option. 

Wide, frightened eyes alighted on the door to his old bedroom, and, with a strangled sob, he fled to it’s dubious safety, locking the door behind him and falling onto his small bed, too shocked to move for long moments until his emotions welled up inside him and he began to shake.  Pulling his knees into his chest in an attempt to make himself as small as possible, he finally began to cry in earnest, vainly trying to contain his choking and heart-broken sobs.  
  

Jake, at once horrified by his own behaviour and his young lover’s reaction to it, nevertheless was too filled with self-righteous anger to offer either comfort or explanation to the hurting man, or to ask for a forgiveness he wasn’t convinced was justified. 

Basically, he had simply had enough, and everything had finally come to head with the events that had transpired at this evening’s dinner.  His own version of PTSD, which had led to a totally unlooked for, and never before experienced concept of self-doubt had left him poorly equipped to deal with the combination of both Adam’s vulnerability and his own stress. 

Breathing heavily through his nose, he stared furiously at his lover’s closed bedroom door for a moment, then turned and strode back to the door of the apartment, the rational part of his mind recognising that by staying here in his present state of mind, he risked precipitating some word or action which could completely destroy the very fabric of his partnership with Adam. 

Just as he reached the door, however, it opened to reveal Bonnie, whose friendly smile of greeting instantly changed to a look of concern when she saw Jake’s expression. 

“Shit, Jake, what’s wrong?” she exclaimed worriedly, putting a hand on his chest to halt his forward momentum.  “Is it Adam?  Is he OK?” 

Grinding his teeth in exasperation, Jake replied harshly “No, it’s _not_ Adam!  Just this once, it’s not about _him!_ OK?  It’s _my_ turn to _not_ be OK, alright?  Don’t _I_ get to deserve some sympathy, too, huh?  Nah, guess not!” and he tried to push past her. 

“Now hold it right there!” Bonnie growled furiously, standing her ground.  “What makes you think you’re not allowed to melt down some, and what makes you think we haven’t been here for you too?  I’ve _always_ been here to talk to, and so’s Melody.  And what about Adam?  He’s _never_ been self-centred, even at his most vulnerable!  He’s always trying to put us first!  Are you _jealous_ Jake?  Is that what this is all about?” 

“Shut up!  Just shut up!!” yelled Jake, angrier than she’d ever seen him.  Shaken to the core by the change in the gentle giant she was so used to, still Bonnie refused to give in, firmly convinced that, if she let him walk out now, he may never come back to them. 

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her tone and said reasonably “Come on back inside, love.  The corridor’s no place for this.  Let’s get settled and perhaps I can help you get through this, alright?” 

The gentle words worked far better than shouting, and Jake sighed heavily before nodding tightly and allowing his ‘Big Sis’ to guide him back into the main room, where he sat down on the nearest couch, leaning forward with his clasped hands between his knees. 

“Will you be OK for a couple of minutes while I check on Adam?” she said, placing a comforting hand on one of his slumped shoulders. 

He nodded, and continued to stare at the floor, trying to get to grips with his anger and irritation, and finally reaching a point where calmness began to reassert itself, but not without a hefty dose of depression and guilt at his outburst, knowing for a fact that his young lover had been an innocent target for his confused hurt and uncalled-for accusations. 

Meanwhile, Bonnie tapped repeatedly at Adam’s locked door, growing more and more worried at the young man’s state of mind as he failed to answer her entreaties, since she could easily make out the sounds of stifled sobs coming from inside the small room. 

“Please hon, come on out.  At least let me see you’re OK, please?” she cajoled, releasing a huge sigh of relief when she heard him shuffle to the door.  Unlocking it, he opened it a mere few inches to peek out at her, his stricken face wet with tears and wearing and expression of unbearable shame and pain. 

“’M sorry, Bonnie, he whispered, voice low and catching on every word.  “P..p..please tell J J Jake I’ll go tomorrow, I promise.. I’ll find some...somewh..wh...where to go, really!” 

“No, babe, No!” replied Bonnie urgently.  “Don’t go, baby!  We want you here!  _I_ want you here!  It’s just a misunderstanding – the result of too much happening in too short a time!  Promise me you’ll wait until we can all talk it through, love – please promise me you’ll do that!” 

Worrying his lip, Adam turned anxious eyes up to meet hers, then he whispered.  “OK.  If you really w..w..want me to, I’ll wait.  I don’t _want_ to leave, Bonnie” he tailed off plaintively. 

“I know, babe, and you don’t have to.  Look, why don’t we all try and get a few hours’ sleep, and everything will look better in the morning.  We can all lie in a bit.  I’m sure that, under the circumstances, Isaac will let us off.” 

Summoning up a tiny smile, Adam said “Thanks, Bonnie.  I’ll try.  Love you....” 

“And I love you too, Little Bro!  Sleep well, honey” she replied with a kind smile, and left him alone to try and get some rest.  
  

Moving back to the living room, and feeling her steps growing more leaden with exhaustion, she paused in front of Jake and said “Guess you heard that?” 

“Yeah.  Yeah, I did.  Good work, Bonnie.  I’m going to take your advice and go to bed” he grunted, and levered himself to his feet to make his way to his room, alone and lonely.  “See you later”. 

“Sure thing, Jake.  See you later” and Bonnie made her weary way to her own bed, almost asleep on her feet. 

\----------------------------- 

_****_Chapter 6_****_

Later that morning saw Jim and Blair somewhat lethargically tucking into a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast delivered to their room, washed down with plenty of fresh coffee and OJ.  At least, Jim was tucking in, and Blair was valiantly trying to eat enough to satisfy Jim’s ‘mother hen’ instincts. 

Both men were actually fairly well rested, as they had slept deeply for several hours, succumbing to the exhaustion that followed two very busy days and a sleepless night, so that even Blair’s anxiety couldn’t disturb them. 

However, even allowing that Blair had never been a ‘morning person’ until he had had at least two cups of coffee, he was noticeably quiet and introspective this morning, although Jim knew it was hardly surprising under the circumstances. 

“Hey babe, care to share?” he asked gently.  Quickly looking up, Blair summoned a smile, his eyes expressing his appreciation for his lover’s concern. 

“Just thinking, lover.  Hey, we really zonked out last night didn’t we?  Obviously the days of me pulling all-nighters without batting an eyelid are long gone!” and he grinned disarmingly at Jim.  “Seriously, though, Jim, I’m sorry I was so weirded out last night.  I mean, I had a pretty fair idea about what might transpire, but when it came to it, it really blew my mind, you know?  After all these years, when I’ve been telling myself, and anyone else who asked, that I didn’t need or miss having a father, now it appears I’ve got one anyway, and I haven’t got the faintest idea what to think about it!  Is it too awful of me to say I don’t feel any sort of empathy with Isaac?  Truthfully, I’d rather have found out that it was someone like Brother Marcus” he added, thinking wistfully of his dear friend at St Sebastian’s. 

Reaching over to cover Blair’s hand with his larger one, Jim said “It’s not weird, baby.  It’s a shock, certainly, and I don’t think anyone there would hold your reaction against you, except perhaps young Adam, but he’s such a bundle of uncertainty that I think almost anything would get him worried and upset.  It’s a crying shame, but that’s how he is at the moment.  Hopefully he’ll improve, though, and with his partner and Bonnie for support – and you and me, babe – he’ll get better.” 

“Thanks, lover.  You always know what to say to make me feel better.  I’m much more together now, and I hope we can have that night out with Adam and his friends after all, either tonight or tomorrow night. But I still don’t know how to approach Isaac” and he frowned unhappily.  “I have to call Naomi too....” 

“Let’s tackle that when we get to it OK?” said Jim, pulling his partner gently to his feet. 

“We’ve just got enough time to have a shower, then we’d best get down for your second lecture” and grinning in anticipation, he led his unprotesting lover towards the huge shower room. 

\------------------------ 

Back in the apartment across town, Bonnie was sleeping the deep sleep of the righteous, only rousing when her alarm began to beep insistently at her.  Raising one eyelid, she peered at the bright digital display to see that it was 8.30 am already, although she felt as if she’d only just closed her eyes.  “Oh shit – not fair....” she mumbled, nearly swatting the clock right off the nightstand in a clumsy gesture meant to turn it off. 

Drowsily, she turned on her back, half contemplating sinking back into sleep, when she recalled the events of the previous evening which instantly jerked her into full wakefulness.  “Crap!” she muttered, pulling on her terry robe and heading for the door, needing to see for herself that Adam was still here in the apartment, and hadn’t slunk away during the night convinced that he was doing them a favour! 

She let out a huge sigh of relief to see his small, huddled form tucked into the corner of the biggest sofa.  “Hey baby!  Good morning!  Did you get any sleep, hon?” she questioned gently. 

“Oh, morning Bonnie.  Um, yes, I got a bit, I think” came the quiet reply. 

“Good.  Now, how about a bite to eat before we hit the conference again?” she replied, thinking that it was probably best to keep things normal and mundane for the time being. 

“Um, do you want me to cook something?” asked Adam, rising to his feet.  Bonnie saw immediately that it was important for the young man to do something practical and useful, so she said “Yeah, hon!  That’d be great.  I just love your eggs, so how about you do that while I do the toast and coffee?” 

“Sure, Bonnie!” said Adam, with more animation than he had shown for a good while, and he moved to the kitchen to perform the comforting everyday task, eager to please and trying hard to act as normal despite everything. 

Bonnie smiled to herself to see his brave attempt at normality, knowing how much it was costing him, but appreciating the effort he was making to make her feel comfortable.  ‘God, he’s such a good kid’ she thought.  ‘Even though he’s had some really bad breaks and he’s scared as hell, he still tries to help everyone but himself.  Just hope Jake can get over himself enough to see it.’ 

In reality, she was well aware that Jake had reason to feel aggrieved.  He had, after all, been grabbed and nearly killed, only to be saved by his lover, but she had no patience with him taking his rage out on Adam, who so didn’t deserve it. 

Quickly squashing that line of thought, she turned to Adam, who was beating eggs into a bowl and said “I’ll just go and haul Jake out of the pit, OK?  He’s going to oversleep otherwise” and she walked over to Jake’s door without further ado, not wanting to make an issue of it. 

Adam glanced up, then swiftly averted his eyes, turning his attention back to preparing the eggs, and hoping against hope that everything was going to be at least superficially normal when Jake appeared. 

Reaching Jake’s door, Bonnie hammered unceremoniously on it, yelling “Come on, Jake! Breakfast won’t be long, and you need to get in the shower first!” 

After long moments, the door opened to reveal a dishevelled and weary-looking figure that was hardly recognisable as their flatmate.  “Go away, Bonnie” it growled, trying to close the door in her face.  She, however, having been well-used to dragging reluctant younger brothers out of bed, simply stuck her foot in the door, and said “Not a chance, sunshine!  Now get your butt out here and wake yourself up in the shower – preferably a cold one!” 

“Nag, nag, nag!” muttered Jake in response, but he did as she said anyway, and headed sheepishly of towards the bathroom, deliberately avoiding Adam’s gaze as he went. 

Pursing her lips in annoyance, Bonnie returned to the kitchen to reassure Adam as best she could. 

“Take no notice, hon.  I don’t think for a moment that he’s mad at you.  Embarrassed, maybe, but not mad” ‘I hope!’ she finished silently. 

Adam looked at her trustingly and smiled a little saying “I’m sure you’re right, Bonnie.  But he doesn’t need to feel that way, does he?” 

‘Says you!’ Bonnie thought somewhat cynically, wondering how anyone could be that forgiving, but spoke up to say “Nah, love.  Like I said, he’ll get over it after a shower.” And she returned to finish doing the toast and turning on the coffee machine. 

When Jake exited the bathroom, looking much more presentable, and even a little more normal, he walked over to the kitchen counter where his breakfast awaited.  

“Would you like tea or coffee?” asked Adam, trying so hard to offer comfort to his lover without belabouring the point. 

It was on the tip of Jake’s tongue to tell him what to do with his offer, when he glanced up to see the narrow-eyed censorship in Bonnie’s glare which took him aback for a second while he reconsidered his response. 

Feeling immediately like the world’s biggest heel, he shook himself minutely before turning to look into Adam’s open and hopeful face, and was instantly contrite.  “Yeah, coffee’d be good, babe” he said, summoning a genuine smile.  “And some of your eggs, lover.  No one does eggs like you!”   Adam blushed and ducked his head shyly.  “You always say that, Jake.  I’m going to start believing you soon!” and he lifted his gaze to meet Jake’s, eyes full of love, and with no trace at all of the condemnation Jake thought he was entitled to have. 

When Adam hurried to get the coffee pot and get an extra plate for his lover’s eggs and toast, Jake looked directly at Bonnie and nodded, eyes acknowledging her wisdom and instinct in handling the situation, and telegraphing his gratitude that perhaps the whole nasty incident may be sorted out satisfactorily after all, and that he hadn’t managed to permanently destroy the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

\--------------------------- 

Less than two hours later, the ‘unholy trinity’ had arrived at the conference centre, a little the worse for wear, but generally in fairly good shape.  Although Adam was wary of being as close and relaxed with Jake as he was accustomed to be, superficially at least they appeared normal to the casual acquaintance. 

The fact that they were an hour late passed unnoticed as the conference’s second day was well underway, and their roles as Bay Independent representatives was much less demanding now the initial rush was over. 

However, Bonnie excused herself as she had an appointment set up with a couple of visiting delegates who had wanted more of her insight and information – otherwise known as her very attractive company – which she was happy to provide, knowing that neither of the guys stood a cat in hell’s chance of engaging her interest in anything but a business context, and she was more than capable of extracting herself from any unwanted attention. 

Gazing around, and not seeing anything to warrant their immediate attention, Adam shyly looked up at his friend and said “Shall we go to the general meeting room?  It’ll be another half hour before the first seminar finishes, and we could get some coffee maybe......?” 

Jake sighed deeply, and looked into the wide blue eyes before replying.  “Look, babe, I’m so sorry, OK?  I didn’t mean to blow up last night, honestly.  I can’t explain it properly here, although I know we need to talk.  It’s only thanks to Bonnie’s intervention that I didn’t make even more of an ass of myself than I already did.  What I said was unforgivable, and what I did was even more so.  Just give me a bit of space to get myself together, and I promise I’ll make it right, babe.  I promise!” 

Adam nodded, expression full of understanding and support.  “Sure, Jake.  Anything you need.  I love you, and I want you to take whatever time you need.  Just please tell me I’m not too much trouble to be with you?” he finished, insecurity suddenly flooding his tone. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry for frightening you like that” replied Jake, quietly but sincerely.  I know I hurt you, sweetheart, and I’m truly sorry, but I never wanted you out, lover.  I’ll never want that.” 

Suddenly aware that they were still standing in the middle of the huge lobby, Jake slung an arm around Adam’s slender waist and steered him towards the nearest quiet room, whispering “Let’s take this to somewhere more private, babe.  I don’t want to have witnesses to my grovelling at your feet for forgiveness!” he finished, not actually joking. 

Adam looked quickly up at him, nodding in agreement as they moved off, but also saying “Why would you need to ask my forgiveness, Jake?  It was me who upset you.  It should be me doing any grovelling....” 

“Not true, babe.  You did nothing wrong, believe me.  It was just me.  Me and a whole bunch of emotions and circumstances getting together to ambush me and make me hurt the person most dear to me in the world.” 

As they took a seat together in the corner of the comfortable side room, Adam spoke again and said “I admit you frightened me, Jake, but only really because I so didn’t want you to hate me.  If you can put up with me a bit longer, I really will try to get better and not be such a dead weight.” 

“You know what, babe?  I never did think of you as a dead weight.  I’ve known and loved you for years, literally man and boy, and what happened to the both of us wasn’t fair, but we survived, and we’ll always pull through as long as we have each other – and good friends like Bonnie!” 

Suddenly feeling so much lighter and more confident, Jake pulled his young lover into his side and hugged him hard, rejoicing to feel Adam reciprocate whole-heartedly. 

Thanking everything that was holy, Jake sighed in gratitude that he hadn’t managed to damage their relationship beyond repair, and swore to himself that he would never do such a thing again. 

\-------------------------------- 

Not long after, the seminar room doors opened, and the delegates poured out to take bathroom breaks or get fresh cups of coffee as needed.  Jake and Adam spotted Jim and Blair exiting the room, Blair as usual talking animatedly and waving his expressive hands to punctuate his comments. 

Jake smiled down at his smaller lover, and tugged him to his feet.  “Come on, babe.  Let’s see if they managed to get any sleep last night!” 

Adam was just a tad reluctant as he did as Jake suggested, hanging back a little until Jake tugged him forward so they were side by side as normal.  “Don’t be shy, sweetheart,” said Jake, almost under his breath.  “I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Adam nodded, but retained a little anxiety, as he wasn’t convinced that Blair actually wanted to have anything to do with him. 

Jim, having heard the quiet exchange, frowned a little as he placed a hand on Blair’s forearm, curtailing the movement and causing his lover to pause mid-sentence.  Glancing up at Jim in surprise, Blair asked quietly “What’s up, lover?  Is there something wrong?” 

“I _think_ it’s OK, baby” replied Jim softly, “but Adam and Jake are on their way over, and I get the feeling that Adam seems to believe that you might not want to see him.” 

“Well, damn!” muttered Blair, annoyed at himself as usual.  “I guess I upset him last night with my hissy fit, didn’t I?  Gods, poor kid!  I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know that, babe, and you had every right to your ‘hissy fit’, just let’s go over and make that clear to your new cousin!” and Jim looked over towards the oncoming pair and smiled in welcome. 

Blair followed suit, and gave Adam a beaming smile – the full ‘Hey there, great to see you!’ Sandburg Special - which seemed to leave its recipient momentarily bemused before he responded with the carbon copy. 

“Hey, man, you just missed a really great lecture on Community Policing!” Blair enthused, nudging Jim solidly in the ribs at his big lover’s playfully derogatory snort.  “That guy really had it down pat, and for once I didn’t have to bite my tongue to stop myself arguing....!” 

“What, you, argue? Really?” said Jim, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh, clown laugh!” Blair replied snippily, and then, without missing a beat, he stepped forward and took Adam’s arm, and towed him back to the lobby to avail himself of the fresh coffee, talking continuously and plainly drawing his young cousin into his enthusiastic conversation with genuine charm and affability. 

Watching them go with an indulgent smirk on his face, Jim turned to address Jake saying “Well, I guess they’re all set then.  I know Blair was upset when he thought Adam might have gotten the wrong impression last night.  He just reacted more strongly than he expected to the whole ‘father’ thing.” 

Grinning back at the older man, Jake agreed.  “Yeah, you’re right – Adam _was_ worried, even though Bonnie and I tried to reassure him.  He just tends to be generally thin-skinned and even more so now.  And I didn’t help.....” he tailed off, manner changing dramatically to one of sober self-recrimination. 

Laying a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, Jim quietly asked “Do you want to talk about it?  I’m a better listener than conversationalist, as Blair’ll soon tell you.” 

“Oh, I think you do just fine in both departments” replied Jake with a wry smile.  “But if you really don’t mind, I think I’d like to talk to someone less familiar, if you know what I mean.” 

Nodding agreeably, Jim said “Let’s go get some coffee, but take it to the other room.  I don’t think the kids will miss us for a bit.  As long as we’re back for Blair’s seminar, we’ve got a while to ourselves.” 

So saying, the pair got their coffee and settled in the corner of the quiet room recently used by Adam and Jake.  Looking distinctly guilty and worried, Jake began to explain what had happened last night, and described his vicious verbal attack on his undeserving lover.  Although Jim frowned, he held his tongue as the younger man continued to explain his own thought processes which had led up to the incident, and Jim was relieved to hear that Jake plainly placed the blame firmly on his own shoulders, and made no attempt to lay any of the guilt on Adam.  Finishing off with a full description of how good Bonnie had been to both of them, and how she had played a major role in their reconciliation, he finally sat back, obviously waiting for Jim’s comments and probable condemnation. 

Jim thought for a while, weighing his words before replying, then he began. “Well, I’ve got to admit my first reaction would be to come down real hard on you for attacking Adam where he’s most vulnerable, but I’m no saint myself, and I did enough of that sort of thing myself to Blair years ago when we had some real issues, and I was having problems with trust and rejection – which I should add were unjustified where Blair was concerned, but it took me a while to admit it. 

Anyhow, the good thing is that with Bonnie’s help you’re obviously over the worst, and, even better, you’re aware of where your hostility was coming from, so you’re more than half way to confronting it already.  For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’ll have caused any lasting damage, and Adam still plainly adores you. However” he continued with a hard look “just in case you get to feel too comfortable with my comments so far, I have to warn you that I never want to hear of you doing anything like this again to that kid, OK?” 

Jake, who had indeed been enjoying the understanding and support of the older man, looked steadily into Jim’s face and said “You got it, Jim.  And you’re right.  But thanks for listening.  Are we good?” 

“Yeah, we’re good” replied Jim, face once more genial and smiling.  “Let’s go disturb the geeks.  It’s nearly time for Blair’s next seminar” and he stood and placed a friendly hand on Jake’s shoulder as they made their way back to the main coffee area. 

\------------------------------- 

At the same time, Adam and Blair were having their own little heart–to-heart talk, Blair having rapidly wrapped up his commentary on the seminar in favour of paying attention to his young cousin’s obviously unsettled emotions that Blair’s natural empathy easily picked up on. 

Gently offering both a sympathetic ear and an opportunity for Adam to confide in him, Blair set about doing his own comforting and supporting, ending up on a very similar upbeat note as regards the possible lasting effects of the argument, but also, like Jim, offering his full moral support (and physical if necessary) to the young man, wanting to impress a sense of self-worth on Adam, knowing from personal experience how lack of confidence can undermine one’s self perception and affect even routine social interaction. 

Although it was difficult to tell how much Adam had actually taken on board, he was plainly grateful for the advice and understanding, and was much more cheerful and relaxed in Blair’s company than he had been with anyone but Jake and Bonnie in recent months.  Trusting and happy to be near his older cousin, Adam’s natural _joie de vivre_ began to reassert itself, so that, by the time their partners caught up with them, Jake was nearly bowled over with his lover’s inner glow. 

Reciprocating with a huge and happy smile, Jake held an arm out for Adam to move into, and he wrapped the younger man in a loving one-armed hug, while he tousled Adam’s curls with his free hand.  “Hey, Munchkin, you want to sit in on the professor’s lecture, then?” he chuckled. 

Beaming up at him, Adam nodded enthusiastically.  “Oh yes, Jake!  Do you think Bonnie will make it in time too?  I know she wanted to attend.” 

“Oh yeah, I think so, kiddo.  It won’t be hard for her to extricate herself from the stuffed shirts if she really wants to.  And here she is!” he finished, looking up to see their flatmate slipping through the crowd to reach their sides. 

As she approached, Blair moved aside for her to join their group, saying “Hi Bonnie, good to see you.  Are you intending to be bored by me too?” 

Grinning, she mock-punched his arm, saying “Hi Blair, Jim.  Yeah, I’m really looking forward to your boring lecture – as if it would be!  Seriously, I’ve been looking forward to your insights into profiling, and I know Adam will be glued to your every word” and she too ruffled Adam’s curls. 

“Always the hair” he muttered, in mock irritation, while Blair and Jim exchanged an amused and knowing glance. 

Satisfied with a job well done, the Cascade pair ushered their young friends into the seminar room so they could grab some of the better seats, and Blair went to the podium to pull out the very few notes he would need for reference, since it was natural for him to be able to talk for hours completely off the cuff, drawing enormous amounts of information out of his phenomenal brain with consummate ease. 

\---------------------------- 

As Blair wound up his lecture, he was sincerely taken aback at the standing ovation he received, utterly amazed that these hardened police officers and cynical businessmen and politicians could have anything like respect for a small, ear-ring wearing science nerd who could – and did – push the envelope wherever and whenever he thought it justified. 

Pinking in genuine pleasure, he smiled at his audience, looking more like the grad student Jim had first encountered than a widely-published scientist just entering his early middle age. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Jim applauded wholeheartedly, along with the ‘unholy trinity’ and they were all hard put not to start yelling and stomping their feet for an encore as if this were a rock concert! 

As the applause finally died down; rather than the customary Q and A session; instead, the audience, nearly to a man (and woman!) approached the podium to offer their thanks and congratulations to the speaker, making it very clear that his presentation and content had been way more than satisfactory. 

Beaming with genuine pleasure, Blair politely and gratefully accepted their accolades, and, when the throng had finally begun to disperse, he headed for his lover and friends, smiling fit to bust.  So hard, in fact, that they thought his face must ache! 

“Man, oh, man!  I mean, wow!  Unbelievable!  I mean I have _never,_ repeat NEVER had that sort of reception outside of the U!” he said, genuinely amazed. 

“Well, I, for one, don’t see why not, Chief!” said Jim, clapping him on the back in pleasure, but knowing that, even after his back-up thesis had been grudgingly accepted by the Board at Rainier, his lover had had to struggle for years to be truly recognised for the genius he was, and that this was merely the proof that his insight and integrity was finally a given. 

Bonnie and Jake both added their heartfelt congratulations, while Adam, bereft of words, simply grasped Blair’s hand in both of his and gazed happily at his cousin, knowing that Blair would know how he felt even without verbalisation. 

Grinning back at his cousin, and turning his head to take in the others, he said “Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but I‘m famished!  Can we hit the buffet now?” 

Jim, happy to see that Blair’s appetite was restored, at least for now, was only too willing to join him, and the other three were happy to be included, as Blair, still plainly pumped, bounced over towards the buffet room, trailing his laughing friends in his wake. 

Once arrived, they filled their plates with the appetising foodstuffs, and moved to a fairly quiet corner to enjoy their meals, although it was a given that more than a few delegates sought Blair out for a few more words of congratulations, and at least two more offers for him to speak at similar such events in the near future. 

Smiling politely, Blair dealt with each person with charm and tact, still managing to eat a reasonably good portion of his plateful, and keeping his companions entertained with his spirited chatter and witty comments. 

The only slight dampener occurred after they had finished their lunch, and were about to retire to the lounge area to plan the rest of the day.  Just then, Isaac, who had been deep in conversation with several of the more prominent attendees, broke off politely to approach Blair. 

Smiling genially at the younger man, although with a trace of wariness lurking in his eyes, he said “I hear congratulations are due, Blair!  I’ve been advised by quite a few of my friends and acquaintances that your lecture was the best one yet, even better than your first one!  I’m only sorry that I missed it myself!” 

“Oh, um, thanks Isaac.  That’s good of you to say” responded Blair, who was suddenly beset by a feeling of embarrassment in the man’s presence.  When Jim placed a hand on his shoulder in support, he smiled quickly at his lover in gratitude, then said “Look, Isaac, I’m so sorry about last night”, blushing a little in shame.  “I really reacted badly, and there was no excuse for it.  I just hope you can understand that it was a real shock to me, but I never intended to insult you or your hospitality.  Can we meet again soon to talk?  And next time I promise I won’t throw a wobbly!” 

Smiling in real pleasure without the wariness now, Isaac nodded.  “Of course, Blair!  Would you care to come over again tomorrow night, and we’ll have a good chat.  All of you are included of course” he continued, his manner making it very obvious that the offer was genuine and not made simply in the name of social correctness. 

“That would be good for me” said Jim, and looked at the other three questioningly. 

“Well, as long as Blair’s OK with us tagging along, I’d certainly like to come.  Thank you, Mr Goldstein” replied Bonnie. 

Glancing up a little nervously at Jake, and receiving a small smile and nod of encouragement, Adam grinned happily and said “Yes, please, Uncle Isaac.  That would be very nice.  Should we bring anything?” 

“Only yourselves” replied his uncle, beaming at them all.  ‘Now, I’m afraid I have yet another meeting to attend, but I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow night, if not before.  Enjoy the rest of your day!” and he left them to be swept up into a group of dignitaries who were plainly waiting for him to join them. 

Blair looked around at his friends a little worriedly.  “Are you guys OK with this?  I mean, I didn’t mean to drag you into something you don’t want.  I should have asked if you had other plans.” 

“No problem, Blair, really.  Well, not from my point of view anyhow” Bonnie assured him.  “I’m only too happy to enjoy a good meal and company whenever it’s offered.” 

“Me too” whispered Adam.  “I’d like to see as much of you as possible while you’re here if that’s OK with you?” and he ducked his head and blushed at his presumption. 

“I’d be upset if you didn’t!” Blair replied quickly.  “It’s not every day I get family, especially ones that I like!” 

“Well, now that we’re agreed, what about the rest of the afternoon?” asked Jim.  “I don’t really want to attend any more seminars, Chief, as I can’t see any holding my attention after your virtuoso performance.  I’d really like to do some sight-seeing, as I can’t even remember the last time I visited San Fran.” 

Blushing again at Jim’s compliment, Blair replied saying “That would be fine by me, lover.  A bit of genuine tourist-type activity is just what I need.  How about you guys?  Are you able to get the time off?” 

“’Fraid not, Blair” said Bonnie with a disgruntled sigh.  “I’ve already agreed to show a couple of the visiting criminologists around the lab later this afternoon.  But I’d like to go out tonight with you guys though, if the trip to ‘Sunsets’ is still on?” 

“I’d really like that” said Blair enthusiastically.  “Is that OK with you, lover?” to which Jim replied “yeah, sure babe.  I was hoping we’d still get a chance to go out on the town.  Jake, Adam?  You in?” 

“I’d certainly like to go out tonight” agreed Jake “but I really ought to help out at the lab this afternoon as well, as I missed an appointment this morning.”  Turning to Adam, he said “Sorry, babe.  I forgot all about it, but seeing Dr McKinley over there just reminded me.  Guess I had other things on my mind” he finished ruefully.  At Adam’s hastily disguised disappointment, he said “Look, kiddo, why don’t you go with Blair and Jim?  You can show them around, and if anyone asks, I can tell them perfectly honestly that you’re escorting two of our most important visitors!” 

Biting his lower lip indecisively, Adam turned his wide-eyed gaze up to meet Jake’s loving expression, and was reassured that Jake’s offer was genuine.  Breaking out into a lovely smile, he said “Oh, thank you Jake!  If you really don’t mind, I’d love to show Blair and Jim around!  We can go to the piers....!” and he hugged his larger lover excitedly, totally oblivious to the crowded room for a moment. 

Laughing and pushing him gently away, Jake said “I get the message, babe!  Now, off you go and enjoy yourselves.  I’ll see you back here around 6.00-ish, if that’s OK?”  Nodding in agreement, Jim said “Sounds good to me.  Thanks Jake.  You two don’t work too hard now!” 

“Yeah, see you both later!  Have a good time.....!” Blair chuckled, grinning up at Bonnie and Jake. 

At their joking replies of “Huh! _Sure_ we will!” and “Don’t spend too much....!” Blair bounced out of the lobby with Adam tucked between him and Jim, already talking up a storm and eager to be on their way to see the sights. 

\------------------------- 

_****_Chapter 7_****_

As the hotel was conveniently situated near a tram stop, the three friends ignored the cab rank in favour of boarding one of the famous SF cable cars, chatting gaily and doing the whole ‘tourist thing’ even though Adam had lived in the city for nearly three years now. 

Happily pointing out landmarks and recounting facts and anecdotes, Adam seemed to take on a completely different persona, bouncing almost as much as his older cousin, and comfortable in the company of the two Cascade men. 

Blair was thrilled at this insight into his newly discovered young cousin, knowing that he was seeing a tantalising glimpse of the real Adam, rather than the one down-trodden by his foster parents and abused by a crazed psycho. 

Jim likewise was pleased and impressed by the similarities between his lover and this young relative, and was happy to embrace the feeling of protectiveness he felt towards the pair of them, now he understood the reason for it. 

When the trio reached the Piers and the Embarcadero area, Jim and Blair were happy to let Adam take the lead, showing them some of the cheesier tourist attractions for the pure fun of it, and pointing out items of interest.  On Pier 39, Blair just had to sample the free tasters of clam chowder on offer, despite having eaten a better lunch than he had in days, and Adam followed suit, giggling when Jim almost dumped his sample cup straight down his shirt. 

Smiling wryly, Jim reached out and quickly ruffled the young man’s curls, then did the same to Blair, when his lover smirked a little too openly.  He laughed out loud at the indignant duet of “Not the hair!” and all three ended up bracing their abused ribs as the laughter took hold, causing not a few indulgent smiles amongst the passersby. 

As they meandered along the dockside, Adam again in the centre, Jim slung his arm across Adam’s shoulders in a natural gesture, reaching out to gently grip Blair’s neck as he did so.  Smiling delightedly at his lover, Blair put his arm around Adam’s waist, but also giving his lover an affectionate dig in the side.  As for Adam, he looked from Blair to Jim and back, and smiled, happily accepting the older couple’s tactile support. 

“Hey, you know what?  I could murder a beer” suggested Jim, looking hopefully at his companions.  “Hmm, sounds like a plan” agreed Blair.  “Where would you suggest, cuz?” 

Adam ducked his head in pleasure at the comment, then said “Well, there’s a really nice bar a block down from here.  It’s run by one of Jake’s friends.  We could go there, if you like?” 

“Sounds good to me” said Jim, mouth already watering at the thought.  “And to me too” agreed Blair.  “Lead the way, cuz!” 

Grinning in pleasure, Adam led the way into the cool and comfortably lit bar, but stiffened a little when he peered around, looking for a quiet seat.  Blair was just about to ask him what was bothering him, when Barry, the proprietor, and Jake’s good friend, spotted them. 

Approaching quickly, he said “Hey, Adam! How’re you doing?  Can I get you and your friends a quiet corner and a beer?” 

Smiling gratefully at the man, Adam replied “Thank you, Barry. That would be great.  Can I introduce you to my cousin, Dr Blair Sandburg, and his partner Detective Jim Ellison?” and then he blushed furiously at the presumption, although his guests had no problem with the introduction, knowing full well that Adam offered it out of honest friendliness, and with no intent to impress or name-drop. 

Hugging Adam round the waist quickly in reassurance, Blair held out his hand and said “Pleased to meet you, Barry!  Adam says you serve really good beer, so what would you recommend for us?”  “Well, the IPA is particularly good today” replied Barry, shaking Blair’s hand, and then taking Jim’s to shake heartily also. “Excellent!  Three large ones then, please!” said Jim, and put a hand on Adam’s shoulder to steer him round to follow Barry to a secluded table in the back room. 

With Adam seated between them, Blair spoke quietly to his cousin, sensing that the young man had tensed up again. 

‘You OK Adam?  We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” 

Giving himself a shake, Adam replied “Oh, no it’s not that.  I’m sorry to have spoiled the afternoon for you.  I really didn’t mean to...” and he bit his lip, plainly trying not to cry. 

“Hey, what’s brought this on?” asked Jim softly. “Can you tell us?  It’s probably nothing we can’t deal with, babe.” 

Taking a deep breath, Adam said “You’ll probably think it’s silly – well, I suppose it is really. It’s just that, when Bonnie and Jake brought me here for my first day out after my release from the sanatorium, we were having such a good time, then these two women came up to us and asked us really loudly how we had managed to survive being r r r raped...!  It was awful, and everyone could hear and were staring at us!  Barry was really good, though, and re-seated us in here.  At this table, actually.  I’m alright, honestly.  I just had a bit of a flashback.....” 

“Don’t apologise, kid, and you shouldn’t feel guilty about having flashbacks.  In fact, it’s probably a good thing then for us all to have a friendly drink here.  Should help you to lay a few ghosts!” Jim said, gripping Adam’s forearm as it lay on the table. 

“Yeah, Jim’s right, cuz.  Don’t worry about us.  Let’s just go with the flow and see if the IPA’s as good as your friend says it is!” Since the ‘friend’ was approaching their table right then and had overheard the comment, he cheerfully announced “Well, of course it is!  If you don’t think it’s as good as I say, I’ll get you a pint of whatever you fancy on the house!” 

“Spoken like a man of conviction!” chuckled Blair.  “Cheers!” he said, raising his glass to his lips to take a long swig.  Then his face fell.  Worried, Barry peered at him, only to grin in relief when Blair glared at him growling “You just had to be right didn’t you” then, laughing, he added.  “Yep, IPA’s REALLY good today!” and Adam and Jim joined in the merriment, with Jim slapping Barry on the back in friendly camaraderie. 

Excusing himself, Barry left them to enjoy their drinks, glad to see that whatever ghosts had been haunting young Adam seemed to have been driven off by the cheerful banter. 

As Adam relaxed again, listening to the repartee between Jim and Blair, he began to take part in the conversation again, and, when Jim asked him how his work was going at the new crime lab, he was happy to explain how he was doing more practical work actually in the laboratory as he wanted to gain as much experience as possible in the varied fields of expertise which came under the umbrella term ‘Forensic Science’. 

Knowing he had enjoyed the Forensic Archaeology seminar, Blair directed the conversation towards that aspect for a while, both of them agreeing that it was well worth exploring in the US, since it was obviously catching on in the UK and Europe, and was particularly relevant in the search for and excavation of mass graves and potential war crime sites.  Since Jim was also interested in this topic, and asked pertinent questions as well as offering insightful comment, the trio soon found they had started a second beer without remembering finishing the first one! 

Once the conversation turned to profiling, Adam became more serious, and a little more tense, but still obviously wanted to continue the discussion, even when Blair gently mentioned the Delaney case.  

Taking a deep breath to centre himself, Adam described how Delaney had taken him to visit the crime scenes where his previous victims had been dumped, apparently to get Adam’s insight into the case before snatching him. 

Carefully avoiding the actual kidnap and what followed, Blair tactfully steered Adam towards describing his thoughts and interpretation of the scenes, wanting to see just how insightful the young man was. 

When Adam was able to do so in a professional and concise manner, Blair grinned at him, knowing that; although his young cousin may not be a Guide; he was certainly a very empathic person, and, as such, could well enjoy a career in profiling as long as his somewhat damaged psyche could take it. 

A few minutes later, Blair excused himself, needing to find the bathroom.  As he left the room, Jim was momentarily taken aback when Adam, who was seated next to him in the long booth, snuggled against his side, quite unconsciously making himself comfortable.  Noting that there was absolutely no suggestion of pheromones coming off the younger man, simply a relaxed and contented scent; he made no comment, and just enjoyed the casual contact, knowing Adam had no intention of coming on to him. 

When Blair returned from the bathroom, his quizzical gaze took in the pair’s situation, but a quick smile from Jim reassured him that all was well, and he grinned in turn and took his seat again on Adam’s other side.  Smiling his welcome, Adam suddenly realised his position, and froze, horrified at his forwardness. 

“Hey, no harm, no foul, kiddo.  Just making yourself at home!” said Jim kindly.  “It’s kind of flattering that you feel so comfortable with us, you know, so don’t beat yourself up about it!” 

“Oh...um...I’m sorry, Jim, really” Adam stammered.  “I just ...I mean.......oh god.....” and he tailed off, blushing deeply in embarrassment. 

“Absolutely not a problem, cuz!” added Blair, rubbing the younger man’s upper arm consolingly.  “Everyone needs physical contact – it’s good for you!  And you _should_ feel at home with family!” 

“Yes, but I never actually had much before” whispered Adam. 

“How so?” queried Jim.  “Didn’t your parents cuddle you?”  He had already heard the truth during his talks with Jake, but he was interested to hear Adam’s own take on the situation. 

Blair’s interest was likewise piqued, and he looked into Adam’s eyes with an encouraging smile. 

“Um, well, no, they didn’t.  See, I was really only a means to an end – someone to work the farm for them.  They made it very clear that they, especially Mom, thought they were doing me a favour, being born a Jew and all.  I don’t ever recall being hugged just for the sake of it.  It was only when I got here and moved in with Jake and Bonnie that I started getting hugs and cuddles.......and I found that I really like it” he finished, voice dropping to a whisper. 

“Glad to hear it!” said Jim with a friendly grin, throwing his arm around Adam and hauling him back to his side.  “Let’s finish up and settle the check, then you can whisk us off to see some other sights before we have to get back to the hotel.” 

Smiling in relief that he hadn’t committed a dreadful _faux pas_ , Adam picked up his glass and finished off the last mouthful, while Blair went to pay up.  They left the bar with cheery waves to Barry, and went on their way, Blair asking if they could see the Coit Tower, the Presidio, Chinatown, perhaps the aquarium......?? and Jim laughed in delight, hugging his lover and giving him a quick kiss to shut him up for a moment, knowing they could never fit in all the sights in what was left of the afternoon. 

Finally agreeing to settle for a leisurely trip to the Presidio, and hopefully seeing some of the other sights the following afternoon if they had time, they continued with their tour, growing more and more relaxed and familiar with each other as the day progressed. 

\-------------------------- 

A little before 5.50 pm, the three men entered the hotel lobby, arms linked, and with Adam in the middle, still chattering fifty to the dozen with Blair, and with Jim rolling his eyes occasionally in feigned frustration while his fond and indulgent smile gave the lie to his pretended irritation. 

Seeing Jake and Bonnie relaxing in the comfortable sofas near the bar, they made their way over, grinning happily at their friends. 

“So, did you have a wonderful time showing folks around the lab?” asked Blair, genuinely interested.  

Bonnie smiled up at him and replied “Yeah, actually, it went pretty well.  The visiting PD personnel were well impressed with our facilities, especially as they’d just been round the SFPD lab, so they were pretty much gob-smacked with how much more we can offer.  I think Isaac and Mary McKinley will be getting some more out-of-town business very soon.”  However, her face fell when she continued “You know, it’s funny, but I still feel bad about the SFPD lab’s bad rep.  It wasn’t the fault of the facility really – it’s just that everyone was affected by one really bad egg, if you know what I mean.  I still don’t feel 100% comfortable with working with the opposition, weird as it sounds.” 

“That’s completely understandable, and very laudable” said Blair soothingly.  “It would only be a problem if you were gloating, which you definitely aren’t doing, so don’t worry about it.  You were simply doing the best you could at the time under somewhat difficult circumstances.  And that goes for all of you!” he finished, looking around at each in turn, daring them to defy him. 

“OK, Prof” chuckled Jim.  “Lecture received and understood.  Let’s get up to our room and let these good people get home and changed – that is, if the plans for tonight are still on?” 

“Hey, you bet!” enthused Jake.  “A night at the ‘Sunset’s’ just what I need!  Come on Bonnie, Munchkin – let’s go get our glad rags on!” 

“See you down here at say, 7.30?” added Bonnie “or do you want a bit longer to relax?” 

“No, that’ll be just fine” replied Jim, hugging Blair to him.  “We’re really looking forward to it.  See you shortly!” 

“Don’t call me shortly.......!” came the muffled response from Adam, who was being tickled by Bonnie, and giggling unaffectedly. 

“Yeah, see you soon – come on, Munchkin....!” said Jake with a wide smile, towing his wriggling lover behind him while the Cascade pair laughed delightedly before turning to enter the elevator to return to their suite.  
  

Once inside their rooms, Blair turned to his lover and squeezed Jim hard round the waist.  “Thank you so much for being you!” he said, looking up into Jim’s slightly bemused face.  “You were so good with Adam, and made him so comfortable.  It was great just watching him open up like that.  He’s really something, isn’t he, when he’s not nervous or worried about people’s reactions.” 

“It’s good of you to say, babe, and it really wasn’t a problem because he reminds me so much of you, and I want the best for him.  But don’t give me too much credit, babe.  I could have done with some of my hard-learned sympathy and patience when we were having our problems!” 

“Yeah, but we _did_ learn, and we’re still here, and still happy!” responded Blair. “Now, do you think we have time for a shower before we go back down?” and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Chuckling out loud, Jim murmured seductively “Oh yeah, lover!  I think we’ve got _plenty_ of time” and he walked his unresisting partner backwards towards the plush bathroom, kissing and nibbling at the smaller man’s tempting neck and lips as they went........ 

\------------------------------- 

On the dot of 7.30 pm, Jim and Blair arrived back down in the lobby, showered, changed, and glowing in the aftermath of a mutually satisfying shared shower.  Blair was looking radiant in tight black jeans, black leather jacket, boots and a royal blue silk shirt which emphasised his sparkling eyes and picked up the blue sapphire stud he was wearing once again in his ear.  Tonight he was also wearing one of his Native American bead necklaces, and the overall effect was mouth-watering. 

Jim, who had gone for a more conservative look, still drew the eye with form fitting blue jeans, hiking boots and a pristine white button down shirt, and Blair, for one, couldn’t get enough of gazing at his taller lover, eyes telegraphing his love and admiration every time Jim looked down at him. 

“There they are!” came an excited voice from the direction of the doors, and they looked over to see Adam positively bounding towards them with Jake and Bonnie following a little more sedately in his wake. 

Both Jim and Blair smiled widely at the young man’s effervescent mood, taking in how his plain navy tee shirt hugged his slender torso, while his black jeans and lightweight linen jacket made him look impossibly attractive, even more so because he was obviously and touchingly completely unaware of the effect he was having on the rest of the folks in the lobby. 

As one, Jim and Blair reached out to pull Adam into a quick but genuinely loving group hug, then turned to greet Jake and Bonnie who had caught up with their bouncing roomie. 

“Hey!  Bonnie, Jake!  You been feeding my little cuz jumping beans?” laughed Blair, squeezing Adam’s shoulder, and happy to hear the younger man’s giggle at his words. 

“Nah!  We just plugged him into my phone charger for a few minutes” answered Jake, rearing back to avoid his lover’s pretend punch, then grabbing the younger man around the waist for his own hug. 

“All set to go?” asked Bonnie, who was smiling at them all, but with a slight smirk that suggested ‘boys will be boys’ before adding “I’ve got the SUV because it’s too far to walk from here.  The yellow bug wasn’t an option” she finished with a wink at Adam, who grumped “Huh!  Always dissing the wheels!” but with an unconvincing attempt at a scowl. 

With Bonnie leading the way, the group exited the hotel, and climbed into Bonnie’s waiting car, with Jake sitting next to her in the front so Adam, as the smallest, could sit in the narrower centre seat in back between Blair and Jim.  Blair made sure Jim was sitting behind Bonnie, as there was a lot more leg room, and they set off, chatting comfortably during the fairly short trip to the club. 

When Bonnie pulled up outside the brightly-lit building, it looked as if the club was very busy, but the parking attendant, obviously recognising them, waved her through to a slot in the private parking lot behind the club. 

“I took the liberty of booking us a table” explained Jake as they climbed out of the car.  “I know the proprietor really well, and we probably would have been seated OK, but I wanted to make sure because Sunday night’s always very popular.” 

“Good idea” agreed Jim.  “It certainly looks as if it’s the place to be.” 

“Yeah, it is” added Bonnie.  “You see, it’s a really friendly place where straight and gay couples are quite comfortable with each other, and the bars, music and food are all very good quality and not overpriced.  I mean, I know people think that, just because this is San Fran, that everyone’s OK with each other’s preferences, but you’d be surprised at how some folks still react to gay couples.  Of course, it’s usually visitors more often than not, but that doesn’t make it any more excusable or pleasant for those at the receiving end.” 

“Know what you mean” replied Blair, a little more sombrely.  “But for us it’s just so good to be able to sit together and dance without worrying about nasty comments.  I mean, everyone who knows us back in Cascade is well aware that we’re a committed pair, but we still get the occasional adverse reaction.  Not that they make the same mistake twice if Jim overhears them though......” and he nudged his lover gently in the side. 

Smiling down at his partner, Jim hugged Blair to him and said “Well, I for one am going to make the most of this opportunity for plenty of dancing and smooching.  We haven’t had a chance to do this sort of thing for ages.” 

Smiling happily at the pair, Adam snuggled in to Jake’s side, then looked up into his own lover’s face saying “I’m so glad we’re here, Jake.  In San Fran, I mean.  We could never have had this sort of night out in Iowa!”  “Or this sort of partnership” added Jake with a gentle smile.  “So glad you came here, babe” he continued, voice falling to an intimate whisper, then he kissed Adam quickly on the brow, and addressed the rest of the group, saying “Well, here we are.  Our table’s in the back bar.  It’s much more cosy in there, but still easy to get up to the dance floor” and he led the way across the main bar area to a quieter and more comfortably lit small bar. 

Spotting their party, the friendly _maître d’_ approached, saying “Jake, my man! Good to see you!  And Bonnie, Adam, my dears!”  Introduced to Jim and Blair as Adam’s visiting cousins, the man smiled affably at them and welcomed them to the club, then he showed them to the large but private booth he had reserved for them. 

Leaving them to get settled, he promised to send a waiter over within a few minutes to get their drinks order. 

“This is great!” said Blair, gazing around him approvingly.  “Do you get to come here often?” 

“As often as we can” replied Jake. 

“Jake brought me here on our first date” said Adam shyly, going a slight shade of pink.  “I didn’t even know such places existed.  And it was the first time I’d ever danced properly.  At least” he added, blushing even more “Jake danced, and I tried not to step on his feet”. 

Chuckling, Jake squeezed him fondly, and said to the others “He picked it up really quickly, though.  ‘Specially the slow ones....” and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively while the others grinned amicably.  Suddenly taking note of the music playing, Adam went bright pink again, and said “Listen, Jake!  It’s our song!” and everyone heard the strains of Foreigner’s ‘I want to know what love is’ from across the dance floor. 

“So it is!” agreed Jake grinning from ear to ear.  “If you’ll excuse us folks, we can’t miss this!” and he led his unprotesting partner to the small dance floor where he wrapped strong arms around the slender form and they swayed together, cuddling close. 

Bonnie, Blair and Jim looked on approvingly as the younger pair smiled at each other, and Adam seemed to melt against his bigger partner, a totally blissed-out expression on his beautiful face, as he matched slow movements with Jake. 

Several other couples had joined them on the dance floor, both straight and same sex partners, and the dancers mingled comfortably as the record played out. 

When the song ended, most of the other couples stayed on to dance, but Jake and Adam walked back to the booth, where Adam blushed endearingly as he sat down, saying “Sorry to abandon you all like that.  It’s just well, that was the very first song we danced to, even if it is a bit cheesy!” 

“Hey, not _that_ cheesy!” laughed Jim.  “Not to us older folks, anyhow!” and they all joined in with the laughter when Blair flicked a beer mat at his lover, saying “Speak for yourself, you old fart!” 

Not to be outdone, Jim flicked a mat back, which caught Blair on the nose, and Bonnie felt forced to intervene, saying jokingly “Behave yourselves, kiddies!  Can’t take you anywhere!” 

Just then the waiter arrived with a tray of beers, which Jim had taken the liberty of ordering for them all, and they all settled back to savour the cold brews while perusing the menus he also distributed to them. 

“What do you recommend?” asked Blair, knowing what Jim would probably want, but needing to hear a few suggestions before ordering for himself. 

“Well, the seafood linguine is always good” said Adam.  “In fact, I managed to persuade Chef Paul to give me the recipe so I can do it at home.”  “Yeah, but I think yours is actually better” chimed in Bonnie, and she turned to face Jim and Blair as she added “He’s a great cook, you know.  Keeps me and Jake really well-fed – spoilt, really!  Just doesn’t eat enough himself.....” she added, with a mock glare at the young man in question.  Adam ducked his head, but replied “I _like_ cooking for you, Bonnie.  It’s just that I can’t really be bothered to eat it when it’s done.” 

“I know, hon” Bonnie replied, smiling fondly at her ‘little bro’, “But I must admit you are getting better at eating, especially with all our nagging!” 

“Sounds not unlike another person I know” said Jim, regarding Blair shrewdly.  “I wonder if it’s in the genes?” and he grinned when Blair stuck his tongue out at him.  “My, such behaviour from a published Professor!” he chortled, grabbing his smaller partner to give him a quick kiss on the nose. 

Totally disarmed, Blair grinned at him, and said “For your information, lover, I’m going to go with Adam’s suggestion.  Please don’t tell me you’re going for the ‘cholesterol special’?” 

“What _ever_ makes you think I would go for the.......oh, yeah!   Rib eye steak with everything......!” and Jim smiled up at his lover, almost drooling at the image.  Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Blair said “OK, lover!  We’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves, so go ahead.  But you’re on salad for a week when we get home!” he added threateningly.  “It’ll be worth it, babe!” replied Jim, and hugged his smaller partner, kissing the top of his curl-covered head. 

Thoroughly enjoying the interaction between the older pair, Jake smiled at Adam before saying “I’m going with the Rib eye also.  You having the linguine, babe?” 

“Yes, Jake.  But can we have a mixed salad with it?  And olives?” he added hopefully. 

“Whatever you want, babe” replied his besotted partner, who then turned to Bonnie saying “Bet you’re going for the linguine too, hon?” 

“Actually, not this time” she replied.  “I’m thinking something a bit lighter, so I’ll have the shrimp Louis”. 

‘Ok, so if we’re all agreed, I’ll call Marcel over, alright?” asked Jake.  Receiving nods and words of assent, he put the order in, and ordered another round of beers also. 

“It doesn’t usually take too long” he said “but it is particularly busy tonight, so we may as well settle in for a bit of a wait.  Looks like there are a few delegates from the conference here too” he added, looking around. 

“Hmmm!  Isn’t that that chap who Isaac was talking to this morning?” Blair asked, peering over at someone sitting over at the bar. 

“Yep, that would be one of the mayor’s aides” replied Bonnie.  “He’s OK, really, for a local politico.  Very open-minded towards the police, which is more than can be said for some of the bleeding-heart liberals we get round here!” she added darkly.  Then, forcibly shaking herself she added “But this is most certainly not the place to be discussing local politics!  We’re here to have fun!” she finished firmly. 

“Here, here!” agreed Jim.  “Now, Ms Langley, would you care to have the next dance?” and he stood, holding out a hand for her to take. 

“Well, I do declare, sir, that would be most kind!” she replied, in a truly dire attempt at a Southern Belle accent, and she stood to accompany him to the dance floor, where he took her in his arms and proceeded to twirl her expertly around the floor. 

“Hey, it’s OK” said Blair, catching Adam’s worried glance.  “Jim and me’ll have plenty of time to dance later.  It’s just that he felt that it was only fair to get Bonnie up for a bit, and maybe that young man” and he nodded towards the mayor’s aide at the bar who was paying an inordinate amount of attention to the dancing couple “might actually get up the nerve to ask her himself!” 

“That’s a great idea!” said Jake thoughtfully.  “I admit that, sometimes I think that Bonnie’s losing out on a lot of chances to meet guys because she’s so committed to us.  I mean, we really appreciate it, and love her to pieces, but it doesn’t seem right for her not to have some fun herself.” 

“You’re right, Jake.  And do you remember when she threw out that one guy she actually had a date with just because he was rude to me?  I felt really bad about that...” and he tailed off, recollecting the incident. 

“Don’t feel bad about that, babe” said Jake comfortingly.  “For what it’s worth, I was all for throwing the guy out anyway, before he started with the rude comments.  He just wasn’t good enough for our Bonnie!” 

“Um, don’t want to butt in, guys” whispered Blair then “but I think our guy’s on the move!” 

Sure enough, the young man at the bar slipped off his stool, and, plainly ‘girding up his loins’, metaphorically speaking, he approached the dancing couple to tap Jim on the shoulder. 

Smiling genially at the interloper, Jim politely stood aside, and once he was satisfied that Bonnie was happy for him to leave, he crossed the dance floor and made his way back to the booth, with a slightly smug expression on his face. 

“Mission accomplished, lover?” asked Blair when Jim slid into the booth next to him.  ‘Yep, I think so, babe.  At least Bonnie’ll have a chance to see what he’s like without worrying about the rest of us!” 

“Good work, Jim” said Jake.  “It’s more than time Bonnie had some fun with someone other than us.  Let’s hope he’s good enough for her!” 

“Now who’s getting protective and territorial!” said Blair with a smile.  “Seriously, though Jake, it does my heart good when I see how great friends behave towards one another.  So often in my profiling I see too much bad.....” and he shook himself quickly before the depressing thoughts could take root. 

Knowing what his lover was feeling, Jim quickly got to his feet, and pulled his partner up with him. 

“Our turn for a dance now, babe” he murmured seductively, nuzzling briefly at a curl-covered ear.  “Let’s go enjoy” and, smiling brilliantly, Blair accompanied him back to the dance floor. 

Watching the older couple move easily into each other’s arms, and seeing Blair’s radiant smile and the adoration reflected in both men’s faces, Adam murmured wistfully “Do you think we’ll be like that in ten years’ time?” to which Jake replied firmly “No doubt of it, baby.  That’s us years down the line.  And you know what?  We’ll all still be friends, baby.  This is the start of a genuine long-term family relationship.  We’re truly lucky, sweetheart”.  And he smiled into Adam’s slightly shiny eyes, before kissing his beautiful mouth quickly and saying “I think it’s time for us to hit the boards, love” while pulling his partner to his feet and steering him towards the dance floor also, arm slung protectively around the younger man’s shoulders. 

A couple of tracks later, the dancers saw that their meals had arrived, so they moved back to their table, each pair arm in arm and grinning at each other in satisfaction. 

“Just the thing to work up an appetite!” declared Blair, who had thoroughly enjoyed being waltzed around the floor by his lover knowing that there would be no unpleasant repercussions. 

Smiling down at him, Jim hugged him close then released him to slip into the booth, taking the seat next to him while they both took an appreciative sniff at the waiting meals. 

Jake and Adam also slid into their seats, but Bonnie, who was last to arrive with her dance partner, said “Guys, I’d like to introduce Mark James.”  Turning to Mark, she said I know you’ll have met Adam and Jake at some point, but this is Adam’s cousin from Cascade, Dr Blair Sandburg, and his partner Detective Jim Ellison”.  With a smile, Jim added “That’s retired Detective, Mark!  I’m a boring businessman now!” 

The pleasant-looking young man smiled at them and said “I very much doubt that, Mr Ellison!” Then, turning to Blair, he said “I really enjoyed your seminars, Dr Sandburg, especially the one about profiling.  We seem to have had more than our fair share of serial killers in this city” then his mouth snapped shut in mortification as he remembered how Adam and Jake had been involved in the last case, and was uncomfortably aware at how Adam gasped and blanched dramatically at the comment.   “I do apologise” he added quickly “That was very inconsiderate of me”. 

Jake, who had immediately thrown a comforting arm around his lover, glared at the unfortunate young man for a second, then Blair, rising to the occasion, headed off the possibility of the incident escalating into unpleasantness by smoothly changing the subject. 

“What did you make of the case for employing Forensic Archaeologists at grave sites, Mark?  I think that Adam agrees with me that they could be really helpful.  Any chance of the mayor releasing any more public funds to the SFPD crime lab to hire one on a part-time basis?” 

Gratefully taking the escape route offered, Mark said “Well, I have to say that, although I personally think it would be an excellent idea, I can’t honestly see His Honour the Mayor going for it in the present economic climate.  Perhaps it’s something Bay Independent might be prepared to offer?” 

Adam, determinedly shaking off his unwanted shock reaction, spoke up in a voice sounding only slightly tremulous to those who knew him.  “It’s something I’d like to run past Mr Goldstein.  I think that, even if we only had a part-time consulting Forensic Archaeologist on the staff, it would be a huge benefit to the SFPD and surrounding forces under the right circumstances.” 

“Well said, Adam” replied Jim.  “But, much as I hate to break up the discussion, my steak’s getting cold.  Would you care to join us, Mark?  As long as you don’t mind watching us eat, that is?” 

Smiling his thanks, Mark sat in the spare place next to Bonnie, and the party settled in to enjoy their meals, engaging in polite conversation which gradually became more relaxed as they got to know Mark better. 

Eventually, having eaten their fill, they ordered coffees all round, knowing that they had another busy day to come, and not wanting to get too tired (or inebriated) and thus spoil their enjoyment. 

As Bonnie and Mark excused themselves to have another dance, Jake asked the others what they thought of Bonnie’s new friend. 

“Well, although he did upset me a bit at first, which is my problem, not his, he didn’t mean to, and he really seems nice.  He seems to be really struck with Bonnie too” offered Adam quietly. 

“Yeah, he certainly seems genuine enough” added Jim.  “There’s no suggestion of ulterior motives as far as I can tell” and he smiled at the younger pair, knowing that Blair would be asking him later exactly what his enhanced senses had told him to the last detail. 

With a swift and inquisitive glance at Jim, Blair replied “He seems like a good guy to me also.  Let’s hope he keeps it up and makes Bonnie happy.  And I, for one, would love to have another dance......” he finished, batting his eyelashes outrageously at Jim who chuckled delightedly and rose to his feet, holding out his hand for Blair to take. 

“Your wish is my command, baby!” he intoned, and, grinning at Jake and Adam, he led his lover off to the dance floor again, where they fell naturally into each other’s arms and into step. 

A moment later they were joined by Jake and Adam, and all enjoyed a few more tracks before Jim, noticing how Blair’s eyelids were beginning to droop in fatigue, gently guided his partner off the dance floor and they returned to the booth to sit for a while in its dimly-lit privacy until the rest of the party finished up with their own dancing. 

“Another long day, hey, baby?” he whispered in Blair’s ear, as he nuzzled the soft skin behind the lobe, making Blair shiver in delicious reaction. 

“Hmmmmm, yeah......” murmured Blair in reply, tilting his head a little to give his Sentinel more access to his neck.   “And I’m thinking that I hope it won’t be long ‘til we’re back in our room, lover.  Not that I haven’t enjoyed this evening immensely......uh....I...uh....just want us to be alone......” and he almost purred as Jim nibbled unobtrusively on his earlobe. 

“Yep, me too” breathed Jim, who, on hearing the others returning to the booth, reluctantly came up for air, but not before nipping gently at the soft lobe, causing Blair to moan almost sub-vocally in desire. 

Sitting back and doing their best to appear relaxed and normal, they smiled as their companions took their seats, and conversation resumed for a short while until Bonnie, easily picking up on the fact that both the Cascade men looked pretty tired and somewhat abstracted, announced that it was time she got them back to the hotel, so that they could all get a decent night’s sleep. 

If he was disappointed that they were all leaving, Mark didn’t show it, and politely helped Bonnie to stand, after which he kissed her on the cheek, and gave her his business card which she pocketed with a smile and a promise to call him. 

A few minutes later saw them back in the SUV and heading back for the hotel, sitting quietly in companionable silence until Bonnie pulled up outside the doors. 

“Thanks for driving, Bonnie, and thanks all of you for a great night out” said Blair in heartfelt appreciation.  “Yeah, it was really good” echoed Jim.  “Safe journey back, and see you all tomorrow!” 

As Adam, Jake and Bonnie said their own goodnights and they all exchanged hugs, Jim and Blair jumped out of the car and climbed the steps to the hotel doorway. 

Smiling and waving in farewell, they watched the SUV pull away, then, arm in arm, they entered the lobby and made their way up to their suite.  As soon as the door shut behind them, Jim pushed Blair up against the wall, and buried his nose in the younger man’s neck, breathing deeply of his Guide’s addictive scent.  “Need you, baby!” he growled “Need you now!” 

“Yes, Jim, however you want me, lover” gasped Blair in response, and the two stumbled towards the giant bed, kissing and shedding clothing as they went, until Jim picked up his smaller lover and dropped him in the centre of the bed and the Sentinel began to explore and imprint every part of the beautiful body beneath him.  Moaning and writhing in appreciation, Blair willingly let him have his way, reciprocating as much as he was able, and they moved together, passion spiralling out of control until their lovemaking exploded into the white hot heat of their bond and their total and all-consuming mutual adoration and commitment to one another. 

Cuddled up together in the blissful aftermath of their passion, both fell quickly into a deep and restful sleep, untroubled by nightmares for the remainder of this night at least. 

\------------------------------ 

_****_Chapter 8_****_

Monday morning in the apartment south of Market saw a delightfully rumpled and sleepy Adam stumble out of his and Jake’s room, heading a little unsteadily towards the bathroom and intending then to make his way to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee. 

Having used the facilities, and splashed cold water in his face, he was marginally more alert by the time he reached the kitchen, only to see that Bonnie had beaten him to it, and was already sipping her first cup, sitting at the counter and reading the schedule for the upcoming final day of the conference. 

Smiling happily at her, Adam said “Morning, Bonnie.  Did you sleep well?” 

Slipping her arm around his waist, she hugged him to her, and planted a kiss on his brow before saying “Morning to you too, little bro, and yes, I sure did.  I guess you and Jake had a good night too, huh?” she said, completely without malice or innuendo, simply because on the increasingly rare occasion when Adam did have a disturbed night, he was often prone to having screaming nightmares courtesy of his kidnapping and abuse, which often took a fair amount of comfort and reassurance from both her and Jake to bring him out of. 

Blushing endearingly, he replied “Yes, we did, thank you, Bonnie.  It was a great evening, wasn’t it?   Will you be seeing Mark again soon?  I thought he was very nice”. 

She grinned at his genuinely ingenuous questions, and ruffled his already tousled curls affectionately before answering “Yes, love, I think I will.  I’ll give him a call later today, unless he’s at the conference again of course.  Speaking of which, are you going to take a cup of coffee in to Jake?  He’s going to have to drag his lazy carcass out of the pit soon if we’re not all going to be late!” 

“Not necessary” came a grumpy comment from out of the ‘pit’ in question.  “’M already up!” and an exceedingly bedraggled Jake emerged from his and Adam’s room, scratching his beard-stubbled chin and yawning widely.  Shuffling up to where his roomies were positioned at the kitchen counter, he snuggled up behind Adam and kissed his nape murmuring “Hello, gorgeous!” while Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully and said “Oh, perleeease!” while pretending to look away in embarrassment. 

Adam disengaged himself from Bonnie, and quickly poured a cup of coffee for Jake and one for himself, beaming happily at his friends. 

“God, Adam, I love to pieces, Munchkin” said Jake with a rueful grin, “But do you _have_ to be quite so cheerful in the mornings?” 

“Um, I could always practice being miserable if you want me to” Adam responded cheekily.  “But then you probably wouldn’t get coffee in bed every morning......” 

“OK, OK, ’nuff said!” laughed Jake.  “I get the message!” and he pecked his lover on the cheek before taking a gulp of hot coffee and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Smiling conspiratorially at each other, Bonnie and Adam worked together to prepare breakfast, already looking ahead to the final conference day and an evening spent having dinner at Isaac’s plush mansion with Jim and Blair. 

\---------------------------------- 

Meanwhile in the Lincoln Suite at the hotel, Jim was lazily feeding his lover with fruit pieces from the breakfast tray they had ordered to be delivered to their room.  Still cuddled together in the huge bed, Blair nibbled the treats from his lover’s fingers, humming with pleasure as he licked the juices from Jim’s skin, and grinning a little smugly at the moan the action elicited from the big man. 

“Keep that up, Chief, and we’re going to be late again” Jim murmured into his lover’s ear, scenting Blair’s unique smell, and well aware of the build up of pheromones assaulting his sensitive nostrils. 

“Well, darn, that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” came his lover’s teasing reply, as he turned his head to capture Jim’s lips in a loving kiss.  “We should probably save time by sharing the shower again, don’t you think?” he added, with a playful leer. 

“Now you’re talking, sweetheart” Jim responded, cock taking an immediate interest in the concept.  “Have you had enough to eat, babe?  ‘Cos I think I need to hit the shower real soon.....!” 

\------------------------ 

On the dot of 9.00am, Bonnie, Jake and Adam arrived at the hotel, and made their way to the main lounge where morning coffee was being served. 

As they helped themselves to the fresh brew, Bonnie looked around, and, spotting Mark over by the breakfast buffet, she grinned at her friends and excused herself to go and greet him. 

Seeing her strike up a conversation with the obviously besotted young man, Jake leaned down and whispered in Adam’s ear “Still feeling good after last night, lover?” at which Adam blushed and ducked his head shyly before turning to look up at his taller partner. 

“Yes, Jake.  It was wonderful” he replied softly, eyes glowing with love, as he recalled in perfect detail how Jake had kissed him with increasing passion before rolling him carefully beneath his larger body, to touch and prepare Adam with sensitive and gentle hands before entering the younger man and loving him to their mutual delight. 

Adam, who had been a virgin in all respects before Jake took him as his lover, truly appreciated how Jake made him feel cherished and cared for, and was always trying hard to please his more experienced lover although it was in his nature to be submissive and non-aggressive in bed and out of it.  He was well aware that this tendency had been strengthened by his enforced captivity, but Jake constantly reassured him that he loved Adam just as he was, and that there was no need to change. 

Giving Adam a quick squeeze and affectionate grin in response, Jake nodded to where Jim and Blair were just entering the room, and guided his young partner over towards the Cascade pair with a proprietary hand on the small of his back, unconsciously mimicking the older couple. 

Beaming with pleasure, Adam greeted the older men, but noticed immediately that Blair was a little distracted on entering, although he quickly shook off his slightly worried air and returned his young cousin’s greetings warmly. 

“Hey, you two!” he replied.  “Looking forward to the wrap-up session this morning?  If all goes to plan, it should all be done and dusted by lunchtime, then we can have some more free time for sight-seeing.  Will you be able to join us?” 

“I hope so!” said Adam immediately “That is, if Jake and I aren’t needed for any PR duty” and he looked enquiringly up at his lover. 

“Should be OK, babe” said Jake thoughtfully.  “I don’t think Isaac or Dr McKinley will be too demanding, since the whole shebang has gone very successfully so far.” 

“That’s great!” said Blair enthusiastically, as he drew Adam aside to discuss the morning’s programme of short Q and A and final wind-up sessions the guest speakers were expected to hold before the conference broke up. 

When they were out of earshot, Jake looked enquiringly at Jim, and asked quietly “Look, Jim, I hope I’m not out of order here, and please tell me to butt out if I am, but Blair seemed to be a bit upset when you two came in.  Is there something we can help with?” 

Sighing deeply, Jim replied, saying “It’s OK, Jake, and thanks for the offer, but I don’t think it’s something you can help with.  Ever since Isaac’s announcement, Blair’s been trying to contact Naomi because he’ll need to talk to her, even if he really isn’t looking forward to it.  Thing is, Naomi being Naomi, she’s never around, and all he can do is leave messages on the phone or email until she can be bothered to pick them up and call him.  Anyhow, just as we were leaving the room to come down here, she finally called back, and she wants to come here this evening as she’s only in Big Sur at the moment, not somewhere like Tibet for a change!” he added, sarcasm colouring his tone.  “He’s really worried now that she’ll demand to come with us to Isaac’s place tonight once she hears his news, and God knows what trouble _that_ could cause!” 

“Riiiight!” murmured Jake, sounding very much like Jim.  “I see what you mean.  No wonder the Doc’s distracted.  This has all the makings of a worse night than Saturday!” 

“Yep, you could be right” agreed Jim morosely.  “However, I’m trying to keep him distracted myself right now, at least for the rest of the morning.  I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention the situation for now, though.” 

“You got it, Jim.  Let’s let Adam and Blair have their fun at the various sessions.  I’ll bet that Blair’s slots will be the most popular and most likely to over-run!” 

Grinning and looking a little more relaxed, Jim replied “I think you’re right.  Just hope it doesn’t make the whole morning over-run so much that we have really late lunch and no time to sight-see.  ‘Course, we could always jump in and carry him off mid-session!” and the two men ambled over to join their smaller partners who were deep in discussion about the upcoming talks. 

\---------------------------------- 

Some hours later, Blair was balanced precariously between hyper-active and exhausted by the response to his session in which he had purposely combined both lecture topics in order to save time and to be convenient for his audience. 

In spite of his forward-thinking, he managed to have at least twice as many delegates come to his session, so that, despite his willingness to cover each and every question, he found himself knee-deep in pertinent queries and enthusiastic comments, all of which he felt duty bound to answer in full to his audience’s approval. 

Eventually, the session wound up, and he gratefully thanked his audience, and sank down to relax for a moment in his chair, trying to centre himself, and get his thoughts in order before rejoining Jim and his new friends. 

A few minutes later, Adam tapped on the door and poked his head around to see how Blair was doing.  Much as he had wanted to sit in on Blair’s final session, he had been thwarted by Dr McKinley asking him and Jake to take care of a minor logistical problem which called them away at an inopportune moment. 

“Hey, Blair” he murmured softly “Are you done now?  Do you want to go get some coffee?” 

Blair shook himself, and smiled at his young cousin. “Yeah, that sounds really good, Adam.  Lead the way!” and he pulled himself to his feet, and went to join Adam at the door, to make their way to the main lounge. 

As they worked through the milling delegates, many of whom stopped to congratulate Blair on his final session, the two cousins chatted amicably about the content of his talk, as Adam was keen to catch up on what he had missed.  Reaching their partners, who had managed to reserve a table for them all in the lounge, Blair slumped down on the nearest armchair with a sigh, and grinned tiredly at his friends.  “You know, much as I’ve enjoyed presenting at this conference, I have to say that I’ve never felt so exhausted afterwards as I do this time.  Must be getting old!” he chuckled, and rotated his neck and shoulders to relieve the tension building in his muscles. 

Sliding up behind him, Jim began to massage his lover’s shoulders, saying “Jeez, babe!  You’ve got some real knots there!  I think it’s from more than just lecturing, though.  You need to do your ‘finding your centre’ thing”. 

“Yeah, you’re right, lover” replied Blair “But I’ll give ten years to stop doing that....!” he added, purring appreciatively at Jim’s skilled ministrations, which caused Adam and Jake to snicker at his blatant enjoyment. 

Knowing that Blair’s fatigue was due to his lover’s apprehension of potential fireworks arising from the upcoming meeting with Naomi rather than simple physical exhaustion, Jim was happy to spoil his partner for a while to try to divert his attention to more pleasant subjects. 

Finishing up his impromptu massage, Jim patted his lover’s shoulder and took a seat beside him, asking “What time is the final lunch?  I’m hoping that we can still get out for a few hours this afternoon to see a few more of the sights we missed the other day and to get some fresh air.” 

“I think we should be OK” said Jake.  “The morning hasn’t over-run, thanks in part because of Blair’s marathon merged session, so lunch should be at the planned time of 12.30.  I guess we’ll have to stay for the whole thing, as there’s sure to be a few speeches, but I’m thinking that it won’t be over-long, as there’ll be a good few delegates who will want to get away this afternoon”. 

“Good!  That’s what I like to hear” replied Jim.  “So, did you want to just relax for the next hour until lunch, babe?  I would have thought you’ve had quite enough of sitting in on any more talks.” 

“Surprising as it may seem, lover, in this instance you’re right.  It’s not that the last sessions are likely to be boring; it’s just that I think my brain’s fried after two – nearly three – days of concentration.  I just don’t have the stamina I used to!  I think I’d like to just hang out here until lunch, if that’s OK with you” answered Blair with a fond smile. 

“Sure, lover.  Let’s get some fresh coffee, and I’ll just grab today’s newspapers” said Jim, climbing to his feet.  “Do you two want some more?” he asked the younger men. 

“No, but thanks all the same” replied Jake.  “I think me and Adam should go check with Dr McKinley if there is anything else she wants us to do.  Hopefully, we can get the afternoon off then!” 

Nodding excitedly in agreement, Adam added “I really hope we can go out with you again.  It was fun doing the ‘tourist thing’” and then he blushed again, which was totally endearing to the others, but made him once again want to curl up in mortification, even though he knew it was par for the course for him. 

Correctly guessing what his young lover was thinking, Jake hooked a powerful arm around the slim shoulders, and kissed the top of the curly head before saying “Come on, Munchkin.  Let’s go find Doc McKinley” and smiling at the grinning Cascade pair, he added “See you at lunch, guys” as he steered his partner away.  
  

“He’s such a sweet kid” said Blair, watching the pair make their way out of the lounge. 

Knowing that his lover was referring to Adam, Jim nodded in agreement.  “Yep, very much like the older model” he chuckled, laughing outright at his partner’s ineffectual attempt at swatting him in feigned offence.  “Seriously, though, I’m glad he’s got someone like Jake to look after him.  To be honest, he’s not as tough as you, babe.  I’d worry about him more if he was by himself.  He brings out my protective instincts.” 

“I think you’re right as usual, lover.  My life with Naomi might have had its drawbacks, but it sure taught me how to take care of myself, and, whatever you say about her, Naomi loves me after her own fashion, and I always knew that.  I can’t even begin to imagine how Adam survived his loveless upbringing without becoming a miserable introvert.” 

“It’s because he’s basically such a strong and resilient character, I’m thinking” mused Jim.  “The potential for happiness and _joie de vivre_ is there, and even the pretty awful things that have happened to him haven’t destroyed his capacity to enjoy life.  Must be in the genes” he finished, looking fondly over at his lover. 

Blushing a little in his turn, Blair murmured “Aw, shucks!  Thanks, babe.  You always know what to say to make me feel good.” 

“As you do for me” replied Jim.  “Now, seeing as how the sap is rising fast, what say we go check out the lunch venue, and then go to the bar?  Coffee’s all well and good, but I could do with a cold beer.” 

“Right beside you, lover!” said Blair, jumping to his feet, and they headed out of the lounge, Jim’s hand resting lightly on the small of Blair’s back, in search of the desired drinks. 

\------------------------------- 

Lunchtime found the pair in the main dining room, which had conveniently been set with round tables seating between eight and ten places.  Blair noted that there were place cards set out, which surprised him a little, seeing as he had expected the meal to be fairly informal, and mentioned the fact to Jim. 

“I suspect the organisers are hedging their bets, babe, by seating everybody in advance, because you can bet there’d be some jostling for places among some of the more self-important attendees otherwise.” 

“Yep, true enough” agreed Blair.  “Having said that, I bet there’ll be some complaints anyway.  There’s always a few people who feel slighted however good the organisation is.  Just hope we’re next to Adam and Jake at least”. 

Finding their table, Jim and Blair were both pleased to see that some kind person had arranged for them to sit, not only with Adam and Jake, but with Bonnie and Mark also, with the last two places taken up by Isaac and Mary McKinley. 

Blair grinned happily, and beckoned to Adam and Jake, who had just entered the room. 

As they made their way over to the table, Bonnie saw them and approached also, drawing Mark along with her. 

“Hi guys!” she greeted them happily.  “Have you been having a good time without me?  Mark and I have been tied up with the mayor and his other aides for most of the morning, so I can’t say I’ve had a bundle of laughs” and here she grinned apologetically at her companion, who smiled back at her “but at least we were able to finagle the seating plans, so I hope you all approve!” 

“Oh yeah, way to go, hon!” enthused Jake.  “This way we don’t get bored to death by some self-righteous old fart.  But then again.....” and he looked over at Jim with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrow, which made Blair snort in glee as his lover glowered, then eyed up the basket of bread rolls, grinning wickedly at the younger man, and plainly considering his means of retaliation. 

“No, don’t even think about it!” Blair chuckled.  “We’ll get him later, lover!  Dr McKinley’s on her way over....!” 

“Saved by the bell” smirked Jake, who had thrown his arm around his giggling partner.  “Best behave while the boss’s around.” 

Once Mary McKinley arrived at the table, smiling as she greeted them all, they took their seats and chatted inconsequentially until Isaac joined them and the formalities commenced. 

The expected speeches followed, with the organisers thanking the attendees, and a delegated spokesperson for the attendees responding by commending the organisation and venue, but then Isaac stood to announce that he had been asked to present a special ‘Thank You’ gift to the speaker deemed to have made the greatest contribution to the gathering, chosen by means of a secret ballot of all the delegates. 

Gazing round the room, and trying to guess who would be the lucky recipient, Blair was astounded when Jim tapped him on the shoulder to draw his attention to the fact that Isaac was looking directly at him, and was holding out an envelope to him, smiling as he announced the winner to be Dr Blair Sandburg.  

Momentarily speechless, Blair stumbled to his feet, accepting the envelope and shaking Isaac’s hand before turning to address the gathering, who were applauding enthusiastically. 

“Um, I don’t know what to say!” he stammered “I mean, this is so unexpected...!  I won’t keep you from your food any longer, I promise!” he said, to a few chuckles and cheery “that’s goods!” from a few folks.  “I just want to thank you so much for your kindness, and it’s truly been a pleasure to meet you all.  Thank you” he finished, and sat down, blushing furiously at the prolonged applause and not a few cheers and whistles. 

He stared at the table for a long moment, getting himself back under control before looking up to gaze at his table companions with suspiciously shiny eyes, and a huge smile plastered across his face. 

“Wow!  That was completely unexpected!” he said, voice deepened by emotion.  “Thank you so much, Isaac.” 

“It’s a pleasure, dear boy” answered Isaac.  “It was well-deserved, and I have to tell you, in all honesty, there was only one contender as far as the ballot went, and that was you.  Now, don’t you want to see what’s in the envelope?” 

“Uh, oh, yeah, I guess I should open it” replied Blair, still somewhat bemused. 

“Well, if you don’t want to, _I_ will!” said Jim with a grin, reaching as if to take the object out of his lover’s hand. 

“OK, OK, opening it now!” Blair said, rolling his eyes dramatically as he lifted the envelope’s flap to withdraw a cheque, only to freeze in wide-eyed and open-mouthed shock once again. 

Passing the paper over to Jim, he had to swallow hard several times before he could speak again.  “Uh, um, wow again!” he finally managed, looking to Isaac again. 

“Come on, Blair – let us in on the secret” said Bonnie impatiently “it’s got to be something good!” 

“It’s a cheque for $5,000 00 is what it is” announced Jim with a huge grin.  “Congratulations, babe!  You deserve every penny” and he clapped his smaller partner on the back, while all the others offered their sincere and pleased expressions of delight at the award. 

“Thanks guys.  It means a lot to me that you’re good with this.  I can honestly say that this trip’s been a real pleasure – and an eye-opener!” he added, looking affectionately from Adam to Isaac, and then to the rest of his table companions.  “Let’s eat!” 

The rest of the meal passed pleasurably, and Isaac and Mary McKinley were only too happy to let Adam, Jake and Bonnie take the rest of the afternoon off so they could accompany Jim and Blair in their second sight-seeing tour. 

As they stood to leave the table, Isaac confirmed that he would look forward to seeing them at his place at 7.30ish that evening, then, taking Mary’s arm, he left them to join a few of the other dignitaries for a last meeting before the conference broke up. 

As Mark didn’t have the afternoon off, and had a few more duties to attend to, Bonnie found herself torn between wanting to stay with him and going out with her roomies and Jim and Blair. 

Chewing her lip, she finally made up her mind, and said “Hey, guys, if it’s OK with you, I think I should stay here to keep Mark company.  Once he’s finished, perhaps we can join you later?” 

“No problem, Bonnie” said Blair with a grin.  “We’ll look forward to meeting up with you two as and when you can escape, alright?” and he looked at the others for their agreement. 

“Sure, hon” replied Jake, while Adam quietly added “If that’s what you want, Bonnie.  I’m sure Mark will appreciate it” and he peeked over at Mark, relieved when he received a friendly nod in response. 

“Right then, off we go” said Jim, taking Blair’s elbow.  “Chinatown first, eh, babe?” and they left the hotel, chatting amicably and looking forward to an afternoon’s freedom. 

\--------------------------------- 

_****_Chapter 9_****_

At around 5.30 pm, the party returned to the hotel so Jim and Blair could shower and change, and the others could get back to their apartment to do likewise before picking the Cascade couple up again for the drive to Isaac’s mansion. 

They had had a good time checking out Chinatown and the Coit Tower amongst other spots, but as expected hadn’t had enough time to visit the aquarium, so that Blair had cheerfully announced that they could do that tour on their next visit, which cheered Adam up no end.  

“Will you be able to come back soon?” he asked, shy but touchingly excited at the prospect, so that Jim was moved to ruffle his curls, and Blair patted his shoulder affectionately when Jim answered “As soon as we can make it, Junior” and Blair added “You bet, cuz!  We’ve got a lot to catch up on!” 

Adam beamed in pleasure, and didn’t even mention the hair as he positively bounced with enthusiasm, and Jake was moved to pull him in for a hug, grinning and planting a sloppy kiss on his lover’s cheek, so glad to see the young man’s uncomplicated happiness. 

Passing a branch of the Bank of America, Blair deposited his award cheque, still a little in awe of the amount, while Jim commented that they could use it to pay for their next visit to San Fran if Blair wanted to, and was gladdened to see his partner’s grateful smile and hear his softly voiced “Thanks babe.  That means a lot to me.” 

Bonnie and Mark had been able to join them briefly, but by then Blair was looking a little tired despite his genuine pleasure in the others’ company, so Jake had suggested they get back to their room to relax for an hour or so before being picked up, and they were happy to take him up on the suggestion. 

Waving goodbye for the time being to their friends, Jim and Blair made their way back up to their suite, fully intending to have a quick shower and a cuddle and perhaps a short nap before dressing for their evening out, when Jim stiffened as they approached their door. 

“Shit, babe, there’s someone in our room!” he hissed, wishing he still had his service revolver at his back.  Cocking his head in the classic listening pose, his nostrils dilating as he tested the air, Blair was momentarily distracted by his admiration for his Sentinel, who, after so many years of accepting their bond, now used his gifts with an easy familiarity which both awed and gratified his Guide, even as he lightly laid his hand on Jim’s back – the gentle touch all that was needed now to ground his lover. 

“I hate to tell you, babe” said Jim after a moment “But it’s Naomi in there.  How do you want to play this?” 

“Oh gods, why now?” muttered Blair softly.  “I don’t know whether I can deal with this right now, Jim.”  Then, straightening his spine, he took a deep breath and said “OK.  I _can_ do this! I have to!  Jeez, lover, I’m forty one years old!  How hard can it be to face my mother?  Don’t answer that....” he added, trying for a little humour to lighten the building tension, but with limited success.  “OK, let’s get on with it!” and Jim pulled his key card out and opened the door.  
  

Taking the bull by the horns, Blair plastered a smile across his face and said “Hi, Mom!  Long time no see!  I thought you had gone back to Nepal for a while?” 

Smiling brightly at her son, Naomi swept across the room, full floating dress billowing, and looking as good as ever, despite a few more lines on her expressive face, and Jim could easily make out the touched-up roots in her still-red hair, although it was done so well that it was only obvious to Sentinel vision. 

“Blair, sweetie!” she trilled, wrapping him in a hug.  “It’s so good to see you, darling – and you too, Jim.  When I got your message I just had to come in person to see what it was you wanted to talk to me about.  It sounded so intriguing, and, since I was only in Big Sur anyway.....!” and she tailed off, cocking her head inquisitively like a young girl, much to Jim’s secret irritation. 

Taking a deep breath to settle himself, Blair said “Well, Mom, I think you ought to sit down first, because what I have to say is going to come as something of a shock, without question.  The other thing I should mention is that Jim and I only have an hour or so to get changed before our ride arrives to take us out to dinner.  We’ve been invited over to one of the conference sponsors’ house.  It’s Isaac Goldstein” he added, waiting – hoping - for some reaction from his mother. 

When Naomi simply kept gazing expectantly at him to continue, he knew that the name meant absolutely nothing to her, which could make his explanation even harder for her to hear.  Sighing loudly, and glancing over at Jim for support, to receive a nod and smile of encouragement, he continued. 

“Ok, well, Mom, it’s like this.  I’m going to make this as brief as possible, so bear with me, OK?  Anyhow, when Jim and I arrived at the hotel, we almost literally bumped into a young man who looks very much like me.  I mean, _very_ much!  Turns out that, after we got together and talked a while, Jim knew we were probably related – you know, him being able to distinguish individual scent and all.  So we compared DNA, and voila!  I have a cousin!” he paused then, trying to decipher Naomi’s expression, which had gone from puzzled to pleased and was now approaching uncomfortably thoughtful. 

“There’s more, isn’t there?” she said.  “I can tell you have more news.  Just tell me what you think you know, sweetie” and there was a slight but distinct note of censure in her tone, so that Jim bristled a little, and sat down beside his lover to offer moral support. 

“OK, well, here’s the thing” Blair continued, looking his mother straight in the eye.  “Do you remember a concert in the New York area in the summer of 1968?  It would have been just before you and your friends drove across country to get to California to join the hippy movement there.” 

“Why would you want to know, sweetie?  It was such a long time ago, how could I possibly remember one concert?” she prevaricated, and Jim could easily hear her elevated heart rate and smell the tinge of anxiety in her scent. 

Knowing that Blair would expect him to read his mother under the circumstances, he glanced briefly at his lover, and gave tiny nod of confirmation, so that Blair sighed again before continuing firmly “Oh, come on, Naomi!  You weren’t stoned the whole time!  Surely you remember when you called yourself ‘Moonwind’ and you met up with a young Jewish boy who was just about to go abroad to college in England!” 

At his mother’s gasp of horror, he added more gently “You do recall him, don’t you, Mom?  Why didn’t you ever contact him to let him know you were pregnant, Mom?  When you told me you didn’t actually know who my father was, it wasn’t true, was it?” 

“Because it didn’t matter!” she cried angrily.  “We had each other, sweetie!  Why would I want some well-heeled college kid to know I had had his son?  For all I knew, he might have wanted to take you from me!  No, Blair.  You were mine, and I had no intention of letting you go, however sweet that boy was!  His rich folks would certainly have had something to say about a grandson born to a seventeen-year-old runaway hippy girl!” 

Taking both of her hands in his, Blair felt a huge part of his resentment and anger fall away as he could easily see that his mother sincerely believed what she said, even without the benefit of enhanced senses.  His hurt and upset were still present, but diminished in the face of her forthright confession, and he couldn’t bring himself to criticise her actions further. 

“Alright, Mom.  I understand.  I can’t say I really like that you kept it from me, but I see why you did.  Thing is, what do you want to do about the situation as it stands?  We are going out very shortly to meet my ‘father’ – even if I haven’t called him that yet” he added, with a self-deprecating smirk.  “Are you up to meeting up with him again, or do you want pass on it? Whatever you decide I can live with, as long as you don’t shoot him, that is!” he finished, trying hard to lighten the mood a little.  He smiled in gratitude at his lover when he felt Jim’s large warm hand squeeze his shoulder, and turned back to smile at his Mom also, waiting to hear what she decided. 

Squeezing Blair’s hands warmly, Naomi replied “Yes, baby, I should like to come with you if it won’t be too much trouble.  I’m not ‘carrying’, so don’t worry that I’m going to shoot him.  However, it’s probably going to seem rather odd to you that I didn’t even know his real name, sweetie.  We were none of us feeling any pain then, you realise, and given names were such a drag!  So, he’s Isaac Goldstein, is he?  Even I have heard of him over the last few years, him being such a successful business man and all, but I can honestly say that I never made the connection, sweetie.  Now, should I change, or am I OK to go like this?” she continued, doing her best to keep the mood buoyant herself. 

Smiling indulgently at her, Blair replied “You look great like always, Mom.  It’s me that needs to change, so, if you don’t mind, I’ll head for the shower.  Feel free to order tea or coffee from room service while you wait – it’s all on the house!” he said with a cheeky grin.  “Coming, Jim?” and he headed for the large bathroom, pulling at his clothes as he went. 

It was only when he reached the bathroom, and Jim had joined him, that he wilted somewhat, and leaned wearily against the cool tiles for a moment. 

“Are you OK, baby?” murmured Jim quietly in his ear, as he bent to nuzzle at his lover’s slender and tempting throat.  “We could call Isaac if you wanted to put him off.  He probably won’t like it, but I’ll bet he’d understand under the circumstances.” 

“No, Jim, but thanks anyway.  I think we need – I need – to get this out in the open and dealt with while we have the chance.  Once all parties have faced each other, hopefully we can all move on.  I just hope it’s not in opposite directions......” he tailed off sadly. 

“I’m sure that won’t happen, babe” said Jim reassuringly.  “At least, not between you and Adam, anyhow, and I dare to bet that he’s the one most important to you, am I right?” 

“Yeah, you are right” agreed Blair with a tired but loving smile.  “As long as we can keep in touch with him, I’ll be content.” 

“Good, then let’s have a quick shower, babe, and I promise not to get frisky, even though it’s really tempting!” replied Jim, leading his smaller partner by the hand into the outsize shower cubicle where they stood under the hot water for long minutes, gently washing each other down, and generally letting the steam and pounding water relax the tension in tired muscles. 

A bare half hour later, dried, dressed and feeling somewhat refreshed, Jim and Blair joined Naomi in the lounge area and had just time for a quick cup of coffee from the tray that Naomi had ordered from room service, when the internal phone rang to announce that their ride had arrived. 

Locking up, they went down to the busy lobby to find Bonnie waiting, and she hugged them both spontaneously before suddenly noticing Naomi standing behind them.  “Oops, sorry!  I didn’t realise you had company!” she said with a grin, eyebrow cocked inquisitively. 

“Um, yeah, Bonnie, meet my Mom, Naomi Sandburg.  Naomi, this is Bonnie Langley.  She’s a senior CSI at the private forensics lab which Isaac funded.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Ms Sandburg!” said Bonnie cheerfully, holding her hand out to shake Naomi’s.  “Got to say it’s been great getting to know the Doc, here!  He was star of the show, you know – official!” and she winked at Blair, who had gone pink in pleased embarrassment. 

“And it’s good to meet you too, Bonnie!” replied Naomi “But please do call me Naomi.  Even Blair calls me that.  Ms Sandburg’s so formal, don’t you think?” and, just like that, she made a convert of the young woman, who grinned delightedly at her. 

“Sure, Naomi!  And are you joining us tonight?  I’ve got room in the SUV, because I’m picking up Mark – my date – on the way, so Jake and Adam suggested they make their own way to Isaac’s place.” 

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Bonnie.  Although I wouldn’t have minded getting a taxi....” 

“No need!” chirped the younger woman. “Shall we get the show on the road?” and she led them outside to where the SUV awaited. 

Having got her passengers settled in the back of the vehicle, Bonnie set off, keeping up an animated conversation with Naomi, and allowing the two men to sit in relative silence, offering the occasional comment when required, but otherwise just enjoying the comfort of being pressed together, savouring the gentle physical contact. 

After Bonnie had picked up Mark en route, the conversation became a little more formal, until Naomi put herself out to make the other young man feel relaxed, but being careful not to appear to flirt with him, as she had no intention of alienating her new girlfriend.  
  

Finally drawing up in the sweeping driveway outside Isaac’s mansion, Naomi muttered a somewhat breathless “Oh, my!” as she took in her surroundings, only to pat Blair comfortingly on the thigh before adding “Don’t worry, sweetie!  I have no intention of doing the whole ‘drama queen’ thing.  I’m going to try very hard not to embarrass you too much.”  Blair and Jim just had to grin at her tone, and, feeling slightly less anxious, Blair led her to the door, which opened as they climbed the staircase. 

Isaac himself stepped out to greet his guests as before, only to stop short at the sight of Naomi, who smiled warmly at him before holding out her hand in greeting.  “Hello, Isaac.  I hope you don’t mind me calling you that?  I know it wasn’t what I called you back in 1968, but then, I don’t call myself ‘Moonwind’ anymore!” and she smiled winningly at his bemused expression. 

Shaking himself a little, and doing a masterful job of controlling his evident shock, Isaac took the proffered hand and said.  “Er, um not at all, Naomi!  Please do come in.  It’s good of you to come.  Please come in, all of you” and he ushered them all into the large hall and then led them into his den where Jake and Adam were already waiting. 

It was as she entered the room and spotted the two young men seated there that Naomi’s aplomb deserted her for once.  Staring at Adam, she said, turning to Blair, “Goddess!  It’s you, sweetie!  Just as you were, ooh, ten years ago!  No wonder you knew you were related.  He’s quite adorable....” and she moved towards Adam smiling beatifically, although the young man in question was actually gaping at her in very real shock, and shrank back against Jake’s broad chest for comfort. 

“Please, Naomi, hold up a moment!” said Blair, rushing to grip her arm gently to stop her forward motion.  When she looked enquiringly at him, he added quietly “Please, Mom.  Adam’s actually quite nervous, so just give him a moment, OK?  He’ll be alright as long as you don’t crowd him.” Looking quickly from her son to the pale young man on the sofa, she nodded.  “OK, sweetie.  Thank you for the warning, darling.  I’ll try to tone it down, alright?” and she stayed in place, although she addressed the two younger men again. 

“I’m so sorry, boys.  I tend to get carried away sometimes” and she nudged Blair in the ribs at his unintentional snort.  “Anyway, perhaps I should introduce myself properly.  I’m Naomi Sandburg, Blair’s mother.  And I understand you are Blair’s cousin, Adam?  And this is obviously your partner, Jake Simmons.  I’m so very pleased to meet you both.”  

Blinking in worry for a second, Adam gazed wordlessly at the woman before him, before determinedly making an effort to shake the ‘deer-in-the-headlights’ look he knew must be plastered across his face.  Swallowing hard, he pushed himself away a little from the safety of Jake’s chest and managed to stammer, voice raspy with nerves, “Uh, um, P p pleased to m m meet you, Ms S S Sandburg” and Jake smiled in genuine pride as his young lover stood and held his slightly trembling hand out for Naomi to shake. 

Taking the offered hand in both of hers, Naomi was clearly enchanted with the young man, and smiled tenderly at him.  “It’s so good to meet you, sweetie.  I’m so pleased that Blair has a new cousin.  I’m just so sorry that it’s taken so long for you two to meet, and I’m afraid that a lot of that is down to me” and she ran a gentle hand through his curls. 

“S’OK” whispered Adam, blushing pink but shivering deliciously at her touch.  ‘This is what Moms should be like’....he thought to himself, momentarily envious of what Blair had enjoyed while growing up, before squashing the emotion ruthlessly.  He understood from what Jake had told him, and from the occasional unguarded remark by Blair himself, that his childhood had left quite a lot to be desired, but this loving touch could never be wrong.  “Can I call you Naomi?” he asked shyly, peeking up at her through his eyelashes, and she was moved almost to tears of delight at his innocent request. 

“Yes, sweetie.  I should be honoured” and she bent and planted a kiss on his brow.   

As the small scene played out, Jim hugged Blair to him, and they exchanged pleased grins, while Bonnie, Mark and Jake all looked on smiling in various degrees of happiness to see their young friend interacting so well with Naomi. 

The only one present to feel unsettled was, not surprisingly, their host for the evening.  Isaac, having got over the initial shock of seeing the mother of his son after nearly forty two years, found himself more than a little upset, with his emotions in turmoil and thus fighting hard to ensure that his anger didn’t win out over his other turbulent feelings. 

Suddenly becoming aware of the older man’s disquiet, Blair eased himself away from Jim, after exchanging a quick look of understanding, and, taking Isaac gently by the arm, led him back out into the hall, empathy fully engaged. 

“I’m so sorry, Isaac.  I shouldn’t have sprung this on you without warning.  It was unforgivable of me, I realise.  It’s just that, well, Naomi is something of a law unto herself, and I didn’t even know she was in the country until this morning.  And I honestly didn’t think she would make the effort to actually come here, whatever she may have implied.  If you want, I can call a cab and take her back to the hotel.  The last thing I want is to throw your hospitality back in your face.” 

Looking into his son’s worried face, and seeing the genuine concern in Blair’s eyes, Isaac took a deep breath, and something within him relaxed. 

Smiling at his son in real pleasure, he said “Thank you for the offer, son, but I’m OK now, really.  I do admit there was a moment there when I could feel myself getting riled up, but no, it’s good that we all get together.  We may well end up turning out to be pretty dysfunctional, if we’re not there already” he chuckled “But at least now I _have_ a family, and I’m not going to complain at that.  Now, do you think we can get everyone into the dining room?  I really think we should eat.” 

Grinning up at the older man, Blair nodded.  “Yeah, I think you’re right.  Thanks for being so understanding, Dad” and he ducked his head quickly, a little uncertain at the familiarity, and therefore missing the look of pleased surprise which flashed across Isaac’s face at the term. 

Placing his arm a little self-consciously around Blair’s shoulders, Isaac steered him back into the den, where he announced that dinner was served, and would everyone like to follow him to the dining room? 

As his guests seated themselves at the table, Isaac ensuring that Naomi sat beside him at the top end, he coughed a little self-consciously, and said “Thank you all for coming here tonight.  I know the last attempt was rather traumatic, and for very understandable reasons, but I should just like you to know that I truly appreciate this second chance to meet my family, even more so now that Blair’s mother has been able to join us.  And now” he said, picking up his glass “I should like to make a toast, trite as it may sound.  To family and friends!” and his guests echoed back with a will “To family and friends!  Here, here!”   Clinking her champagne glass with Isaac’s, Naomi whispered “and to our son, Isaac.  Thank you for being there!” to which he had no sensible answer, so he merely smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  

From there onwards, the dinner progressed satisfactorily in most respects, with the guests carefully sidestepping potential pitfalls and controversy, so that, by the time they retired to the den for coffee, they were all feeling generally comfortable and relaxed with each other. 

Adam had plainly hit it off with Naomi, to the delight of Blair, who wasn’t in the least bit jealous; just sincerely happy that his young cousin was getting a sample of the sort of loving attention that he had so sorely lacked in his early years. 

Jake likewise was pleased for his lover, glad that the initial confrontation had led to such an amicable acquaintance, and not at all troubled with the possibility of Naomi becoming troublesome, since he was well aware of her rather ditzy reputation and tendency to grow restless quickly.  He was simply content to let her pamper his lover while she was here, knowing that she would soon be moving on once again to pastures new. 

Bonnie was also pleased, since she genuinely liked the older woman, flighty nature notwithstanding, and the fact that Adam was being spoilt a little by someone else for a change made her feel slightly less guilty about seeking out her own companionship in Mark, with whom she was feeling a growing mutual attachment and understanding. 

For his part, Jim was content just to sit back and let the evening play itself out, knowing that at least for now his lover was untroubled and even contentedly accepting of the situation.  Blair more than anyone else he knew was truly unselfish when it came to sharing and caring for others, even if it was his mother he was sharing with a delightful, if damaged, younger cousin.  Smiling fondly at his partner, Jim simply enjoyed relaxing in the glow of his lover’s happy aura, cuddling the smaller man to his side and nibbling a curl-covered ear surreptitiously when he got the chance, and smirking at the ensuing soft giggles and moans. 

As for Isaac, he was undergoing somewhat ambiguous thoughts and emotions, even while he made polite conversation with his guests, and was superficially at least the very epitome of geniality in a host. 

Truly glad that his young nephew and his newly-discovered son were getting along so well, and were making a real effort to include him in their affection already, he could honestly admit to himself that there was absolutely no spark remaining between Naomi and him.  Whatever magic had been in the air back in the summer of 1968, it had dispersed completely in the ensuing years so that, although he could easily accept that Naomi was still an attractive and charming woman, he realised that he had absolutely no desire to pursue her further, other than to keep in touch over the activities of their son and nephew, and for that flash of enlightenment, he was both relieved and grateful. 

Suddenly content with his lot, he smiled even wider as he plied his guests with more coffee and liqueurs where required, thoroughly pleased and satisfied with the overall success of his dinner party. 

Not too long after, knowing that most of his guests had to work in the morning, and his son and son’s partner had a mid-morning flight to catch, he wasn’t surprised when there was a gradual winding-down in the conversation, and people started to make ready to leave. 

As hugs, kisses and expressions of gratitude for the evening were exchanged, he accompanied his visitors – family! – to the door, feeling a little smug at the success of the occasion despite Naomi’s unexpected arrival, and heartily glad he had managed to keep a lid on his initial annoyance, undoubtedly due in part to his son’s tactful intervention. 

Cheerfully waving them off from his front door, he smiled in satisfaction as he made plans for the next time he could see Blair, and, climbing the stairs to bed, he pondered the possibilities that Adam and Blair had proposed regarding recruiting a Forensic Archaeologist to Bay Independent’s team....... 

\------------------------------ 

On the drive back to the hotel, Bonnie’s passengers were visibly drowsy and quiet, and even Naomi was beginning to wilt around the edges, but the silence was companionable, and the occasional comment exchanged was amicable and uncontroversial. 

On arriving back at the hotel after having dropped Mark off at his apartment, Jim, Blair and Naomi all hugged Bonnie and thanked her for the ride once again, and, knowing that they probably wouldn’t be seeing her in the morning before they left, Jim and Blair said their goodbyes to her, along with their hopes that they would see her again soon, and Blair, eyebrows waggling suggestively, made her grin at his hopes that she and Mark’s relationship would continue to strengthen.  “He’s a good guy for a politico” he said with a smile “and he’s plainly smitten!  Good luck to both of you, and take of yourselves” and he kissed her cheek warmly, thinking once again how much she reminded him of Megan Connor, and thinking also that it was about time he contacted his Aussie friend again. 

Once inside the hotel lobby, the one of the duty receptionists called over to the party to inform them that Isaac had called ahead and booked a room for Naomi.  Although he would never have said as much, Jim was heartily grateful for the man’s generosity, as the last thing he had wanted was to share their suite with Blair’s Mom.  Blair, knowing full well what his lover would be thinking, and sharing the same sentiments, thanked the receptionist, and they went up to their suite, accompanied by a bellhop to collect Naomi’s suitcase to transfer to her room. 

As she left them, Blair kissed her goodnight, and suggested they have an early breakfast together, as he and Jim needed to check out and get to the airport by 10.00 am for their flight back to Cascade. 

“Of course, sweetie!  I’d love to see you and Jim in the morning, but, you know” she said as she turned to follow the bellhop “I think I’ll stay on for a few days.  It’s been a while since I was in San Fran last.  Goodnight, sweetie, Jim!” and she disappeared down the hall. 

Bemused, Blair turned to his lover as he closed the door behind them, and he shook his head in fond puzzlement.  “She never changes, does she, lover?” he said, gazing up at Jim with his head tilted to one side, and a slightly rueful grin on his face, which made Jim reach out to stroke one faintly beard-stubbled cheek.  “I wonder if she’ll be wanting to get to see more of Isaac?  I’ve a feeling that may not go as well as she might expect!” 

“I think you’re right, babe” agreed Jim.  “Believe me when I say there were absolutely _no_ pheromones leaking from your father when she was anywhere near him!” 

Smiling, and leaning into Jim’s touch, Blair purred a little, and murmured “Well, I for one won’t worry about it.  Life’s simply too short to try and live her life for her, much as I love her.  Now, lover, _please_ take me to bed!  I’m asleep on my feet!” 

“No sooner said than done, babe” said Jim, and, sweeping his smaller partner into his arms – and ignoring Blair’s indignant squawk – he deposited his lover on the soft bed, and began to undress him, gently and with many soft caresses, but this time with the intention of soothing rather than arousing his exhausted Guide. 

Sure enough, by the time he had tucked Blair in under the luxurious quilt, and had stripped quickly and curled up snugly around the smaller body, Blair was completely out of it, and snoring softly, so, with a loving smile, Jim allowed himself to follow suit. 

\---------------------------------- 

Across town, Jake and Adam were also snuggled up together, drowsily enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking.  Jake had set himself the task of calming and settling his young lover; who had been hyped up and somewhat emotional from the events of the evening and its revelations; so that they could both get a few hours of proper rest.  He was in no doubt that the best and most satisfying way to achieve this end would be to make gentle love to the beautiful young man in his arms, so he had slowly stripped Adam, and, touching the soft skin and kissing as much of the slender body as he could, Jake finally took his lover with care and passion to their mutual satisfaction. 

Settling the smaller body half on top of him and cuddling him close, Jake smiled as Adam nuzzled Jake’s neck where he had tucked his face into larger man’s shoulder, whispering “Love you so much Jake.  Thank you for everything.  You were great tonight.  I know I ended up liking Naomi, but I don’t think I could have handled the whole situation without your backup.  And now I feel loved and cherished.  You’re so good to me.......” and his voice tailed off as he fell asleep, breath puffing softly against Jake’s skin. 

“And I love you too, Munchkin” replied Jake softly, not wanting to disturb his lover.  “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me baby” and he dropped a kiss on the curly head beneath his chin, and followed Adam into sleep. 

\--------------------------------- 

_****_Epilogue_****_

Early the following morning, a well-rested Jim and Blair joined Naomi at breakfast in the hotel dining room, for once eschewing the opportunity for breakfast in bed. 

Naomi was bright and fresh as always, and greeted them cheerfully as she was looking forward to a few days spent looking up her local friends and checking out their old haunts.  If she intended to see any more of Isaac during her stay, she said nothing about it, and Blair thought it prudent not to bring the subject up. 

Instead, they chatted about the conference, and Jim cheerfully extolled Blair’s successes much to the apparent embarrassment of his lover, who, in actual fact, secretly and gratefully hugged his partner’s enthusiastic comments to himself, having almost but not quite forgotten how in years past he would probably have been either ignored or belittled within the PD and maybe even by Jim himself. 

Naomi was also happy for him, not least because it seemed that he had finally rid himself of the last remnants of the shame and humiliation heaped on him after the ‘diss mess’ which she had had such a large part in setting in motion. 

When the conversation turned to Adam, Naomi agreed that he was a delightful and charming young man, and admitted that she wished she had found out more about Isaac and his family earlier, so that maybe Blair could have met his cousin before now. 

However, they all agreed that things happened for a reason, and that this was obviously the right time and place for them to meet up, even Jim being prepared on this occasion to accept that perhaps the meeting was more than just circumstantial! 

When it was time to go, Jim and Blair both hugged Naomi, and wished her an enjoyable stay in San Fran, and a safe journey onwards to wherever she decided to go next.  Blair was fairly sure it wouldn’t be to Cascade, but found he was no longer resentful that she so rarely felt the need to see him.  She was as she was, and he had more than enough love and happiness with Jim, and now he had a new cousin and a father to get to know and spend time with. 

With a final wave, they returned to their room to pick up their bags and check out, having already arranged for a cab to take them to the airport. 

Sitting close together in the cab, completely oblivious to whatever looks the driver might be giving them, Blair smiled fondly at his lover, saying “Thank you for everything, babe.  You’ve been so good to me this whole trip.  I mean, not only keeping me company and looking out for me, but also being so good with my new family.  It can’t have been what you either wanted or expected”. 

“Maybe unexpected, love, but not unwanted, honestly” replied Jim, hugging Blair to him with an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.  “As it turned out, I really liked that young man, and it wasn’t a problem looking out for him too.  He’s so like you, babe.  Well, maybe a shyer and more insecure version to be sure, but entirely lovable, just like his cousin!  I liked his friends too, and they certainly made sure I didn’t get bored while you sat in some of those less-than-fascinating seminars!” 

“It’s been a good experience, then, hasn’t it?” said Blair happily.  “I’m just sorry we couldn’t get to see Adam and Jake again before leaving.” 

“Can’t be helped, babe.  They had to work today, after all!” replied Jim consolingly.  “Hopefully it won’t be too long until we can arrange for them to visit.” 

Nodding agreeably, Blair spent a few minutes gazing out of the cab window, looking at the last views of the city before they arrived at the airport. 

As they drew up at the terminal and paid the cab driver, Blair smiled up at his big lover and entered the building, immediately looking around for the check-in desk for the flight to Cascade. 

Jim meanwhile noted from the overhead monitor that the flight was due to leave on time, although they still had plenty of time to check in since they held their complimentary business class returns and queuing would be minimal. 

Having located the appropriate desk, and quickly completed the check in procedure, Jim was about to suggest that they go straight through Security to Departures when he heard a familiar voice saying excitedly “Look, Jake! There they are!  We haven’t missed them after all!  Come on.......” and, tapping Blair on the shoulder, he turned to see Adam and Jake hurrying towards them, Adam almost out of breath and vibrating with excitement. 

“Hey kiddo! Slow down a bit and get your breath back!” chuckled Jim, reaching out to catch the young man in his arms for a hug.  “Glad you could make it, but I hope you two aren’t playing hooky are you?  I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble!” 

Beaming at the younger pair, Blair shook Jake’s hand enthusiastically and then hugged the stuffing out of his cousin once Jim had let him go.  “I’m so glad you could make it” he said, voice catching a little with emotion.  “It’s so good to see you, although it’d better not be too long until we see you both in Cascade!” 

“It’s OK, Blair” said Adam, voice equally unsteady.  “Dr McKinley said we could come to see you off, although she doesn’t want us to be too long.  I’d have hated not to see you this morning” and he looked a little bright eyed as he looked from Blair to Jim and back. 

Realising that Adam and Blair probably needed a few minutes alone, Jim and Jake wandered off a ways to give their partners a little privacy. 

“Thanks for coming, Jake.  It means a lot to us.  It’s really been a pleasure meeting the pair of you.  I don’t want to pry, but is everything OK between you now?” 

Not taking offence, Jake grinned at the older man and said, “Yeah, it’s all OK, Jim.  No more trouble.  I still feel bad about my behaviour, but Adam’s forgiven me – seems to have completely forgotten the incident, bless him!  But I ought to thank you for your input too.  You really helped me get my emotions back under control.” 

“You’re more than welcome, Jake.  I’m just glad I could help.  And I hope it won’t be long until you can get enough leave to come visit us in Cascade.” 

Patting Jake amicably on the shoulder, they turned to see the two cousins locked in an embrace, and Jim could easily catch the scent of saline in the air from the few tears they were both shedding.  Eventually pulling apart, Blair patted his cousin’s shoulder once more, then, taking a deep breath, said “See you soon, cuz!  Take care of yourselves, and give our regards to Bonnie!” and he turned to go, unable to prolong the emotional scene any longer. 

Hugging Adam again briefly in his turn, and shaking Jake’s hand once more, Jim hurried to catch up with his Guide, throwing a comforting arm around the smaller man’s shoulders as they walked quickly towards Security. 

Jake gathered his lover in his arms, and, gently wiping a stray tear from a soft cheek, he murmured “Hey, little one, it’s OK.  It’s OK, Munchkin” as they watched the departing couple. 

Struggling to contain a few more tears Blair whispered “Thanks Jim.  I can always count on you to stop me making a complete fool of myself.  Are they OK?” he added worriedly, obviously hoping that Jim would listen in on the younger couple. 

Opening out his hearing, Jim listened unashamedly to the conversation behind them to hear Adam say a little shakily still “Thanks for coming with me Jake.  I so wanted to see Blair again this morning.  Do you realise that he’s only forty one?  And seeing as I’m nearly twenty seven this year, he could almost be my big brother!”  Warming to his theme, the youthful voice continued “and Uncle Isaac’s only sixty.  I mean, that would make him ten years older than my father......!  If my Dad was still alive, he’d only be about the same age as Jim.  Do you think that that’s why he feels so good to me?  You know, a sort of father figure?” and Jim smiled as the excited voice faded away as the younger couple made their way out of the building. 

‘If only you knew!’ he thought to himself as he considered the strong protective instincts he had immediately felt towards the boy. 

Seeing his lover’s smile, Blair asked “What’s up, babe?  Are they OK?” to which Jim replied “Yeah, love.  They’re going to be fine.  But you know, I’m thinking that we’re going to have to tell Adam about the whole Sentinel / Guide thing next time we see him.......” and, holding his puzzled partner close, they made their way to Security and their flight home. 

_****_The End_ ** ** _ ****


End file.
